


The Two Princes

by sandersonsister



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 66,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandersonsister/pseuds/sandersonsister
Summary: A look into the lives of the two princes of Aoba Johsai. Tooru is struggling to make his country something to be proud of. Tobio just wants to be somewhere else. A war and a group of allies changes their lives.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Coughs. Um, hi. I know what most of you are thinking. "Is she really going to post another story?! Can't we finish the ones she already has?!" But...hear me out. I seriously thought this up last night and spent almost the entire night and morning planning out THE ENTIRE THING. I never do that. Ever. So...I had to write the first chapter. I'll keep updating the others! Promise! This will just...slip in as well. Well, this is different than almost anything else I've ever written, so I hope you enjoy it. If not... well, let me know that too so I don't write something no one will read. lol

Tobio loved his life. Sure, he had to get up every morning and help his mother with getting food and the livestock. He worked from the moment he woke up to the moment he went to bed. But he had fun. His mother was great. She was always right there beside him, laughing and making the work into some sort of game. She always let Tobio win. He loved it. He loved her. He loved the small village where everyone knew everyone’s names. He loved that he knew he didn’t like the boy his age down the street that threw things at him. He loved that he could go with his mother further into the village where there were little shops and the lady that baked the bread always gave him a piece when his mother wasn’t looking. 

He didn’t understand why someone wanted to take that away from him. 

The moment he and his mother arrived home from the shops that day, he knew something was wrong. His mother’s grip on his hand tightened and her eyes were frantically searching the area as if she was trying to find a way to escape from the man that was standing in front of their house. Tobio frowned at the look. He didn’t like it. It didn’t fit his mother. So he glared at the man with an angry pout. The man, an alpha, laughed loudly and told him he looked just like his father. Tobio’s expression faltered and his mother began to walk backwards, dragging Tobio with her. “No,” she begged the strange man, “Please.”

The man held up his hands in a nonthreatening gesture but even Tobio could see the wicked gleam that crosses his eye. “Come now, Aimi. You knew we would find you eventually. You gave birth to the king’s son, after all.”

Tobio stopped moving. The kings son? But…his mother had always told him that his father had died in a war years ago, even before he was born. He turned to his mother, wanting an answer, but her open mouth and pale face was all he needed. “Tobio…listen to me, okay? I did it to protect you. You don’t know what that man-“

“That man is the King of this land and the boy’s father,” the alpha snarled as he took another step closer. “You took the kings son, the second in line for the throne. You’re lucky he didn’t tell me to eliminate you.”

What did that mean? It didn’t sound good. “Mo-“

“Hush, Tobio,” his mother said quickly as she pushed him behind her. “He has an heir. He could have more. Why does he want my son?”

“That isn’t your concern. Now, let’s go inside where you can pack his…belongings,” the man said, looking at Tobio’s current clothes in disgust, “and I can show you what the king is offering. If not, well, I have been ordered to take him by force.” 

His mothers hands shook as she gripped Tobio’s shoulders and pulled him toward the house. She pushed him toward the corner he slept in and the clothing and toys he had piled up. “Put your thinks in a sack, Tobio. Let me talk to the General.”

Tobio hesitated but did as he said. He didn’t miss the look on the man’s face when he walked into the small, one room house. He stared at the things Tobio was quickly putting into the bag in horror. “Well then, I guess you need this more than I thought,” the man tossed a pouch onto the small table and Tobio looked up at the loud clang that resounded throughout the room. What was that sound? He had never heard anything like it.

His mother’s shoulders stiffened but she picked up the small bag and peered inside. Her mouth once again dropped open. Tobio wondered what was in the bag that had her looking like that. “I want to be able to see him.”

“No.”

“Write him.”

“No.”

His mother was biting her lip. “Let me write him a letter, right now. Just one that he can take with him. So he remembers…” tears leaked from the corner of her eyes. “He’s only eight. Please.”

The man seemed to contemplate the request for a moment before nodding his head. “Write quickly. We have a long journey ahead of us. And I will read it before you give it to him.”

His mother didn’t argue. She moved toward the small amount of parchment they had and began to write quickly. Tobio shrugged his shoulders and continued to put his things into the bag. He wondered who they were talking about. He wondered what she was writing. He hoped she would tell him later. He didn’t know how to read – his mother always said she would teach him when he was older. 

He finished what he was doing and sat down on the blanket he had on the floor to sleep on. The man was watching him. His eyebrow twitched as Tobio sat on the floor. Tobio wondered why the alpha looked so angry. Was it because his mother did something bad?

“Here,” his mother’s voice came. Tobio frowned. She didn’t sound like she was supposed to. She was always so happy and laughing. Now she sounded…sad. Or maybe she was sick. He was sick last summer and his throat was scratchy and it hurt to talk. He had sounded weird. Maybe that was it.

“Fine,” the man said after reading through it. He handed it back to Tobio’s mother and she folded it carefully. She then lifted red eyes to Tobio. 

The worry that had been in his stomach was growing. Why did she look like that? “Tobio, come here,” she said softly. Tobio stood and walked toward her carefully. She grabbed him by the shoulders once he was close enough and hugged him toward her tightly. He wrapped his arms around her instinctively and inhaled her scent. It was a nice scent. Calming. “Tobio, I need you to listen to me,” his mother said and he could feel her voice vibrating from where he was pressed against her. “This man is going to take you to the castle.”

Tobio tried to jerk away. “Wh-“

“Listen,” his mother admonished. Tobio pouted. “Your father is the King of Aoba Johsai. I used to work in the castle years ago. I decided to leave and took you with me. Your father wants you to come live with him now.”

“I don’t want to-“

“Tobio,” she said warningly. Tobio snapped his mouth shut angrily. He didn’t want to go! Why wasn’t she listening?! “You’re going. And…I might not be able to come see you. So I want you to keep this with you,” she handed him the letter she had just written. Tobio stared down at it in confusion. 

“I don’t-“

“I know,” she said with a small, teary smile. “I always told you I would teach you to read but I never did, did I? I’m sure your father will have people give you lessons. You’ll be able to read it soon enough.”

There was an exasperated sigh behind him and he saw his mother look at the man quickly before looking away. “Tobio, keep the letter, okay? Can you promise me that? Anytime you miss me, read it.”

“But I don’t want to leave!”

“Tobio!” his mother snapped, “This is something you have to do! Promise me you’ll keep the letter.”

Tobio was still pouting but he nodded his head. His mother sighed in relief before reaching for him once more and pulling him toward her. “I love you, my son. I always will.”

“I love you too.”

His mother kissed the top of his head and then let her arms drop. She took a step back and looked at the man. Tobio flinched when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder. “Come now. We have a long ride ahead of us.” 

The man was already carrying the bag that held Tobio’s possessions. Tobio’s bottom lip jutted out as tears began to fall from his eyes. “But-“

“Go, Tobio. Be good.”

Tobio’s last look of his mother was of her standing in their little home, tears running down her cheeks, with that little bag clasped in her hand.

“Have you ever ridden a horse, Tobio?” The man asked as he motioned toward the horse that was tied in front of their house. Tobio shook his head and stared at the animal warily. He had seen horses, of course, when people traveled through the village. But he had never been close to one. “Well, you’re going to learn. Wont that be fun?”

Tobio didn’t respond but he yelped in shock as the alpha picked him up and deposited him on top of the animal. Tobio froze but the man swung up behind him only a moment later. “Alright, ready?” Tobio shook his head but the man merely laughed before pulling on the reins. The horse began to move and Tobio instantly grabbed hold of the man’s arms. He laughed yet again. Tobio didn’t think it was very funny.

The longer they travelled, the more Tobio decided he didn’t like horses. His bottom hurt. And he was hungry. He didn’t want to do this. “We’ll be there shortly,” the man said when Tobio began to shift restlessly. “Siejoh is the main city of Aoba Johsai, have you heard of it?” Tobio shook his head. “It’s much bigger than Kitagawa Daiichi, where you lived. And the castle is a beautiful place. It’s about six hours on horseback from Kitagawa Daiichi and we’ve been travelling around five. Only a bit more to go.”

A bit more seemed like forever. But finally, Tobio was staring at a crowded city with a huge castle at the center. He stared at it in shock. It was huge! It was probably bigger than his entire village! How could one person need so much space? “Tobio, there’s something I need to talk to you about before we meet your father. Can you listen to me?” Tobio nodded. The man hadn’t spoken in that tone since they left his mother. His mother. Tobio felt a pang in his chest at the thought of her. “Good. That letter…the king would not be happy to know about it. If he did, he’d probably take it from you. You promised your mother to keep it with you, right?” Tobio nodded and grasped the letter in his hand. He hadn’t wanted to lose it. So he held it. “You need to find a place to hide that letter. Don’t let anyone know about it. Can you do that?” 

Tobio nodded once again and tucked the letter into the small pocket inside his shirt. His mother had made that special pocket because Tobio liked to collect things. He could keep the letter there until he found somewhere to hide it, like the alpha said. The man seemed to be satisfied with this and he started off toward the castle once more. 

They rode straight up to the stairs in front of two massively big doors. The man hopped down and then reached up to grab Tobio. Tobio groaned as his legs hit the floor and threatened to drop him. The man laughed once more and kept a steadying arm on the boys shoulders. “You’ll get used to it.”

“Father!” A voice yelled and Tobio watched as a boy a couple years older than him ran up toward them. The man kneeled down and the boy ran straight into him, nearly knocking him over. The man laughed again and hugged the boy to him tightly. Tobio wondered if this was what you were supposed to do with a father. He didn’t know. How was he supposed to greet his own father? Was he supposed to do this? He hoped not. The idea of hugging someone he had never met made him feel yucky. 

“Ah, Tobio,” the man said after a moment, beckoning Tobio to walk toward him slowly, “this is my son. Hajime, this is Tobio.”

The boy looked surprised for a moment before his dark eyes scanned over Tobio. Tobio shifted awkwardly. The boy in front of him had spiky dark hair, like he didn’t own a comb, and was a bit stockier and taller than Tobio. The surprised look faded and another, more contemplative look took its place. “Hi,” he said calmly, giving Tobio a small smile. 

“Hi,” Tobio responded quietly. He felt weird. Like he needed to be nice and kind to this boy. 

“Okay, shouldn’t you be training right now?” the man said to Hajime sternly. 

The boy looked down sheepishly. “Tooru said that you had sent word that your were coming back today. I wanted to be here when you did.”

“Prince Tooru,” the man corrected but Tobio noticed the smile on his face. “Well, I’m here now and I need to take Tobio to see the king. So you can go back to your training and I’ll see you tonight.”

Hajime nodded and smiled at his father brightly. He sent Tobio a small wave before hurrying off in the direction he had just come from. The man laughed as his son moved out of sight. “Come on, now,” he said as he once again placed a hand on Tobio’s shoulders. “Let’s get inside before someone else shows up.”

Tobio frowned at the words. Who else would show up? Did this man have another son? But he quickly forgot the question as soon as he walked inside the castle. There was stone everywhere and tapestry’s hung on the walls. Candles lit the hallways and Tobio wasn’t able to take everything in before he found himself in some sort of chamber. A man was sitting at the end on a throne. Well, to Tobio it just looked like a fancy chair, but he supposed it was a throne. Didn’t kings have thrones? He thought someone said something like that once.

“Iwaizumi! You found him!” The man on the chair said. He motioned them to move forward and Tobio only did so as the other alpha, Iwaizumi?, lightly pushed him. He came to a stop a few steps away from the chair and Tobio couldn’t help but notice that the man had the same blue eyes that he did. Tobio had his mother’s straight black hair but the eyes were definitely from this man. “Ah, Tobio, is it? Hello, Tobio. Come closer, my boy. Let me look at you!”

Tobio didn’t want to. This man, this alpha, didn’t smell good. He didn’t like it. But Iwaizumi was once again pressing him forward and Tobio managed to take a few small steps toward the man. He gave Tobio a smile, not a nice smile but a smile that was supposed to look nice, and reached one hand out toward him. Tobio wanted to jerk back away from him but he knew he shouldn’t. His mother had told him to be good. This man was his father. He didn’t want to get in trouble.

The cold hand pressed against his own and Tobio tried not to gag. “Hello, sir.”

The King laughed lightly, “Hello. I hope the journey was okay?” 

“Fine.”

“Good,” the King dropped Tobio’s hand and he let out a sigh of relief. “We have many things to talk about, my son. But I suppose you want some time to bathe and rest. One of the servants will take you to your new rooms. You will join Tooru and I for dinner.”

“Tooru?” Tobio questioned. Hadn’t he heard that name before? From that boy, Iwaizumi’s son. He had mentioned a Tooru.

“Your brother, child. He’s very anxious to meet you.” 

Tobio didn’t like the way he said that. Like there was a joke that Tobio couldn’t see. But he nodded his head to show that he understood and a young woman stepped forward. “Come with me, Prince Tobio. I’ll get you settled.” 

Tobio looked toward Iwaizumi-san and he nodded in encouragement. Tobio followed after the woman and he flinched when the heavy doors fell closed behind him. “It might take some getting used to,” the woman told him softly as he looked around the castle in wonder. “We’ll all keep an eye out for you just in case you get lost. But you’ll soon find your way.”

Tobio doubted it. His mother always said he had a horrible sense of direction. 

He didn’t mention this and the woman led him up two flights of stairs before turning down a long corridor. “This is the Prince’s hall,” she told him. Tobio stared at the multiple sets of doors. How many were there? “Only your room and Prince Tooru’s room’s are in use at the moment,” the woman continued. “Prince Tooru’s room is here,” she said as she motioned to a door on the right. She continued down a few more doors before stopping at one in the middle of the hall, “and this is yours. We thought you would like the view,” she said with a small smile as she pushed the door open. 

Tobio’s mouth fell open in shock. There was a sitting room in front of him that held a table and a sitting area. He could see a door inside that led into a bedroom and two more that looked as if they did the same. A door on the right held a room with a small writing table and some shelves. He wondered if this was a good time to mention that he couldn’t read. 

“Here is your room,” the woman said as she motioned toward the first open door. “Those are additional rooms for your use. Prince Tooru doesn’t use the ones in his room,” she whispered conspiringly when Tobio panicked about what he would use two extra rooms for. “He just keeps the doors closed.” With those words, Tobio purposely walked over and closed the two doors. He saw the woman’s lips twitch as he did so. There was a knock on the door and Tobio turned to see a boy his own age entering. The boy bowed and looked up at Tobio through sleepy eyes. “Prince Tobio, this is Kunimi. He’ll be your attendant. If you need anything, just ask him.” 

“Hello your highness,” the boy said softly. Tobio gave a nervous wave. 

He looked away from the boy as a group of servants walked into the room, each carrying a bucket full of water. They began to heat the water by the fire and Tobio watched in surprise. He didn’t know what they were doing. “Eh, what are they doing?” 

“They’re preparing your bath.”

“What’s a bath?” he asked, receiving a few muffled coughs. The woman turned to glare at the other servants and they quickly ducked their heads. She gestured for Tobio to follow her. There was a large, round…thing in the corner of his room. “This is a bath. Once that water has heated up, they will dump the buckets into here. You will then be able to fully submerge in the water to get clean.”

“Oh.” Was there any way he could get out of that? Being fully submerged in water didn’t sound pleasant. One look at the woman’s face told him that no, he wouldn’t be able to.

“Now,” she hurried over to a wardrobe, “your clothes are kept in here. We have taken your…possessions and added them. Kunimi will be choosing clothing for you each day. Please bear in mind that your previous attire will not be acceptable on most occasions.” 

Tobio frowned and touched his shirt. They had hidden pockets. Pockets where he could keep his letter. What was he supposed to do with it now?

The servants began entering the room and Tobio watched in a type of fascinated horror as that big round thing was filled with water. They all bowed as they left and the woman gave him one last smile before telling him that Kunimi would help him bathe and then he was to rest. She then bowed and left as well, closing the door behind her.

Kunimi was beside him in a second. “It really isn’t so bad,” he said softly as he looked down at the water. “I was scared at first too but, after awhile, it felt good.”

Tobio bit his lip and then nodded his head. “Alright. I’ll try it.”

And it did feel good. He was scared at first that something would happen and he would drown but he was fine. It was embarrassing that Kunimi helped him wash but the other boy just smiled and said that it was normal. Tobio really didn’t think it was but how was he to know? Nothing here was normal. When Kunimi finally declared that Tobio was clean (after he had constantly poured water of the boys head to get out the soap he had insisted on putting in there), Tobio climbed out of the water and quickly placed on the robe (that’s what Kunimi called it) that he was given. Kunimi then motioned toward the bed. “You had a long journey. Do you want to sleep for an hour before we get you dressed and to the dining room?”

Tobio nodded and jumped at the bed. He had never had a bed. Even his mother’s bed hadn’t looked like this. It was soft and the blankets were warm and he thought that this might not be so bad after all.

Kunimi woke him an hour later and the other boy looked as if he was fighting back a laugh. “Uh, we should make sure your hair is dry before you sleep,” he told Tobio before fetching a comb. Tobio winced as the teeth scraped against his skull and pulled at the knots. When he was finally deemed as acceptable, Kunimi handed him his new clothing. Tobio couldn’t help but look at it with wide eyes. It was so soft. And there were all sorts of fancy things like buttons and different colors mixed together. 

Kunimi helped him dress and then said that they needed to hurry so he could get to the dining hall in time. Tobio nodded and slid his feet into his new boots before following Kunimi down the stairs and through the maze like halls. He nodded his head toward one of the doors and pushed it open, allowing Tobio to enter first. Tobio stepped through cautiously. “Ah, Tobio. Come here, my boy,” his father said with another one of those grin not grins. Tobio moved toward him and one of the servants pulled the seat on the man’s left out for him. Tobio thanked him as he sat. It was only then that he noticed the other by across from him. He looked to be a couple of years older than Tobio, with wavy brown hair and light brown eyes. Eyes that were staring at him coolly. “Tobio, this is Tooru, your older brother. Tooru, greet your brother,” the King said his voice growing cold as he spoke to the other boy.

“Hello,” Tooru greeted in a clear voice. “Nice to meet you, brother.”

“Hello,” Tobio responded quietly. 

“Eat,” the King said, motioning to the various dishes across the table. Tobio didn’t think he had ever seen this much food. “You must be hungry.”

He reached forward, intending to grab onto the one familiar thing on the table – bread- when a slim hand reached out and grabbed the plate. He snapped his hand back as Tooru grabbed a single piece and moved it to his own plate before setting the main bread plate beside him, out of Tobio’s reach. Tobio bit his lip. He was sure it wasn’t on purpose but he didn’t know what else to get. None of this looked familiar. “Is there a problem, Tobio?” The King asked in a low voice.

Tobio flinched back in his chair. “I, uh, don’t know what any of this is.”

Both Tooru and the King looked surprised by his words. Tooru’s brows pulled into a frown. The King merely shrugged his shoulders, “Then I guess you’ll have to try it and find out.”

But Tobio didn’t want to. He wanted to eat something good! He didn’t want to try things that he didn’t like. He looked around at the food again, wondering what he should try, when that same hand appeared in his vision. “Give me your plate,” that clear voice said once more. Tobio looked at the other boy in hesitation but the calmness in his expression convinced him. Tobio handed his plate over and he watched as the boy filled it with small bits of various things. “Try these and tell us which you like. We’ll be able to judge other things based on that.”

Tobio sent a small smile toward the older boy but he didn’t smile or say anything in response. He just handed Tobio back the plate and began to eat his own meal. Tobio slowly picked up his fork – something he had only used occasionally back home – and scooped up the first thing on the plate. He tentatively took a bite. It was good. He couldn’t say he had ever had anything like it before. “I like this.”

“That’s chicken,” Tooru replied. 

He took a bite of the next thing and nearly gagged. They were soggy and gross and he really, really didn’t like them. “And those would be carrots. Based on your expression, I would say that’s a no.”

Tobio shook his head quickly and took a sip of the drink in front of him. He scrunched his nose up. He didn’t like that either.

The game continued until the King seemed to get tired of their chatter. “Tooru, I would like you to show Tobio to the training grounds tomorrow morning. He will be joining you for that and lessons every day.”

Whatever lightness had come over Tooru’s expression instantly darkened. “Yes sir.”

That was how Tobio found himself dressed in what Kunimi called his ‘street clothes’ standing in the middle of a round area that had a bunch of weapons and soldiers. Tooru trained with the boy Tobio had seen the day before, Hajime, as well as a few other’s around their age. Their teacher was a man named Nobuteru. He smiled at Tobio when the boy was introduced and then took him aside to go over things with him while the others began their exercises. He gave Tobio a small, dull sword and then paired him up with another boy, Kindaichi, for training. By the end of the first day, Tobio was bruised and sore but he thought he had done pretty well. Nobuteru seemed to think the same by the smile he gave Tobio as he made his way back toward the castle. Tooru had just watched him with narrowed eyes before telling Tobio that they needed to hurry up. If they didn’t get to their rooms soon, they wouldn’t be able to clean up before their teacher would arrive. Tobio, not wanting to upset his brother, hurried after the other boy. Tooru led the way back to the Prince’s hall but left Tobio standing there in confusion when he went into his own room. Luckily, the door was pulled open a few minutes later as Kunimi stuck his head out. He looked at Tobio in relief and told the other boy that he had a bath ready for him.

Lessons did not go nearly as well as training. Both Tooru and their teacher’s mouths had dropped open in shock when Tobio admitted that he didn’t know how to read. Their teacher had muttered something about “uncultured” and “simpleton” before saying that he would bring his tools for the next lesson. He quickly gave Tooru some things to work on before starting Tobio with his numbers. Tobio hated it and he just knew Tooru was laughing at him the entire time.

Days passed in the same pattern. He woke up, had breakfast brought to him, went down to the training grounds, went to lessons, and then had dinner with his father and Tooru. Tooru didn’t seem to like him much. Tobio thought that if he did better, if he proved he wasn’t a “simpleton”, that maybe his brother would begin to talk to him like he did with the other boys. Especially Hajime. But that wasn’t the case. In fact, whenever Tobio got praise during their training sessions it seemed to upset Tooru even more. 

By the time Tobio was eleven he was known to be the best in the underage group with the sword. He was even better than Hajime and Tooru. Hajime just smiled at him whenever he won but Tooru got angry. Tobio knew, after all these years, that nothing he could do would make his brother like him. There was no reason to try. 

But Tooru was still better than him in their lessons. The boy had a knack for the political lessons they had and he was easily able to talk circles around Tobio. Their teacher would merely laugh during the debates and negations lessons. There was no doubt who would win. Even Tobio knew he didn’t stand a chance.

It was that year that Tooru turned thirteen and presented as an alpha. Tobio couldn’t say he was surprised. No one was. But it didn’t stop his brother from strutting around the castle. Iwaizumi presented not long after, also an alpha. Tobio had smiled at the other boy the first time he saw him after his time away. Hajime had made to smile back before he suddenly froze. Tobio watched in confusion as Hajime took a deep breath and then stared at him in panic. Tooru had appeared at his friends side in an instant and pulled him away. Tobio had no idea what had happened that day but Hajime had made sure to never be close to him again. Tobio couldn’t say he wasn’t depressed about this situation. Hajime was the only person he had, beside Kunimi, that seemed to want to speak to Tobio. And then he was gone.

Kunimi was probably Tobio’s closest friend, though the boy made sure to tell Tobio not to say that outside the room. Tobio knew that. He knew his father would not be happy if Tobio said such a thing. He might even make Kunimi leave the castle! Tobio had seen the man do worse for less. He wouldn’t let something like that happen to the one person he had left.

Tobio and Kindaichi continued to train with Nobuteru but the presented boys moved to join the soldiers officially. Tooru would be the King, of course, but he still wanted to have the experience. Hajime became well known quickly and before long he was placed on Tooru’s personal guard, much too both boys joy. Hanamaki, a beta that had trained with them and a friend of Tooru’s, was placed on Tobio’s guard a year later. Tobio barely saw the boy, or his guard, but he knew they were there. 

Then it was Tobio’s thirteenth birthday and he presented. But not as an alpha. 

He was warm. Warm and he needed…he needed…

Tobio gasped as someone touched him. The hand retreated quickly and he heard Kunimi muttering to himself as he quickly left the room. There were muffled voices and then silence. 

Tobio wasn’t aware for another two days what had happened. He had had his first heat. He was an omega. The second prince of Aoba Johsai. A genius with a blade. An omega.

He would never forget the looks on his father and brother’s faces when he joined them the first night after he presented. Tooru had been staring at him with wide, shocked eyes. And his father…was looking at him in pure disappointment. “Well, Tooru. I guess your spot on the throne is secure.”

And that was it. Those were the only words he had heard his father say all night.

He didn’t find out until the next morning, when he made his way to the training grounds that his father had changed the routine he had had for years. “We can’t have an omega in the army,” Nobuteru told him, rubbing the back of his neck. “The King has forbidden us to train you any longer. Sorry, kid. A real shame.”

Tobio hadn’t known what to say or how to respond. He stared after the man as he walked away. What was he supposed to do? The sword was the only thing he was good at. He was horrible at lessons. There was a small touch on his shoulder and Tobio jumped in surprise. He turned and saw Hanamaki looking at him in sympathy. “Let’s go back to the castle, Prince Tobio.” 

He barely noticed the two people standing on the field watching him as he walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thanks for all the kudos and comments I got on the last one!

Tooru couldn’t say he was excited when his father mentioned that they had found his brother after searching for many years. Actually, he felt complete despair overwhelm him and he had to force the words of congratulations out of a dry throat. He had tried so hard for so many years to be the son that his father wanted. But nothing he did was ever good enough. No matter how great his teacher said his studies were, not matter how well he did during training, the King would merely shake his head and say, “he can do better.”

 

Deep down, Tooru knew that his father didn’t care if he was there or not. Yes, he was the heir to the throne. But he was the son of a woman the King had been forced to marry.  A woman that he hadn’t cared for. A woman that had abandoned not only the king but her infant son as well. A woman that had been hunted down by the King’s soldiers and killed.

 

Tooru knew that his father wished she had taken Tooru with her the night she ran.

 

That didn’t stop him from trying. He did everything his father wanted him to do. But it wasn’t enough. No, his father had to send Iwaizumi-san, the head of the guard and his best friend’s father, to find the child that he had lost. The child that was birthed by a woman he _did_ care for. But she was another woman that left him.

 

Tooru wondered if he would let her live.

 

It wasn’t a consideration he had given to Tooru’s mother.

 

But at least this woman had wanted her child.

 

Tooru had been left behind.

 

“Hey, what’s wrong with you?” Hajime asked as his staff slid past Tooru’s defenses for the third time that day and slammed into the Prince’s shoulder. Tooru yelped and rubbed the spot, pouting at his best friend. Hajime just rolled his eyes.

 

“ _He’s_ coming today,” Tooru said, trying to explain his bad mood.

 

“Who is?”

 

“Him.”

 

Hajime huffed in irritation and whacked Tooru on the arm with the staff. Tooru yelped once again. “Stop that!”

 

“Then tell me what you’re talking about.”

 

Tooru scowled at his best friend. Shouldn’t he be able to tell? Isn’t that some sort of best friend rule or something? “Him! The brat! The –“

 

“Your brother,” Hajime cut in with a disapproving look. “A kid that you’ve never met and is probably scared out of his mind.”

 

“You don’t know that! He could have been in a perfectly loving family and have everything he wanted! What if he’s horrible? What if he tries to-“

 

“I’m not listening to this,” Hajime informed him solemnly as he shook his head back and forth. “Be nice to the kid.” Hajime’s eyes suddenly lit up. “Wait, is my father coming home? When?”

 

Tooru pouted. He wasn’t even listening to him! “Today. Father said they’d be here before dinner.”

 

Hajime beamed and hurriedly placed his staff back on the rack. “I’m going to wait for them! Are you coming?”

 

“No.”

 

“You’re such a crybaby,” Hajime muttered but the smile didn’t leave his face. He ran off of the training grounds and toward the castle. Tooru watched him go. It was fine. Hajime just wanted to see his father. Tooru liked Iwaizumi-san too. Usually, he would be right beside the other boy in waiting for the man to return. It wasn’t as if Hajime was running away from him to go meet the new prince. So there was nothing to worry about.

 

Tooru repeated these words to himself throughout the rest of the day. When he went to his rooms after training, he saw a strange boy walking down the hall. He almost asked what the boy was doing but the boy stopped and bowed to Tooru when he saw him before continuing on. Tooru thought he saw a ragged shirt in his hands. The new attendant, perhaps?

 

Tooru opened his door and moved into his room. “How was training?” His own attendant, Yahaba, asked him.

 

“Great. As always,” Tooru responded, not wanting to mention his distraction and the multitude of bruises that were a result of it. He hesitated as he stripped off his sweat soaked shirt. “Is he here yet?”

 

Yahaba remained silent for a moment as he took the garment from Tooru’s hands. “He is.”

 

Tooru hissed at the confirmation. Right. Fine. It was fine. It wasn’t as if he was suddenly going to be dismissed because of this boy. It was fine.

 

He made sure to arrive early that night at the dining hall. He hoped that he could speak to his father before the boy arrived. “Hello, sir,” Tooru greeted as he slid into his usual seat. His father turned his blue eyes onto him.

  
“Tooru. I heard you were a bit distracted in practice this morning.”

 

Tooru fought back a wince. “I was merely excited.”

 

“I’m sure,” the voice was sarcastic. Tooru bit the inside of his lip hard enough to draw blood. “Don’t let it happen again.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

The door opened and a young boy stepped through. He looked around the room in a mixture of astonishment and bafflement. Tooru took the moment to study him. He was slight, with straight dark hair and a pale complexion. He seemed unused to the clothes he wore and was fiddling with the bottom of his tunic.

 

“Ah, Tobio. Come here, my boy,” his father called. Tooru’s head snapped around. _My boy? You have got to be kidding._ The boy, Tobio, moved toward them slowly and he didn’t sit until one of the servants stepped forward to pull out the chair for him. Tooru’s eyes narrowed. He couldn’t pull out the chair himself? Was he really a spoilt brat like Tooru had said earlier?  Tobio glanced at Tooru for the first time and Tooru once again bit the inside of his cheek to keep from howling. Blue eyes. He had their father’s eyes. “Tobio, this is Tooru, your older brother. Tooru, greet your brother,” his father said with the usual coldness toward Tooru. Tooru swallowed hard at the warmth the man had used to address Tobio just disappearing as soon as Tooru’s name was mentioned.

 

“Hello,” Tooru greeted as stoically as he could. “Nice to meet you, brother.”

 

“Hello,” the other boy responded softly.

 

“Eat,” Father said as he motioned toward the food on the table. “You must be hungry.”

 

Tooru watched as Tobio’s eyes locked on the bread basket. With a quick hand, he reached forward to grab it. He placed a single piece on his plate, he didn’t really care for bread after all, and placed the rest beside him, just out of reach. Let’s see how the kid reacted to this. “Is there a problem, Tobio?” Father asked and Tooru forced himself not to look at the alpha. He knew his father had just seen what he’d done and he didn’t want to see the disappointment on his face.

 

 “I, uh, don’t know what any of this is.”

 

Tooru’s eyes flew toward the boy in surprise. He didn’t know what the food was? Had he merely reached for the bread because that was all he knew? If that was so, he might need to reassess his earlier opinion. “Then I guess you’ll have to try it and find out.”

 

Of course. His father’s way of being _helpful_. Looking at the boy’s panicked face, Tooru felt a flash of guilt overtake him. “Give me your plate,” he ordered. Tobio glanced at him in surprise and Tooru held out his hand. The plate was given to him and he began to reach around the table, placing a small amount of things on the surface. “Try these and tell us which you like. We’ll be able to judge other things based on that.”

 

He ignored the smile the boy gave him as he picked up his fork and scooped up the first thing on the plate. Tooru’s eye twitched when he saw the awkward manner the boy held the utensil. No doubt he would be given lessons. “I like this.”

 

“That’s chicken,” Tooru informed him.  

 

The boy eagerly moved onto the next thing and Tooru found himself fighting back a laugh at the look of pure horror and disgust on the boys face once he placed it in his mouth. “And those would be carrots. Based on your expression, I would say that’s a no.”

 

They continued on in this manner for some time and Tooru found that he was actually enjoying it. It was better than the ways they usually spent these dinners. But then his father broke in. “Tooru, I would like you to show Tobio to the training grounds tomorrow morning. He will be joining you for that and lessons every day.”  


Tooru felt his stomach drop. Tobio would be going to training with him. Having the same lessons. His father was preparing him. Preparing him for the same position Tooru was supposed to fulfill. “Yes sir.”

 

Dinner ended quickly after that and Tooru was quick to move back toward his room. He shut the door behind him quickly and sank down onto the nearest chair. He had to think this through. It didn’t mean that he was being replaced. It just meant that Tobio would be prepared in case something were to happen. It was all fine.

 

Perfectly fine.

 

The years passed and Tooru couldn’t help but drown further and further into that dread. Tobio was better than him when it came to the blade. Much better. He had even heard some call him a genius. But Tooru was better at everything else. Why did no one seem to care about that? His father was constantly comparing him and Tobio and, somehow, Tobio always came out on top. Even when Tooru presented as an alpha, his father had just commented that they would need to wait until Tobio presented before doing the official heir ceremony.

 

He knew what that meant.

 

His father was contemplating having Tobio be his heir.

 

So Tooru threw himself into his studies. He stopped spending his extra time with Hajime, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa. He had to do it. He had to be the best. Or there wasn’t any reason for him to be here.

 

He was happy for Hajime when he presented as an alpha. He had never doubted that his best friend would. Even at thirteen, he was the definition of alpha. He waited for his friend eagerly that day at training. He wanted to compare their experience and see if they shared the same one. He wanted to know if Hajime smelled anything that was, “intoxicating and mysterious” as many of the writings claimed. He perked up when he saw his best friend walking toward him and then stilled when he saw what happened next. Tobio smiled at Hajime and Hajime froze where he was standing. Tooru watched in horror as his best friend tilted his head to the side and took a deep breath.

 

No.

 

This could not be happening.

 

Tooru hurried forward and quickly grabbed Hajime’s arm and pulled him away from Tobio. “What was that?” he hissed when he was sure the other boy wouldn’t be able to hear him.

 

“I…have no idea,” Hajime admitted, a faint trace of pink staining his cheeks. “He just…smelled really good.”  


You have _got_ to be kidding.

 

The kid hadn’t even presented! Wasn’t it odd that Hajime, an alpha, was drawn toward a boy whose secondary gender hadn’t even been revealed? Tooru fumed throughout their training and hurried to the library right after. He could forgo the bath for a few hours. He had some things to look up.

 

By the end of his impromptu research session, Tooru concluded that yes, it was possible for a newly presented alpha to be drawn to someone that had yet to present. However, most of those cases showed that there was a preference for the scent of that person and there was a chance it would change after the person’s secondary gender had been revealed. _A chance_. A slight one, but it was there nonetheless. But there was one thing that all the books he checked agreed on.

 

There was no way Tobio was an alpha.

 

If a newly turned alpha was drawn to the natural scent of a person, that person was positive to be a beta or omega.

 

Tobio wasn’t an alpha.

 

Tooru couldn’t help the overwhelming relief he felt as he closed the books. It wasn’t unheard of for a beta to be placed on the throne if absolutely necessary but it had never happened when there was another sibling, an alpha sibling.

 

But Tooru couldn’t completely ignore the fact that his father preferred Tobio to him. He could see his father naming Tobio the heir just to spite Tooru.

 

So he watched. He saw that Hajime kept his distance from Tobio. Saw the depressed expression that crossed his brother’s face each time it happened. He saw the way Tobio moved toward others for comfort, comfort that was usually never given, whenever he was upset. And Tooru wondered. He suspected.

 

And then he knew.

 

Hajime had become part of Tooru’s guard shortly after the two presented and Tooru was well aware that it wouldn’t be long until his best friend was head of the guard. He was already showing his authority and the other members were slowly beginning to turn to him when Tooru did something stupid that he shouldn’t be doing. And Tooru might, _might_ , have been doing some of it in purpose just for that reason. So that his best friends strength could be shown. It was because of this that Hajime was in his room on that night.

 

Tooru noticed it first. He noticed how his best friend was fidgeting slightly from his post by the door. Tooru frowned. Hajime didn’t _fidget_. Ever. Then Hajime’s head snapped to the side and a loud growl broke through his lips. Tooru was on his feet in an instant but he couldn’t see or hear anything that would cause that reaction. The other guard stationed by his door had also turned to Hajime with wide eyes. But, like Tooru, he didn’t seem to sense anything amiss.

 

And then his best friend was throwing open the door and running down the hall.

 

Tooru followed him instantly, not knowing what was going on but knowing it was important if it got his best friend this riled. Hajime stopped in front of Tobio’s door and a sinking feeling bloomed in Tooru’s chest. Today was Tobio’s thirteenth birthday. And if Hajime was reacting like this…

 

Tooru barely grabbed onto his best friend when the door opened and the scent hit them. The other member of his guard, a beta that Tooru didn’t know the name of, grabbed onto Hajime as well. Kunimi stared at them in surprise as they struggled. “Check on Tobio,” Tooru managed to snap as he fought his best friend from entering the room. Kunimi did so quickly and returned with a pale face. So he was right. “Hajime, listen to me. You can’t go in there. Tobio will be fine. You know that. Come on.” The alpha struggled even more at the mention of Tobio’s name but Tooru constantly repeated the lines, hoping that it would bring some sense back to the alpha.

 

Slowly, Hajime seemed to come back into himself. He took a deep breath and then growled once more before shaking his head. “Go,” Tooru ordered and his best friend disappeared without another word. His beta guard stared after him with wide eyes. Tooru sighed. He could feel the headache forming. He turned to the beta standing in front of his brother’s door. “No one will hear about this.”

 

“Yes, your highness,” Kunimi whispered as he wrung his hands.

 

Tooru nodded at the beta and quickly walked out of the room, panting once he reached the hallway. The thought of being with Tobio in anyway completely sickened him. But…an omega going through their first heat.

 

He needed to change his clothes.

 

And wash his skin.

 

His brother’s scent was clinging to him.

 

He might actually be sick.


	3. Chapter 3

Tobio’s lessons changed after that day. Instead of training in the mornings, he found himself with some of the noble omega’s that resided in the castle, learning how to keep a household. Instead of spending the afternoons learning with Tooru, he was with the head court attendant, learning all there was to know about keeping a castle. Preparing rooms (which basically consisted of picking the room and telling servants what to do), caring for any children he had in the future (but there were servants to help with that as well), so on and so forth. Any visitors to the palace would be expected to be shown to their rooms by the royal omega. Since his father didn’t have a consort, the role fell on Tobio’s shoulders. He decided what the meals were and gave the list to those in the kitchen once a week.

 

Tobio hated it.

 

He missed the feel of the sword in his hand. He even missed Tooru’s obnoxious laughter when they attended lessons together. Now, the only time he saw Tooru was at dinner. He went from spending all of his time with his brother to seeing him for an hour each night. Not that there was any conversation to miss but he missed being in his presence. Tooru was able to radiate a kind of peacefulness that made Tobio’s jumbled mind calm. Now…he didn’t have that. He was surrounded by older omega’s, wives of the nobles. The only ones his own age were Kunimi and a couple of his guards. Kindaichi, the boy that had trained with Tobio for years, presented as an alpha and had immediately been placed on Tooru’s personal guard beside Hajime. Hajime that Tobio now only saw when he was standing in the dining hall each night.

 

Years passed in this manner and Tobio felt as if he was slowly being strangled. He hated the castle. Hated the fact that the only person he had to talk to was Kunimi. Kunimi, his beta attendant, was smarter than Tobio ever hoped to be. Tobio was selfish. He knew that Kunimi would do well in a more scholarly atmosphere. He had contemplated getting the other boy reassigned many times, maybe having him be a disciple of the historians or the castle healers. But he didn’t want to lose his friend. So he said nothing. He never asked Kunimi if he was happy. Never asked him if he wanted to do something else with his life. And, as time went on, the other boy became more and more withdrawn. And Tobio knew that he was the cause of it. But he didn’t know what he should do. He didn’t know if he was strong enough to give up the one person in the castle that still treated him like himself and not just an omega annoyance.

 

His father made it clear that the only use he had now for Tobio was a political alliance. He wanted to marry Tobio off to one of the more powerful, and more rich, countries. His father cared only about wealth. He saw Tobio as a way to achieve that wealth.

 

Tobio just wanted out.

 

The only consolation he had was found in an old piece of parchment. It was thin and wrinkled with how many times it had been unfolded and folded again. But Tobio found himself pulling the fragile paper out of its hiding spot each and every night when Kunimi left him.

 

_My dear Tobio,_

_I’m sorry. I had thought, had hoped and prayed, that we would be able to stay together. That I wouldn’t have to watch as you were taken from me. Yet I think I always knew that our time together would be short. I tried to give you a good and happy life. I hoped that I succeeded. Please, my son, do your best to achieve your goals. Be true to yourself and what you believe in. No matter what happens or where you end up, just know that I love you._

_Your Mother,_

_Kageyama Aimi_

Be true to yourself and what you believe in. Was Tobio doing that? He saw the way people in Aoba Johsai suffered with the new taxes being forced on them. Saw the servants limp to do their assigned jobs after they had been beaten for small crimes – crimes that Tobio wouldn’t even consider to be crimes. On more than one occasion he heard servants whispering in the halls, saying how the King had imposed another new tax and Prince Tooru had been searching for a way to keep the people from starving. Tobio couldn’t do anything about it but his heart ached for the people.

 

He wondered if any of the other countries were better. Did they treat their people like this? Did they act as if being an omega was some sort of crime? He didn’t know. But the longer he was in Aoba Johsai, the more he wanted to find out. He wanted to escape the castle he was imprisoned in. He wanted to return to the time when he loved his life, even if it consisted of working day in and day out. He wanted to meet the woman that had made him laugh. His memories were fading of her day by day. He knew that her hair looked like his. He knew that her eyes were dark but he wasn’t sure the exact shade any longer. Every time he tried to picture her a different piece of his memory was missing. He wanted to see her.

 

He came up with a plan. He knew that his guards traded off during the mornings so that they could all go to the training grounds. So, one cool morning he waited until Kunimi left and then quickly stripped from the clothes the other boy had chosen. He pulled on a pair of worn trousers and a plain tunic that he had stashed away after it was torn. Kunimi had wanted to throw it away but Tobio had told him not to do so. He then grabbed a nice vest that would cover most of the tunic and a long cloak. He had a bag full of gold pieces that he had managed to obtain in various ways over the years and he placed them in the belt pouch he wore – which is where is mother’s letter was also stored. And then he left his room and headed toward the gardens.

 

It wasn’t odd for him to go to the gardens. He liked the cool, calm air. The quiet solitude. The moment that he could just breathe. Tobio had found a secluded area in the gardens a few years ago and he moved there now, noticing from the corner of his eye that there was only one guard following him that morning, just as he had hoped. He sat in his secluded garden, lying against the grass as he looked at the sky. And then he waited.

 

It wasn’t as long of a wait as he had thought. He heard muffled voices and sat up slowly, letting his eyes wander to the small opening in branches where he could see what was going on. His guard was talking to the other guard as the two got ready to change posts. Tobio quietly stood and softly pushed his way through the branches to come out on the other side. He moved swiftly and gently, putting as much distance between himself and his guards as he could before he started to run. On the way, he stripped the robe and the vest, leaving him in the worn clothing, and made sure to let his clothes get caught on various thorns. He rubbed dirt on his cheeks and mussed his hair. Then he slipped out of the gardens and moved toward the lower gate.

 

On the way, he grabbed one of the water buckets lining the wall and made sure to keep his head down as he moved around the guards that watched the comings and goings. As soon as he stepped outside of the gate, he turned on the first street he saw and began to move quickly. This was it. The first time he had been outside the castle since he was brought in nine years before. He set the bucket down against a wooden building and continued on his way. He saw the people moving about their daily lives. None of them paid him any attention. That was good. He didn’t want to get anyone in trouble.

 

He looked around the crowded area before deciding to keep going straight. He was going home. He was going to find his mother and the two of them could leave. He knew some tricks after his years in the castle. He could make sure they weren’t caught. First…he needed to figure out how to get there. He just knew that if he could get up on that ledge, where he had looked down and first saw the city, he would be able to find his way home.  

 

The further he walked the less crowded the areas became. And more run down the homes were. He saw people sitting out front of their homes, looking as if they hadn’t had a decent meal in years. He felt the knot in his stomach grow as he looked at them. This is what his father had accomplished. He just prayed his brother would be able to make it right when it was his time to sit upon the throne.

 

Eventually, the houses disappeared and he was walking down a path toward a group of trees. That seemed right. He remembered a lot of trees. And then the ledge. And more trees. Iwaizumi-san had said that it was a six hour journey on horseback all those years ago. It couldn’t be that much longer on foot, right? He was sure he would make it there by nightfall.

 

But he couldn’t find the ledge. He kept walking and kept turning his head to try and see if maybe he had just missed it, but he didn’t see it anywhere. Maybe Iwaizumi-san had strayed from the path so he could show Tobio the castle? That had to be it. So he just needed to continue to walk and he would be fine.

 

There was a rustling sound behind him and Tobio turned his head slightly. An animal? Those lived out here. Sometimes Tooru went hunting. Tobio shrugged his shoulders and turned back around. It was nothing to worry about. But then something more startling happened. A person stepped out of the trees and into Tobio’s path. Tobio stopped, his brows pulling together as the man stared at him. He seemed…familiar. He was tall, with light brown hair and brown eyes. A beta. If Tobio could just remember…

 

“I don’t know what you’re attempting here, your highness,” the beta said lowly as he moved forward. Tobio flinched at the words. Ah. “But you should really be more careful.”

 

And that was all he heard before he heard someone step up behind him and his vision went black.

 

Tobio woke to his head pounding. He groaned loudly and turned over on the bed, curling into himself. He clutched the blanket that covered him and pulled it up over his face, trying to block the sunlight that was making him feel as if he was getting constantly smacked in the head by one of their practice staffs. _Am I sick? Did I do something yesterday that caused…_

His eyes flew open wide and he threw the blanket off of him as he scrambled into a sitting position. Frantically, his eyes flickered around the room. This wasn’t his room. This wasn’t any room he knew of in the castle… the colors were wrong. There were maroon tapestries hanging on the walls. Maroon. Where was he?

 

_“I don’t know what you’re attempting here, your highness, but you should really be more careful.”_

The pain on the back of his head.

 

He had been knocked unconscious.

 

No wonder his head hurt so badly.

 

Tobio took a deep breath and tried to clear the black spots that were swimming in his vision. He couldn’t…think. His head…he shook his head again and forced his eyes open. He took in the large room that consisted of the bed he was sitting on, a sitting table, a writing desk, and a wardrobe. Trying to breathe through the pain in his head, Tobio pushed himself to the edge of the bed. Tentatively, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and placed his bare feet on the cold stone. He blinked down in confusion at his bare legs.

 

Bare. Legs.

 

Panicked, Tobio threw the blanket away from him and looked down. He was wearing a maroon nightshirt, which seemed to be just a bit too small. He looked around the room frantically for his clothes. His clothes…his belt! The letter! Tobio jumped out of bed – and fell face first to the floor. He groaned as the pain in his head exploded once more. He’s stomach twisted and he closed his eyes as he concentrated on keeping the bile from coming up. Once he was sure he wasn’t going to puke, he crawled on his hands and knees toward the wardrobe. He was panting by the time he reached it and he grabbed onto the doors to pull it open.

 

It was empty.

 

Something in his chest exploded and Tobio let out a loud howl of grief he wasn’t even aware his body could make. The door flew open instantly and a group of guards clad in maroon and white ran into the room. They all froze when they saw Tobio huddled against the wardrobe, tears streaming down his face and a loud sound of pure despair leaking from his lips. “Move!” Someone snapped and the next thing Tobio knew, he was pulled against a slight body. He took in a deep breath and his body instantly relaxed at the scent of another omega. The omega was letting out a reassuring purr and Tobio’s wailing stopped as he buried his face in the omega’s neck.

 

“Everyone out,” a new voice cut in. The voice wasn’t exactly cold but it lacked any form of warmth and didn’t portray any emotion. Tobio pulled his head away from the omega and looked up in time to see the door closing behind the soldiers, leaving him alone with the omega and the large alpha standing just to the left of the door. The arms that were holding Tobio left slowly and Tobio turned toward the other omega. A young man about his own age was staring at him with hard eyes that contradicted the reassuring scent he was sending toward Tobio. He had copper hair with angular cut bangs and a pair of hazel eyes. Tobio focused in on the bite mark that decorated the omega’s neck. Tobio pushed himself back away from the two unfamiliar people.

 

“Kageyama Tobio,” the tall alpha said in that strange non-tone. “Second prince of Aoba Johsai. I apologize for the…measures my men took to bring you here. We were unaware the second prince was an omega.” The man’s eyes seemed to flash in irritation. “Have no doubt that my men will be punished for harming you in such a way.”

 

Tobio didn’t know what to say. Was this man just upset that he had been hurt because he was an omega? Not because his…men…had hurt an innocent person?

 

Where _was_ he?

 

“Who are you?” Tobio finally managed to speak, his voice raspy from his burning throat.

 

The alpha and omega exchanged surprised glances before turning their attention back to Tobio. The omega’s brows were furrowed and the alpha just continued to stare at him impassively. “Kageyama Tobio. Do you know where you are?”

 

Tobio shook his head slowly. Should he have?

 

“That is…unanticipated. As the second prince, I expected you to have the same training as Oikawa Tooru,” the alpha said, his face twitching from its stoic expression. “I did not expect that the second prince would be so sheltered.”

 

“I’m an omega,” the words slipped out before Tobio could second guess himself. He then flinched with the other omega’s scent sharpened in anger.

 

“So?” the boy demanded. “Don’t tell me you’re one of those omega’s that think all they’re good for is taking care of their alpha’s and having children.”

 

Tobio’s mouth dropped open at the obvious scorn in the omega’s voice. The same scorn he felt whenever he attended his lessons daily. Did…did someone else think the same way he did? “I…used to get the same training as Tooru,” Tobio muttered, wanting to defend himself from the disdainful glare the omega was giving him. “But when I presented my father…” he cut himself off. He didn’t know these people. He didn’t even know where he was. Why should he explain himself?

 

“The King of Aoba Johsai,” the alpha said thoughtfully, nodding his head as if something he had suspected had been confirmed. “Yes, he does not hold omega’s high. I did think that it would be different considering you were his son. That is no matter. It is of no consequence.” He moved toward the small table and took a seat in the wooden chair. “Kenjirou, would you mind helping him? I do not think he will let me do so.”

 

The omega nodded and gracefully stood. It was then that Tobio noticed how the omega was dressed. The clothing matched those that Tobio wore around the castle – a soft pair of britches that when you stood looked almost like a long skirt. A flowing tunic that insinuated his collar bone. The cloth had delicate stitching, most of it in shades of maroon and white. It was the dressings of a noble omega. But the colors were wrong.

 

The omega bowed down and wrapped his arm around Tobio. He helped Tobio to his feet and the omega swayed as he stood. His stomach churned once again and he tried to shift away from the shorter omega. But the grip around him tightened and the omega, Kenjirou?, helped him toward the bed. “This is ridiculous,” the omega snapped, “Wakatoshi, you better make sure those idiots are punished appropriately or I’m going to do it myself.”

 

“That will not be necessary,” the alpha muttered and Tobio’s eyebrows rose in surprise when he looked at the omega warily. “I stated that I would take care of it.” Kenjirou gave his alpha one last hard stare as he helped Tobio onto the bed. He reached behind Tobio to fluff the pillows a bit before pulling the blanket up on Tobio’s legs. He couldn’t understand what was happening. These people had knocked him unconscious. They had him in a strange room with guards at the door. And yet…yet the omega seemed to be upset that he had been hurt and they were trying to take care of him.

 

Tobio didn’t understand.

 

“Kageyama Tobio, what do you know of Shiratorizawa?” the alpha asked once Kenjirou stopped fiddling with the blanket and settled on the edge of the bed.

 

Shiratorizawa… “It’s the nation that borders Aoba Johsai?”

 

Wakatoshi nodded his head once in acknowledgement. “It is. Are you aware that Aoba Johsai and Shiratorizawa have a alliance between their nations that they will stand together against any threats made against the other?”

 

Threats? Alliance? Even during his time studying his country’s history and political standing with Tooru, he had never heard of such a thing. “No.”

 

Wakatoshi did not seem surprised. “Are you aware of the current political crisis?”

 

Tobio shook his head and Kenjirou let out a sigh of irritation. Wakatoshi sent the omega a disapproving glance but said omega just ignored him. “Does Fukurodani sound familiar?”

 

Tobio’s brows furrowed. It did sound familiar…ah! “A country that borders Shiratorizawa. Part of the eastern alliance.”

 

“Correct,” Wakatoshi nodded. “Fukurodani has been going through many difficulties the last twenty years. The current King…does not value his people. Shiratorizawa has allowed the citizens of Fukuradani to enter the borders for work opportunities and trade. Fukurodani has demanded that Shiratorizawa stop allowing such things. They have closed their own borders and refused to allow the people of Shiratorizawa to enter. Those that lived within the country for their own work or moved for a marriage have all been sent back. It has been learned that those that refused to leave their families have been taken and locked within the dungeon. It is completely unacceptable. All negations have failed. A war is brewing between the two countries. As you stated, Fukurodani is part of the eastern alliance. A war for Fukuradani and the alliance will completely drain Shiratorizawa’s resources and have grave repercussions for the people. Shiratorizawa has approached the King of Aoba Johsai but the King refuses to adhere to the alliance the two countries hold.”

 

Tobio wasn’t sure what to say. How could he tell the man in front of him how the news of his father’s disagreement in no way surprised him? What was happening in Fukurodani? And if there was an alliance between the two nations, why hadn’t he ever heard about it?

 

Did Tooru know?

 

“I am sorry that you are now involved,” the alpha said formally. “The representative that was sent to speak with the King of Aoba Johsai noticed you leaving the castle and recognized you from the feast the night before. He and the soldiers sent with him decided to…obtain you for the benefit of Shiratorizawa.”

 

Obtain him?

 

He…was in Shiratorizawa?

 

“This is the Crown Prince of Shiratorizawa, Ushijima Wakatoshi,” Kenjirou said when he saw the surprised look on Tobio’s features. “I suppose we should have started with that. I am Ushijima Kenjirou, his consort.”

 

Tobio didn’t know what to do or say. The Crown Prince of Shiratorizawa and his consort? He had been…taken by them? He was in another kingdom?

 

Did anyone know he was gone?

 

Would they think he left on his own?

 

Well, he had. But…would they be looking for him?

 

“I would like to leave,” Tobio said calmly as his body began to shake from the implications of the words the men had uttered.

 

The alpha and omega exchanged yet another look. Tobio didn’t like the look of that. “I’m afraid I will not be allowing you to leave,” Wakatoshi said slowly. Tobio’s body tensed. “Although I did not condone what my men have done, you are now here. I have already dispatched a messenger to Aoba Johsai. As long as the King agrees to follow through with their agreement and help us with the negotiations with Fukurodani, we will send you back. Until that moment, you will be staying in this room. Guards will be posted outside your door. Please do not try to leave. My men will use any force necessary to keep you here.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter! I really hope everyone likes it! Please let me know if you do!

Tooru noticed something was wrong the moment he walked into the dining hall for dinner. Ever since the first night he arrived, Tobio was always there before him. Not surprising, considering his brother didn’t seem to care how he looked most of the time. He entered the dining hall that night, Hajime right behind him, and paused when he saw the empty chair. Tooru sent Hajime a quick look, trying to judge the expression on his best friends face, but Hajime was as stoic as he always was when he was around Tooru’s father. But Tooru didn’t miss the fact that Hajime’s eyes were intensely focused on the vacant chair.

 

He perched in his own chair carefully. “Good evening,” he greeted his father. The man merely nodded his head and began to place items on his plate. Tooru’s brows furrowed slightly and he glanced at a servant standing in the corner. The woman’s face was pale. When she saw Tooru looking at her, she pointedly looked toward the empty chair. “Should we wait for Tobio, sir?”

 

His father paused in his movements before pursing his lips. He set his utensils down and turned his dark blue eyes to Tooru. Tooru bit the inside of his lip, a habit he had never managed to break when he was around his father. “It seems your brother has decided to have a belated rebellious episode. He managed to lose his guards this morning and it has been confirmed that he left the castle. His own guard, as well as many of the castle guard, are searching for him now.”

 

Tooru’s hands fisted into fists. Tobio left the castle? He got away from the guards? That was…unexpected. What was he planning to do? Where did he think he could go?

 

What was his father planning on doing once they found him?

 

“I see,” Tooru replied carefully. He calmly grabbed his own utensils and began his meal. He couldn’t let his father see the thoughts swirling in his mind. The King did not like people defying him. Especially his family. And Tobio leaving the castle was the biggest form of defiance the omega had ever done. He should feel happy about it. He had no doubt that the omega had dropped in his father’s estimation. But…relief was not the emotion swimming in his chest. There was horror, worry, and a brief bit of amusement. Amusement that a ‘mere omega’, as his father referred to Tobio, had managed to slip past his guard and make it out of the castle without anyone noticing.

 

They ate their food in complete silence and Oikawa excused himself at the first possible moment. He made sure to keep his steps even and unaffected as he moved through the castle. He waited until he was on the second staircase before gesturing Hajime to step up beside him. “Find Hanamaki, and Matsukawa. If they’re in the castle bring them to my quarters.”

 

Hajime didn’t even respond. He turned on his heel and made his way back down the stairs. Tooru continued forward as if nothing had happened. The last thing he needed was one of the servants or soldiers reporting back to his father. He continued into his room and then collapsed onto his chair as soon as the door closed behind him. Tobio had managed to get out of the castle. Where would he go? What would he do? It took years for Tobio to find his way to his room without getting lost. How did he expect to find his way outside the castle? There were so many things that could go wrong. So many things that could happen to an _omega_.

 

A pit formed in his stomach. Tobio hadn’t been out of the castle since he was eight. It had been nine years. Nine years of staying on the castle grounds.

 

He had no idea how things worked outside of those gates.

 

There was a single knock on the door before it was pushed open. Hajime entered first, followed closely by Hanamaki, and Matsukawa. Tooru was surprised by the person that entered after them. “Kindaichi,” Tooru greeted, looking at Hajime quizzically.

 

“I trust him,” Hajime growled. Even from where he was sitting, Tooru could feel the anger radiating off of the alpha.

 

Tooru didn’t question the decision. If Hajime trusted him enough to bring him here, especially when it was dealing with Tobio, Tooru knew the boy could be trusted. “Hanamaki, what the hell is going on?” Tooru growled, his own alpha pheromones spreading throughout the room.

 

Hanamaki winced. “I was with most of the guard at the training grounds. Prince Tobio spends the mornings before his lessons in the gardens. There is a secluded area in the far corner where he likes to spend his time. We all are aware that he goes there to get away from the palace. The area had two large hedges that cut it off from the rest of the garden. When the Prince has these moments, we stand outside those hedges.”

 

“You don’t have eyes on him?!” Hajime demanded furiously, his hands clenching at his sides.

 

Tooru knew that the question was valid but he felt slightly bad for Hanamaki. The beta cowered in on himself as he stared at the alpha apologetically. “He likes to lie on the grass. There isn’t any other way out or in-“

 

“Apparently there is!”

 

Hnamaki’s eyes dropped. “Prince Tobio appears to have pushed through branches of another hedge and left through the other half of the garden. There were a couple of servants that reported seeing an unfamiliar young man with a water bucket leaving through the lower gates.”

 

Tooru’s brows creased instantly. “The lower gates? Why would he go there?”

 

“We have no idea. I just spent the entire day searching the town but I wasn’t able to find anything,” the beta admitted in a self depreciating tone. “The captain sent half of us back to get some sleep before we start off fresh early tomorrow morning.”

 

Tooru’s mind was flipping through the information quickly. “Hajime, is your father in the city at the moment?”

 

Hajime’s eyes never left the beta that was trying to slip behind the stone faced Matsukawa as he nodded his head. “As far as I know he is.”

 

“Find out exactly where Tobio’s mother lives,” Tooru ordered. His father had never mentioned the woman but if Tobio had left, there was no doubt that he would go to someone he knew. He would want to go somewhere he felt protected. It was an omega instinct.

 

Hajime didn’t respond but he did head toward the door. Tooru noticed that every person in the room relaxed as the alpha disappeared. “Well, what else do you know?”

 

“The King sent soldiers to check the surrounding areas,” Matsukawa commented. “Though those that were sent are not those of higher status.”

 

Of course they weren’t. Because Tobio was an omega. It wasn’t as if he could go very far. That would be hid fathers thought process. But Tooru knew better. His brother was not the most intelligent of people but Tooru remembered their training. He knew that Tobio could fight. He hoped his brother had been smart enough to bring some sort of weapon with him.

 

“The guards that were on duty this morning are being downstairs until your father decides that they have paid for their crime,” Hanamaki informed Tooru. He closed his eyes at the news and sighed. He couldn’t fault his father for that. Not truly. Yes, Tobio was the one at fault. But there was a reason Tobio had his own guard assigned to him. The fact that the guards had been allowing Tobio to be alone where no one could see if something happened to the omega…that was something that needed to be dealt with.

 

“You can go,” Tooru told the three boys, ignoring the bows the three graced him with. They closed the door behind them and Tooru shook his head as he groaned loudly. He couldn’t help but feel like something was wrong. His brother was an omega. An omega that had been kept away from the worst of the world. He was sheltered and raised to be a royal consort. Tooru wasn’t even sure if his brother remembered most of the training he had received before he presented.

 

He looked up when a knock sounded and the door was pushed open. Yahaba stepped inside. He looked surprised to see Oikawa sitting at the small table. “Your highness. I’ll prepare your nightclothes.”

 

“Thank you, Yahaba,” Oikawa murmured as his attendant moved toward the bedroom. He paused. “Yahaba! Can you bring Tobio’s attendant to me? That boy that always looks like he’s tired?”

 

“Kunimi,” Yahaba corrected with a small smile. Tooru tried to smile back but it didn’t seem to work. “I believe he is in Prince Tobio’s room. I will be back momentarily.”

 

His attendant bowed once more and slipped out of the door. He returned only a couple of minutes later with said boy in tow. “Your Highness,” the boy bowed his head. He looked up and bit his lip. Tooru watched as the boy wrung his hands nervously. “Is there any news on Prince Tobio?”

 

Tooru shook his head and the boy’s shoulders drooped. “I’m looking into it,” he told him, hoping that it would bring at least a bit of relief to the beta. “I just wanted to speak with you to see if you had any information that might help.”

 

Kunimi’s eyes lowered once more and the boy shook his head. “I’m sorry…Prince Tobio did not give any indication of what he was planning. This morning seemed to be just any other morning.”

 

Tooru frowned in disappointment. He had hoped that the boy would have some information, maybe something that would tell them where Tobio would have gone. The only thing Tooru could think of was his mother. “Has Tobio ever talked about his mother?” Tooru prodded gently.

 

Those eyes flickered up briefly before looking back at the floor. There was surprise in those eyes. “Um…” it was clear that this boy, Kunimi, didn’t want to tell Tooru anything that could get Tobio into any trouble. Well, any more trouble than he was already in.

 

“Whatever you say will stay in this room,” Tooru told him quietly. The boy glanced up once more and Tooru kept his gaze. “I swear to it.”

 

Those eyes flashed with indecision for another moment before a harden resolve overtook them. “He has a letter. From his mother that he keeps with him. He doesn’t know that I know about it. He keeps it hidden in a bookshelf in his room. I checked the shelf after…” he swallowed hard before continuing. “The letter is gone. He took it with him.”

 

Well, that was enough confirmation for Tooru. A letter? It must have been something he had brought with him. There was no way that letter had reached him once he was in the castle. Every letter went straight to his father’s steward. If a letter had come from Tobio’s mother, it would have been given straight to their father. “Thank you, Kunimi.”

 

The beta bowed and then hurried out of the room. Yahaba closed the door behind the other boy. “Do you truly think that Prince Tobio is heading toward his mother’s house?”

 

“I think that Tobio is _trying_ to,” Tooru replied with a tired smile. Yahaba had been with him for years – he trusted him with his life. “Everyone knows that Tobio isn’t the best with directions.”

 

Yahaba’s calm face cracked with a small smile. “Yes. I believe I have found him wandering the castle many times.”

 

Tooru smiled wryly, “Haven’t we all?” he chuckled but then remembered that his brother was now not even in the castle. He was outside the gates. No doubt more lost than he had ever been in his life.

 

A knock sounded and Hajime appeared. He barely had the door closed behind him before he spoke. “Kitagawa Daiichi.”

 

“Go.”

 

The alpha was gone as soon as the word passed Tooru’s lips. “Yahaba, let Kindaichi know that he’s to cover for Hajime tomorrow.”

 

Yahaba bowed in acknowledgement before closing the door for the last time. Tooru sighed deeply and ran a hand over his face.

 

It was going to be a long few days.

 

The next day, Tooru went through the motions as if nothing had happened. He went to training and lessons and tried not to think about the fact that Kitagawa Daiichi was less than half a day away and Hajime should have returned by early afternoon at the latest. By the time dinner rolled around, Tooru was fighting back his anxiety. Since the day Hajime had been assigned to Tooru’s guard, he had been the one to accompany Tooru to every meeting with his father. There was no way his father wouldn’t notice that his guard had suddenly changed.

 

He and Kindaichi walked toward the dining hall and Tooru couldn’t help but let out a relieved sigh when he saw Hajime waiting on the second floor landing. Kindaichi stepped back as Hajime took his place in walking one step behind Tooru. “And?” Tooru murmured softly enough that Hajime would be the only one to hear him.

 

“No one has seen him,” Hajime responded just as softly. “But there’s more to it than that.”  


Tooru nodded minutely and took one last deep breath before stepping into the dining hall. His father was already there. It seemed he hadn’t even bothered to wait for Tooru this time. “Good evening,” Tooru greeted.

 

“I do not have any more information about Tobio,” the King said instantly. “But know that he will be found.”

 

Tooru bowed his head and began to eat his own meal. The two finished their meals in silence before the King swept out of the room. Tooru swallowed the food in his own mouth and pushed his plate away. He stood and thanked the servants around him and headed back toward his room. “What happened?” Tooru asked when he made sure the two were alone.

 

Hajime let out a deep sigh and leaned against the wall. “I asked around for Kageyama. I was told that the Kageyama’s had both disappeared nine years ago. The house was left empty and no one had seen or heard from them since.”

 

Tooru closed his eyes in exasperation. “Did you father say-“

 

“He said that he took Tobio to the castle and left his mother in Kitagawa Daiichi. After that, there was no reason to try to locate her.”

 

Tooru rubbed his eyes in annoyance. He had no doubt that Tobio had tried to find his way back to his mother. Even if he had made it, his mother was no longer there. But Tobio hadn’t made it. He had escaped his guards, left the castle, travelled through the lower gate-

 

“He went the wrong way,” Tooru muttered in realization.

 

“What?”

 

“Tobio has a horrible sense of direction,” Tooru continued on. “He headed toward the first gate he saw. To go toward Kitagawa Daiichi he should have left through the eastern gate. He went to the lower gate. He went the wrong way.”

 

Hajime stared at Tooru, his mouth hanging open. Tooru waited for the words to penetrate his best friends mind. When they finally did, Hajime’s head fell forward in his hands as he let out a loud groan. “Of course he did. So if he went through the lower gate and just kept walking, where would he end up?”

 

“After he exits the forest there are numerous villages in Aoba Johsai,” Tooru muttered, picturing a map of his kingdom in his head. “It really just depends on what path he took. Past all of those is-“

 

“Shiratorizawa.”

 

A feeling of dread pooled in Tooru’s stomach. He had been part of the meeting between his father and the delegate from Shiratorizawa. He had not even known there was an agreement between their countries until that moment. He had been furious at the time. He was the heir to the throne. He should be aware of what countries they had treaties with. He had been horrified when he realized that his father was going to break the treaty with the other country. Shiratorizawa was one of the strongest powers in the north. Aoba Johsai was another. A war between them would destroy both nations. He hadn’t known what his father was thinking. He still didn’t.

 

Surely he was overreacting. There was no way Tobio would walk all the way to Shiratorizawa.

 

“Send someone you trust,” Tooru commanded. “Make sure they know to be cautious.”

 

“I’ll send Kindaichi.”

 

“Agreed.”

 

Tooru wasn’t able to sleep that night. The trepidation seemed to grow with every minute Tobio wasn’t found. There were so many things that could happen to an omega that was travelling on their own. Half of the possibilities made him sick.

 

Like the day before, he continued things as usual. Hajime was beside him the entire day and Tooru couldn’t help but mentally compare him to a wild animal trapped in a cage. He didn’t know if Hajime even knew why he was feeling the way he was. But Tooru did. He knew that Hajime and Tobio were drawn to each other. They had been since the moment they met and even more so after they presented. Tooru considered informing him of the reason but he didn’t think Hajime would appreciate it. Especially now while Tobio was missing.

 

So he thought he would just keep that thought to himself. He probably would even after Tobio was found. He doubted his father would ever allow the two to bond. There wouldn’t be any benefit in it for him. Wouldn’t it be better if the two never really understood what they were feeling toward each other? It would certainly be kinder.

 

His father missed dinner that night and Tooru found himself eating alone for the first time in ten years. He thought it was better than spending the time with his father. Without anything to report from the soldiers, Tooru decided to turn in early that night to try and catch up on the sleep he missed the previous night.

 

Tooru woke to an almost frantic pounding on his door. He groaned but quickly rolled out of bed and threw a robe on. He opened his bedroom door and instantly felt wide awake when he saw his best friends pale skin and frantic eyes. “Hajime? What’s happening? Did they find Tobio?”

 

“You’re father received a message from Shiratorizawa hours ago. They have Tobio.”

 

The instant the words were out of Hajime’s mouth, Tooru felt complete misery overcome him. He pushed the feeling aside instantly and turned toward the clothes Yahaba had removed for the next morning. “Are you completely mad? What are you doing?!” Hajime growled, his anger filling the room. Tooru almost sneezed at the scent. He turned toward Hajime sharply. And let his own pheromones expand in the room. Hajime took a step back instantly.

 

“I am doing what I have to do,” Tooru growled, throwing off his nightshirt and pulling the clothing on, “Just trust that I’ll get Tobio back.”

 

Hajime’s eyes fell in compliance but it didn’t lessen the scent in the room. Tooru snarled and stepped toward his friend. He grabbed Hajime by the shoulders and gripped them hard, shaking his friend to make him look at him. “Listen to me! My father will not, not, compromise with Shiratorizawa! It will take everything in my power to keep us from war! Do not be mistaken – I will not leave Tobio in their hands. I will speak with Ushijima if I have to. But right now we need to be calm and I need to speak to my father. If you can’t do that, I will leave you here and have someone else accompany me. Do you understand?”

 

There was a tense moment were Tooru and Hajime stared at each other challengingly. Tooru hoped his friend would compose himself enough to go with him. Hajime was the one person he trusted more than any other person on the planet. He had a way of looking at things at a face value while Tooru always tried to find the hidden meaning in the actions. They made a good team.

 

Hajime’s shoulders relaxed and the pheromones dissipated as the alpha let out a deep breath and nodded his head. “Yes, your highness.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter! I hope you all enjoy. Thanks so much for the comments on the last chapter. I love hearing from you!

Tobio has been locked in this room for a week. In the past, he had honestly wondered if anything could be worse than the constant “lessons” and court gossip he was subjected to each and every day since he came into his inheritance from the castle omega’s. He was wrong. Being stuck in this room day after day was slowly driving him insane. He wanted to be able to walk outside. Or down a hall. Or anywhere else other than in the small circle he had been pacing.

 

The omega, Kenjirou, came to visit him every day for a brief amount of the time but the visit always just consisted of the two sitting at the table in silence.

 

Apparently, the omega’s in his father’s court had been wrong. There was another omega just as “strange” as he was.

 

The only other person he saw was a young servant that brought him his meals. He heard the guards at his door but none of them tried to enter. The Prince had not bothered to return. Tobio was beginning to grow concerned. Ushijima had said that he would be able to return home as long as his father agreed to support Shiratorizawa in their upcoming struggle with Fukurodani. But…he hadn’t heard anything since that announcement.

 

He wondered if his father would give in that easily.

 

He wondered if he was worth the trouble.

 

The dread that slowly began to grow day after day was enough of an answer.

 

It was eight days before Ushijima walked through the door once more, Kenjirou on his heels. Tobio stood instantly and stepped back so his back was against the wall. He didn’t feel comfortable around the alpha – even if his mate was with him. “I am afraid that negotiations with Aoba Johsai have failed,” Ushijima announced with annoyance flashing through his tone. “It has been decided that they will not comply with their side of the treaty. We shall proceed as necessary.” Tobio couldn’t even respond before the alpha turned and once again disappeared from the room.

 

The dread that had been building seemed to suddenly engulf the omega. His father had left him. His brother had left him. They weren’t coming for him.

 

Tobio wondered if he would be moved to the dungeons at this point.

 

He didn’t think most prisoners had their own rooms. Or servants.

 

“Aoba Johsai has soldiers marching toward Shiratorizawa,” Kenjirou spoke. Tobio jumped. He hadn’t expected the other omega to still be there. “Shiratorizawa is focused on another threat. We do not need to be waging a war on both the north and east sides.” Tobio’s brows furrowed at the words. Shiratorizawa had been attempting to get help against Fukurodani. I did not make sense for them to focus a portion of their resources fighting Aoba Johsai. “Your father absolutely refused to uphold the treaty. However, your brother made it quite clear that he would lead an attack against Shiratorizawa until you were returned.”

 

Tobio blinked as his mouth dropped open. His brother had said… _Tooru_ had said… “Are you _sure_ it was Tooru?”

 

Kenjirou rolled his eyes as he let out an irritated huff. “My alpha is not one to back down from a direct challenge, even if it would be in his best interest to do so,” the omega’s face twisted into a scowl and his eyes glanced toward the closed door. “I believe Aoba Johsai would call off the attack if they no longer had something to fight us for.”

 

Tobio’s shoulders tensed and he shifted his body slightly into a defensive position. Kenjirou, seeing the motion, rolled his eyes once more but Tobio thought that the other omega looked slightly pleased. “There is an envoy from Fukurodani arriving this afternoon. Tonight, most of the soldiers will be stationed on the west side of the castle as the King and Prince will be speaking with them. As you have not made any trouble, only one guard shall be posted at your door.” Kenjirou stared at Tobio, his eyes searching his face. Tobio kept his expression blank. Was the omega, the consort to the Prince of Shiratorizawa, saying what Tobio thought he was saying? Kenjirou’s lips twisted into something that somewhat resembled a smile and he stepped forward to place something on the table. “Good luck, second prince of Aoba Johsai.”

 

Tobio didn’t move until the door was firmly closed behind the omega and he was sure no one else was going to enter. He then hurried over to the table and looked down. His breath caught in his chest at the familiar, aged paper. His mother’s letter. Kenjirou had returned his mothers letter to him. He snatched the paper up and unfolded it carefully. He needed to make sure nothing had happened. That someone hadn’t done something to it. He knew it was unlikely, especially if it had been in Kenjirou’s possession as the omega didn’t seem the type to do such things, but he needed to make sure. His shoulders relaxed when his eyes took in the familiar words. He refolded the letter and slipped it into the waist band of his borrowed trousers. Now he had other things to focus on.

 

 It had been ridiculously easy. Tobio had waited until later that night and then flipped the table in his room over before calling out. The guard, who most likely thought Tobio had fallen and needed help, rushed into the room. Tobio used his water jar to hit the man over the head when he was distracted. He then quickly stripped the man of his uniform and sword before finally leaving the room he had been sequestered in.

 

The hardest part had been leaving the castle. Tobio got lost in his own castle more than once on a good day. Being in an unfamiliar place and trying to find a door…was difficult. Luckily, Kenjirou had not been lying and most of the castle seemed to be quiet.

 

He managed to find a way out that wasn’t the main doors (he was pretty sure it was a servants window) and found himself in the courtyard. There were soldiers stationed around the area but they barely glanced his way before going about their business. Apparently in had been a good choice to take the uniform. He made sure to keep his distance so none of the soldiers would be able to catch his scent. After all, an omega in a soldiers uniform would certainly raise suspicions.

 

For the second time in two weeks, Tobio was able to slip past castle gates. He kept his head down as he moved away from the castle. His next step was clothing. He couldn’t be walking around dressed as a soldier from Shiratorizawa. Who knew what type of trouble he could get in for that? It took a few hours of wandering before he came across clothes hung out to dry and no person in sight. He felt slightly bad for grabbing a tunic and trousers but told himself he would find a way to make it up to these people once he was back home.

 

He kept the sword. He learned his lesson the last time he left without any form of protection. He didn’t need to be locked away by another kingdom. Especially if people from Fukurodani were loitering around.

 

Tobio wandered toward the forest and made his way down the path. He had been walking for hours before those men from Shiratorizawa hit his head. There was no telling how far he was from the borders of Aoba Johsai.  And he had no idea how long it would take from the border to reach Seijoh. Hadn’t Kenjirou said Tooru was marching toward the borders? Hopefully he could reach his brother before he crossed over and war was officially declared.

 

With that thought in mind, Tobio quickened his pace and walked deeper into the trees. He travelled throughout the night, only stopped briefly to drink some water from a stream. His stomach began to howl in hunger early the next morning but Tobio forced himself to ignore it. He didn’t have any food with him. He was sure he would be able to eat soon.

 

So he continued to walk. And walk. And walk some more. By the time the sun set that night, Tobio could barely keep moving. He stepped off of the trail and took refuge under a nearby tree that mostly blocked him from view. He let out a sigh as he sat. He had moved past the point of being hungry but his throat was parched without any form of drink. Smacking his lips to try and get some moisture no longer seemed to be working. His head was pounding and his body was sore. He leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes. He just needed to rest a bit before he started moving again.

 

He managed to get a few hours of sleep before making his way back toward the trail. He hoped he ran into someone soon. Preferably someone from Aoba Johsai. Someone that could take him to his brother. And Hajime. If Tooru was leading a group of soldiers, there was no doubt that Hajime was by his side. Something in Tobio’s chest leapt at the thought. For days, he had purposely kept his thoughts away from the alpha. He wondered if he was mad at him for leaving the castle. He wondered if he cared at all. It wasn’t as if they had spoken to each other much in the past few years. Hajime had been odd ever since he had presented and it had only grown worse after Tobio’s own. But Tobio couldn’t help but feel safe whenever Hajime was around.

 

He could use some of that safety now.

 

It was another few hours before Tobio saw small houses that slowly became more and more frequent. And then he was in a small village. People stopped to stare as he walked toward them. Many of them frowned or backed away. Tobio didn’t blame them. He had to look horrible after two days of walking without any food. He would have backed away too.

 

It was an older woman that stepped forward to meet him. “Are you alright, my boy?”

 

Tobio blinked at her. Was he alright? He…thought so. Maybe. “I…yes?”

 

“That does not sound convincing,” the woman informed him as she looked him over with a critical eye. She took a deep breath and paused, a frown overtaking her face. She sniffed again before something like realization and horror overtook her features. “You’re an omega! Have you been wandering around alone?” she demanded loudly, causing a murmuring to sweep across the people that had been standing close by.

 

“I need to get to the castle,” Tobio informed her weakly. His throat hurt when he talked. His voice didn’t even sound like his own.

 

“You need some food and rest,” the woman returned with her hands on her hips. “Come.”

 

Tobio hesitated. Food and proper rest sounded very nice. But… “I really need to speak to the King,” Tobio protested.

 

“One of our boys, Ennoshita, makes that journey once a week to trade,” the woman said as she grabbed onto Tobio’s arm and began to pull him toward a nearby house. “You can ride with him. He leaves tomorrow. Faster than walking and it gives you plenty of time to get some food in you.”

 

Tobio gave up. If this Ennoshita was going there anyway, he might as well take the time to rest. He allowed himself to be led into the house and pushed toward a chair. He sank down, grateful to be off his feet, as the woman handed him a small piece of bread. “Just made it this morning,” she declared with a grin as he tore off a piece to place in his mouth. He closed his eyes in appreciation at the taste. All at once his hunger came back to him and he stuffed the rest into his mouth. He was barely able to chew it and if he had been at home his father and Tooru would have been disgusted but it was just so good…

 

“Well now, be careful,” the woman cautioned thought she was staring at him with a pleased look. “Best to eat slowly. We don’t want you getting sick.” She handed him another piece as well as a small cup of water. Tobio took it greedily. He tilted his head back and gulped down the water, disappointed when he hit the end. The woman was laughing again as she took the cup from him and poured another glass from the jug she had. “Drink this and eat that slowly then we’ll get you situated for bed. You look like you need it.”

 

Tobio did as instructed and the woman handed him a long nightshirt. “This was my sons,” she said proudly as Tobio took it from her. “Left it here when he went to train for the Kings army. You use it and I’ll get those clothes washed. Can’t have you seeing the king like _that_.”

 

Tobio didn’t bother to tell her that it wouldn’t have mattered. He could have just changed when he got to the castle. But he didn’t say anything. This was…nice. Like he expected he and his mother would have been like if he hadn’t been sent to the castle so long ago. “Thank you,” Tobio said softly as the worn fabric fell on his body. The woman smiled at him slightly as she gestured toward a pile of blankets on the floor. “Go ahead and sleep. I’ll get these cleaned and go talk to Ennoshita. Won’t do for that boy to leave without you.”

 

Tobio nodded in confirmation and moved toward the blankets. He remembered this. Sleeping on the floor. Spreading out the blanket to lie on and using the second to cover himself. He did so slowly, the memories playing through his head as he did so. He slipped between the blankets and he fell asleep the second his head rested against the floor.

 

He woke to a delicious smell. Rubbing at his eyes, Tobio yawned as he pulled himself into a sitting position. What _was_ that? He blinked his eyes open and panicked for a brief moment before he remembered the previous day. Right. Where was the woman…?

 

“Oh! Good, I was getting ready to wake you,” the woman said brightly as she placed her hands on her hips. “Slept right through dinner and the night. I was afraid you would miss breakfast. Come now, eat quickly. Michimiya sent some food for you. She’s a sweet girl. Eat! Ennoshita will be wanting to leave soon.”

 

Tobio pulled himself to his feet. There was no way he was going to miss out on whatever that smell was but he couldn’t miss Ennoshita. He walked forward and stared in surprise at the freshly baked bread and porridge. “Thank you,” he murmured as he sat and began to eat. The woman watched him in satisfaction.

 

“You’re clothes are dry and waiting. Get changed once you’re finished and I’ll show you the way to the boy’s house.”

 

Tobio ate quickly but paced himself more than he had the night before. His stomach protested the amount of food but he didn’t stop. It tasted good. Really good. Maybe he needed to get this Michimiya a position cooking in the castle. He finished his meal and got dressed, making sure to grab the sword that he had placed beside his sleeping pallet the night before. “Good, we should hurry,” the woman said as she wrapped her arm around Tobio’s and led him out of the house. They walked only a few minutes before she came to a stop beside a open wagon that was brimming with various items. A young man spotted them and jumped down from his position atop of the wagon. “Ennoshita, this is the young man I was telling you about,” the woman said and Tobio felt his face flush when he realized he had never even told this kind woman his name.  
  
“Kageyama,” he said as he bowed his head toward the alpha in front of him.

 

“Nice to meet you, Kageyama,” Ennoshita said with a grin. “I hope you don’t mind the uncomfortable seat.”

 

“It’s better than walking,” Tobio returned truthfully causing both Ennoshita and the woman to laugh.

 

Ennoshita turned his attention towards the woman, “Do you have anything for me?”

 

The woman’s smile turned soft and she handed over a folded parchment. “Give him my love.”

 

“I always do,” Ennoshita returned as he pocketed the parchment. “Well, come on, Kageyama. We should go now if we want to get there before dark.”

 

Tobio nodded and Ennoshita hopped up on the wagon once more, taking the reigns for the horses in hand. Tobio turned toward the woman. “Thank you,” he said genuinely. “I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t-“

 

“Don’t mention it,” the woman smiled brightly as she patted his arm. “If you need anything don’t be afraid to come back. And you can speak to my son when you’re in the capitol. I’m sure he would help too.”

 

Tobio shifted a bit uncomfortably as warmth rushed through him. “Sorry, but I don’t remember if you said your name.”  


The woman blinked in surprise for a moment before she began to laugh. “Yes, we did skip the pleasantries, didn’t we? I’m Yamaguchi Ricku. My son is a soldier in the castle, Yamaguchi Tadashi.”

 

Tobio made a note of the name. He would make sure to speak to this Yamaguchi when he returned. “Thank you,” he said, giving the woman a deep bow.

 

She lightly smacked his arm. “None of that. You best hurry now.”

 

Tobio stood and lifted his lips just slightly toward the woman. It was enough that she would know he was smiling but not so much that he would frighten her. Something he had learned from his years of training. Tobio hurried toward the wagon and managed to pull himself up into the wooden bench beside Ennoshita. The alpha sent him a smile and lifted the reigns. “Ready?”

 

“Yes.”

 

It was a long trip. Tobio and Ennoshita chatted about various things before they both fell silent. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence. Not at all. Tobio didn’t feel forced to make small talk with the alpha, something he was thankful for. He kept an eye out for any sign of his brother but he was nowhere to be found. Tobio supposed Tooru must have taken another route, probably one that would avoid any villages where there could be unnecessary casualties. He was good about things like that. However, that just made Tobio more worried. He needed to get to the castle and speak to his father so someone could be sent to intercept Tooru and the rest of the soldiers.

 

It was only a couple of hours before nightfall that they reached the city. Tobio’s brows furrowed slightly as he saw the castle and the buildings surrounding it. Something looked different. It didn’t match his memories. But maybe he was just seeing it from a different angle. Or maybe that brief glimpse all those years ago hadn’t made as big of an impression as he thought. Ennoshita stopped the wagon outside a street lined with booths with various items displayed. Tobio gazed around in wonder. He had no idea something like this was here! There were people with produce, people with jewelry, clothing, and other things. It was amazing! “Ennoshita!” A voice called and Tobio turned his head to see a young man moving toward them. “Good, good. Let’s get things moved.” The man froze as he caught sight of Tobio. “Oh. Who’s this?”

 

“Kageyama. He stumbled into Amemaru yesterday and Yamaguchi-san offered him a place to stay. He was trying to find the castle,” Ennoshita explained as he began unloading baskets off of the wagon. “Kageyama, this is Narita. He and I trade off on who stays here to watch things and who returns to the village for items.”

 

“Good to meet you,” Narita bowed his head. “The castle, huh? What do you need there?”

 

Tobio hesitated. These people had helped him. Maybe he should-

 

“Ennoshita! Narita!” Both boys turned quickly and broke into smiles as another young man joined them. He was tall with brown hair and freckles all over his face. He looked pleasant but there was something about him. Something that had Tobio’s instincts screaming that this man could easily take care of himself. “Got anything for me?”

 

“Sure do,” Ennoshita responded as he took the parchment out of his tunic. The young man grinned and took it eagerly. “Hey, Yamaguchi, this is Kageyama. He says he needs to get to the castle. Do you mind…?” Ennoshita trailed off but this man, Yamaguchi, had turned intense brown eyes onto Tobio.

 

“Kageyama? Kageyama what?” he asked, his voice growing hard as his brows furrowed.

 

Tobio winced. Yamaguchi-san had said that her son had left to join as a soldier. His name wouldn’t be foreign to him. But…this man didn’t look like a soldier. Instead of the usual white and turquoise, he was wearing black trousers and tunic with orange markings. “Kageyama Tobio,” Tobio finally responded as he once again glanced around the market.

  
A market he hadn’t known existed.

 

Standing in front of a soldier wearing strange colors.

 

Oh no.

 

“Kageyama Tobio…” Yamaguchi said, his head cocking to the side and his right hand going down to rest on the sword at his waist. Ennoshita and Narita instantly took a step back and eyed Tobio warily. “And what is the second prince of Aoba Johsai doing in Karasuno?”

 

Karasuno?

 

How did he end up here?

 

Closing his eyes in resignation and mentally cursing his horrible luck, Tobio spoke, “I need to speak with your king. Please.”

 

There was silence. Tobio opened his eyes to see Yamaguchi staring at him once again. Tobio’s hands clenched at his sides. After a moment, Yamaguchi nodded his head. “Alright. I’m sure he could make time to see you. But that,” he gestured toward the sword hanging at Tobio’s waist, “needs to stay here. I’m sure these two will hold it for you.”

 

Tobio paused. He didn’t want to give up the one source of protection he had. But…this person did not seem willing to take him to see the king if he continued to carry it. And Tobio needed to see the king. If he could convince the King of Karasuno to send a message to his father then maybe he could stop the attack. And Tobio was sure he wouldn’t be able to get there before anything happened. Not now. With a mental sigh, Tobio took the sword and handed it over to Ennoshita. The alpha took it carefully. Yamaguchi offered Tobio his arm, “Come now. Let’s get back to the castle.”

 

Tobio took the offered arm, knowing it wasn’t a gesture of courtesy but a way for Yamaguchi to keep track of him. He was sure the alpha could have him on the ground in an instant if he tried something. Not that Tobio would. “Thank you,” Tobio said to Ennoshita before being pulled by the fast paced alpha.

 

“King Sawamura was with some members of his council when I left,” Yamaguchi said as they walked. “I cannot guarantee you’ll be able to see him right away.”

 

Tobio’s hand tightened. “I must see him.”

 

He felt contemplative eyes on him but he didn’t look at the alpha. He needed to see this king, this Sawamura, soon. The alpha hummed and didn’t speak again until they stepped through the gates of the castle. “I will lead you to the audience chamber. Guards are stationed around the room so please don’t try anything.”

 

Tobio didn’t bother to respond. Why would he try something? He needed to talk to the King, not argue with some guards. He stepped into the castle and his eyes darted around. It was lighter than the castle in Aoba Johsai. More torches lined the walls. It was more open. He was pulled down the corridor to a pair of tall doors which were pushed open to reveal an audience chamber that looked much like his own. He thought back to the first time he met his father. It was eerily similar to this. But there were some differences. The throne at the back of the room was smaller than the one his father sat upon. And there was a matching one at its side. A consort’s throne. It was set on the main floor, no steps leading up to it. There were soldiers stationed around the room, all of them looking at Tobio curiously. Yamaguchi dropped his arm and left Tobio standing there as he spoke to one of the guards at the door. The man nodded and Yamaguchi didn’t even glance Tobio’s way before he strode back through those doors.

 

Tobio shifted uncomfortably as the men watched him. All of them were alpha’s, he could feel it. He didn’t like it. He shivered slightly and wrapped his arms around his stomach. He wanted to find a place to hide, to press himself against a wall so he could keep an eye on all of the men at the same time. He didn’t like the fact that one was always at his back where he couldn’t see him.

  
He disliked it greatly.

 

It was another few minutes before the doors opened and another man stepped through. He was slightly shorter than Tobio with silver hair and a beauty mark under his eye. His face lit up into a smile when he saw Tobio. “Hello! You must be Kageyama Tobio. I’m Sawamura Koushi, Consort of Karasuno. Just call me Suga.”

 

Suga?

 

Tobio’s face must have betrayed his confusion because the omega in front of him began to chuckle, “It’s an old nickname I’m afraid has stuck with me. Now, I’m here to escort you to the council chamber. Daichi is waiting for us. We were quite shocked to hear from Yamaguchi that you were here.”

 

 _So was I._ Tobio thought to himself wryly as he followed the omega out of the room. He saw one of the soldiers following after them as they did so. “You look tired, Kageyama-kun. Was it a long journey? Yamaguchi said something about you being in Amemaru? That’s a ways away from Aoba Johsai. Did you get turned around on your way here?”

 

“Something like that,” Tobio replied as he mentally berated himself. He should have asked someone for directions.

 

Suga’s lips twitched as he walked up to another set of doors, which the guards immediately opened. Tobio looked inside curiously. A long table sat in the middle of an even longer room. Yamaguchi was standing there, his arms crossed over his chest. Sitting in front of him was a man with short, dark hair and a strong jaw. An alpha.

 

Why were there so many alpha’s in this place?

 

“Ah, Kageyama Tobio,” the alpha said with a smile. Tobio was taken aback. This was the first time he was greeted with such a reaction – well, besides the consort. Maybe it was a Karasuno thing. “Please, come take a seat.”

 

Suga smiled at him brightly as he passed. He slid into the seat at the Kings right and instantly laid his hand over the alpha’s. Tobio watched as the alpha instantly turned his hand over and laced their fingers together. It was a loving gesture. One that he wasn’t used to seeing among people of the court. It made him feel…better about being here. About asking what he was going to ask.

 

He moved toward the chair across from Suga. “Thank you, Your Highness,” he said as he perched on the edge of the chair.

 

King Sawamura smiled slightly and shook his head. “No need for that. You’re our guest after all,” _an uninvited one,_ “just call me Sawamura. Now, what brings you here?”

 

And Tobio explained. He told how he had decided to leave the castle (though he didn’t mention running away – not exactly. Just that he had wanted time away.), that he had been taken by some men from Shiratorizawa (Suga had gasped and rushed to Tobio’s side, checking the younger omega for any damage. Tobio had to assure him multiple times that he was fine before the other omega would return to his seat), and the reason why (he felt disappointment and shame run through him as he did this. It wasn’t nice to admit that your father refused to honor his agreements). He then stated Ushijima’s ultimatum and that his father had still refused. Then he told how his brother was leading an army against Shiratorizawa and Kenjirou had managed to fix things so Tobio could leave the castle. “And then I ended up here,” Tobio said with a blush. “I guess I got turned around.”

 

Sawamura and Suga had both lost their smiles as the story went on. They were now gazing at each other in a way that had Tobio envious. What was it like to share a connection with someone that was so deep that you could communicate just by a look? Would he ever find out? Or would he be auctioned off to the highest bidder?

 

“This is troubling,” Sawamura finally said softly as he looked back toward Tobio. “The threat to the east is great at the moment. The northern nations do not need to be fighting amongst themselves. I will dispatch some messengers immediately. One to your father and the others to try and catch Prince Tooru. Hopefully we will be able to end this before it starts.”

 

Tobio’s entire body sagged with relief. “Thank you.”

 

Sawamura nodded. “I’m sure you are tired of travelling. I will let them know that you are resting in Karasuno and someone from Aoba Johsai is welcome to retrieve you. Please make yourself at home until then.”

 

Suga’s smile returned full force, “We’ll have so much fun! There are a few people in the castle I’m sure you’ll get along with. Leave everything to me.”

 

Tobio was shocked that he smiled back at the omega and actually believed the words to be true.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter! I hope you enjoy anyway. If you guys like this story, please let me know!

To say Tooru was unhappy was an understatement. He had tried to convince his father that by honoring the alliance with Shiratorizawa, not only would Tobio be returned to them but Fukurodani would hesitate when attacking two of the powerhouse nations to the north. But his father had absolutely refused to see his point and declared that they would be taking Tobio back by force or not at all.

 

So here he was, riding toward Shiratorizawa with a brigade. Hajime was beside him. His father had said that since Tooru seemed so adamant about saving his brother, he could lead the charge. Tooru knew it wasn’t a compliment. His father was probably hoping Tooru would be killed in the battle.

 

They were half a day’s journey from the boarder. As soon as they stepped foot across it, war would be declared. It was a daunting thing to think about. Tooru had wanted to avoid a war. Not be the cause of one.

 

“Who is that?” Hajime muttered. Tooru broke out of his thoughts and frowned when he saw a group of men riding toward them. They weren’t wearing the colors of Aoba Johsai. Nor the maroon and white of Shiratorizawa. They seemed to be wearing black with red and white accents. Tooru’s brows furrowed. He didn’t recognize the banner they carried either. Red with a  type of feline in black.

 

Hajime pushed his horse forward and Tooru came to a stop. The men behind him all stopped as well as Hajime met a rider from the other group at the halfway point. Tooru watched as his best friends shoulders stiffened and then relaxed marginally. But Tooru also caught the fact that his hand never left the hilt of his sword. He saw Hajime nod his head before he turned his horse around and rode back, the person from the other group doing the same. “And?” Tooru demanded.

 

“They’re from Nekoma,” Hajime said instantly and Tooru’s heart began to pound in his chest. Nekoma? A group from Nekoma on Aoba Johsai’s land? Nekoma was part of the eastern alliance, the alliance Fukurodani was a part of. Why would they be here? “They are requesting an audience with you.”

 

Tooru hesitated for only a moment before agreeing. Hajime barked out an order for Kindaichi to follow them. Everyone else was to remain where they were until they heard word. Tooru rode between Hajime and Kindaichi to the group from Nekoma. A young man slid off his horse and stepped forward as they approached. He was tall, probably around Tooru’s height, with dark, messy hair and sharp, calculating eyes. Only a moment later, the person beside him did the same. This boy was even odder looking. His muscles rivaled Hajime’s but his hair was silver and stuck straight up while his eyes were gold. It was a striking combination. “I am Kuroo Tetsurou, Crown Prince of Nekoma,” the dark haired man said. Tooru’s head cocked to the side. So not just a delegation. The crown prince. Interesting.

 

“Bokuto Koutarou,” Tooru’s head snapped around at the name. Everyone had heard stories of the crown prince of Fukurodani. But…why was he wearing Nekoma’s colors? “Previous heir of Fukurodani.”

 

“Previous?” Tooru asked before he could stop himself. He snapped his mouth closed. He shouldn’t have asked so bluntly.

 

“That’s part of the reason we are here,” Kuroo said smoothly with a knowing grin that left Tooru feeling like he had somehow been outplayed with just a few words. “We would like to speak with you, Oikawa Tooru.”

 

Tooru fought back a scowl but dismounted. Hajime and Kindaichi followed his lead. “Why would the heir to Nekoma be in Aoba Johsai?” Tooru questioned.

 

Kuroo’s eyes flickered over Tooru’s shoulder to the brigade. “As I’m sure you’re aware, there is an issue between Fukurodani and Shiratorizawa.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“In truth, there is more going on than just that squabble.” Squabble? Ushijima seemed to think it was important enough that he had Tobio kidnapped and was holding him. Why would Nekoma think it was just a squabble? “Are you aware of the situation in Fukurodani?”

 

“Apparently not all of it,” Tooru snapped, irritated by the superior tone. He looked toward the _former_ heir. “I’ve heard of the taxes imposed on the people. The soldiers that take whatever, and _whoever_ , they want and aren’t punished for it. The public beheadings and burnings over petty crimes.”

 

“All are true,” Bokuto said instantly, his gold eyes locking onto Tooru’s. “I did what I could but eventually my father decided it would be better to have no heir at all than one that didn’t…believe in his values,” Bokuto scowled and practically spat the last word. “I was banished from Fukurodani, as was my mate. However, I have many followers still within the capitol. Within the castle.”

 

Tooru’s eyes widened. “You’re attempting to overthrow your father.”

 

“I am.”

 

Tooru glanced to the side. Kuroo was studying him. Probably to see what he would do with this information. But Tooru wasn’t sure what he was to do. Why would they tell him this? Aoba Johsai and Fukurodani had never had any direct dealings with one another. It was something he had been proud of when he heard the distasteful things that happened there. “And why are you travelling with the prince of Nekoma? Nekoma and Fukurodani are allies.”

 

“We have been,” Kuroo agreed. “But with the current affairs in Fukurodani, my father has decided to side with Bokuto in the upcoming battle. However,” he winced slightly, “the rest of the eastern alliance does not feel the same. If it comes to a war, they will be joining Bokuto’s father in the battle.”

 

A war between the eastern alliance? The alliance was the only thing keeping the threat to the south contained. The powers of the north had so far kept the south from trying to invade. The west wasn’t so lucky. They had already been at war for more than a year. If the alliance was fighting among themselves, the south would no doubt take advantage. And then they could move on to the north.

 

“Considering the position Shiratorizawa is in, we met with the king to discuss our own alliance. An alliance that they have agreed to,” Kuroo said with a small smirk that had Tooru’s hand on his sword hilt. Nekoma was in an alliance with Shiratorizawa? “We were hoping to discuss the same with Aoba Johsai.”

 

Tooru’s hand tightened. “Aoba Johsai will not be agreeing to anything until my brother has been returned. He is being held by Shiratorizawa.”

 

“Your brother escaped from Shiratorizawa,” Bokuto cut in. Tooru felt Hajime jerk in surprise beside him. “We were there when they discovered he was gone. It was really quite fun. People were running all over the place.”

 

“Regardless,” Kuroo stated, making Tooru turn his attention back toward him even though his mind was flying through the information. Tobio had escaped? How? And where was he? “Aoba Johsai is already in an alliance with Shiratorizawa. Breaking that alliance will show every other country that you are not to be trusted.”

 

Tooru knew this. He knew that it would be difficult to seek any sort of alliance after word had spread that Aoba Johsai did not uphold their treaties. But his father refused to see reason. And Tooru couldn’t do anything about it. Not yet. “And Shiratorizawa took my brother as a hostage. How is that any better? Not to mention the heir of Nekoma is lecturing me about betraying an alliance when you just finished saying Nekoma is fighting their own.”  


“Touche,” Kuroo sent him a sharp grin but his brows pulled together slightly. “We had believed that your brother would have run across you by now. It has been days since he left.”

 

Tooru couldn’t stop the groan from slipping from his mouth as he buried his face in his hands. Hajime began to curse under his breath. Tooru looked up and saw the confusion and amusement on the faces in front of him. “My brother has a horrible sense of direction. He probably went the wrong way,” he admitted. He hated to do so but, for some reason, he felt that the two in front of him were worried that his brother had yet to reach them. Bokuto’s face lit up in understanding and Kuroo winced.

 

“We should find him! What does he look like?” Bokuto asked as he began to look around frantically, as if he would be able to spot Tobio from where he was standing.

 

Tooru let out a sigh and turned his head slightly. Hajime nodded. “I’ll find him.”

 

“I can give you a week,” Tooru muttered as he looked back toward the soldiers that were waiting for his command. “I’m sure my father has some sort of plan in place if I fail. I can buy a week. After that, I have to move forward.”

 

“I’ll bring him back,” Hajime said confidently as he moved toward his horse.

 

“If Tobio is brought back to camp within the week, I will escort you to see my father,” Tooru acknowledged Kuroo and Bokuto.

 

“Agreed,” Kuroo replied instantly. He looked back toward his own men. “Allow one of my men to accompany yours. He is gifted in tracking.”

 

Tooru’s lips pursed. Hajime was perfectly capable of searching for Tobio on his own but… “We would be thankful for the help.”

 

A young man instantly rode forward. Even from where he was perched on the horse, Tooru could see that he was much smaller than the other men around him. He had light brown hair and eyes but radiated alpha pheromones. He was definitely stronger than he looked. “Yaku Morisuke,” the man said, bowing his head toward Tooru.

 

“Thank you for your help, Yaku-san.”

 

“I will find your brother, Oikawa-sama.”

 

Tooru nodded slightly in acknowledgement and looked at Hajime once more. The alpha was staring back, his hands gripping his reigns. Tooru knew that his friend would have already been gone if he hadn’t been waiting for the okay. “Go.”

 

Hajime didn’t hesitate. He and Yaku instantly took off toward the boarder and Tooru turned back toward the two men in front of him. “Well, I suppose we should set up camp. We’ll be staying here a week, after all.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, if felt like it took me forever to finish this chapter! I hope you all enjoy it- it turned out to be longer than I planned.

Suga decided that the first thing to do was to give Tobio a tour of the castle. It was smaller than the castle Tobio had grown up in, something he was extremely thankful for. He was less likely to get lost in some forgotten area and have a search party sent out for him. It had happened before. It was extremely embarrassing.

 

But Karasuno was lively. All the servants were smiling and would great Suga happily as they walked past. Suga would always smile in return and ask them questions – questions that only someone that actually took the time to speak to the person would know. Tobio was amazed. He was almost certain that his father didn’t even know the names of the people that had served him for twenty years. Most of the servants and Aoba Johsai would keep their eyes downcast when any members of the royal family were around. Those that trusted Tobio or Tooru always made sure the King wasn’t around before speaking with them.

 

Everything here just felt…lighter somehow. Doors were kept open, allowing sunlight to stream into the halls instead of them all being shut and the only light being brought on by torches. Tobio was so fascinated he didn’t notice Suga had been speaking until the older omega came to a stop. He peered at Tobio curiously, “Is everything alright, Kageyama-kun?”

 

Tobio’s eyes jerked toward the omega and he fought back the blush that threatened to spread across his face. “Y-yes, Suga-san. Sorry.”

 

Suga smiled at him brightly. “It is fine, Kageyama-kun. Now,” he linked his arm with Tobio’s and started walking once again. “I have some people I want to introduce you to! How old are you, Kageyama-kun?”

 

“Eighteen,” Tobio answered in surprised. What did his age have to do with anything?

 

“Great! There are two omega’s your age currently residing in the castle. I’m sure the three of you will get along splendidly.”

 

Tobio fought back a groan. That’s just what he needed. He thought back to the omega’s in his father’s court. The ones he was forced to spend day after day with. Did he really have to be subjected to the same thing outside of his father’s kingdom? Suga continued to chat softly as they walked, mostly just about the history of the castle. Suga finally came to a stop in front of yet another open door and his smiled brightened. “Here we are! I know you probably want to rest but I’m just so excited!”

 

A sudden shadow covered Tobio. The omega glanced up to see someone standing in the open doorway. “And what are you so excited about, Suga-sama?” the voice was cool and calm. The scent of sweet strawberries engulfed him and Tobio’s eyes widened. This person was an omega. And around his age. His eyes travelled over the omega, taking in the loose, flowing trousers, the wide collared tunic, and the pendant decorating a pale throat. The omega had striking brown gold eyes and blond hair –something Tobio didn’t see much of in Aoba Johsai. The omega’s eyebrows rose and Tobio felt himself flush. “Ah! Tsukishima-kun! We were just coming to visit yourself and Hinata-kun!”

 

The omega, Tsukishima, blinked stoically before stepping back and allowing them entry. Tobio stepped inside and his eyes widened in surprise at what he saw. The entire right side of the ‘room’ was open. The ceiling seemed to be held up by two stone pillars. In the middle of the open space was a table that held various types of fruit and sweets. Tsukishima had returned to his place at the table, where he picked up a piece of parchment he had apparently been reading. Sitting beside him was another boy. This boy had bright red hair and seemed to almost be shaking in his chair. He glanced up and Tobio found himself trapped in a pair of intense brown eyes. “Oh! Who is this?” the boy practically screamed as he jumped to his feet.

 

Suga smiled indulgently. “This is Kageyama Tobio. The second prince of Aoba Johsai,” the words seemed to be a shock. The redhead’s mouth dropped open and he took a startled step back. Tsukishima’s eyes were drawn away from the parchment as he looked at Tobio with new interest. “Kageyama-kun, this is Tsukishima Kei, the second son of the noble Tsukishima family. And this is Hinata Shouyou. I believe you’ve met Hinata-kun’s mate, Yamaguchi Tadashi.”

 

Tobio’s eyes felt like they were permanently pried open at this point. “But…your name is Hinata?”

 

“Yep!” Hinata smiled brightly. “I wanted to keep it and Tadashi is so great! He was fine with it! My parents had two omegas and my father was upset that no one would carry our families name…so Tadashi spoke to my father when he asked for permission for the two of us to bond and we decided that one of our children would carry on the name! So I kept it as well so our child wouldn’t feel left out!”

 

“Too much information, Hinata,” Tsukishima drawled, his eyes once again fixed on the parchment in front of him. Tobio noticed that the omega seemed to be squinting. He wondered how bad his vision was.

 

“Oops, sorry,” Hinata grinned apologetically at Tobio. “I do that sometimes. So you met Tadashi? He’s great, right? We met when he came here for training…I was a servant for Tsukishima-san. Well, I still am. Tadashi and I are going to go with him when he bonds-“

 

“Hinata,” Tsukishima said sharply. Hinata’s mouth snapped shut and he bowed his head toward the other omega.

 

“Sorry. Again.”

 

Suga giggled from Tobio’s side. “It’s alright, Hinata-kun. Now,” he turned his eyes toward Tsukishima. “Kageyama-kun will be visiting us for an unknown amount of time. I thought you might show him around.” Suga’s smile was bright but even Tobio could detect the sharpness behind it. Tsukishima bowed his head slightly and gracefully slid to his feet.

 

“Of course. I suppose he’ll be in the eastern wing?”

 

“The room beside your own would do perfectly.”

 

“Yes, Suga-sama,” Tsukishima bowed his head and Suga smiled brightly at Tobio and squeezed his shoulder before stepping out of the room. From the corner of his eye, Tobio saw Tsukishima straighten back up with a scowl. “I’m sure it would,” the omega muttered. He turned tired eyes back to Tobio. “Come on then.”

 

“Tsukishima-kun, you really should be nicer,” Hinata whispered toward the blond. Tobio’s eyebrows rose and his lips twitched. If that was supposed to be soft so that Tobio couldn’t hear the omega was gravely mistaken. “You’ll be expected to do things like this once-“

 

“I know,” Tsukishima snapped with an exasperated sigh. “I know. It’s worth it, I guess.” Hinata hid a smile behind his hand which earned him an immediate glare from the blond. Tsukishima’s expression cleared as he turned back to Tobio. “I’m sure you want to…freshen up a bit,” the omega’s nose scrunched in displeasure and Tobio was acutely aware that he had been traveling for days without a wash. He shifted uncomfortably and Tsukishima walked past him and led the way into the corridor. Hinata sent him a grin and followed after the blond. Tobio hesitated for a moment and slowly followed after the other two omegas.

 

“This is the guest hall for omegas,” Tsukishima said after a few minutes of walking. As tall as Tobio was, he still had to practically jog to keep up with the blond and he hadn’t taken in most, if any, of his surroundings. He was certainly going to get lost if he tried to leave wherever Tsukishima was leading him. “Here we are,” he said as he came to a stop about halfway down the long hall. He pushed the door open and Tobio stepped inside cautiously. “Someone will bring you water to bathe. Would you like to join us tonight for dinner or would you like it brought to you? You must be tired from your journey.”

 

Tobio hesitated. Tsukishima was correct in thinking that Tobio just wanted to scrub himself clean and sink into the plush bedding he was able to see now from his position by the doorway. But…wouldn’t that be rude? Shouldn’t he join the King and his consort for dinner? His father would be furious if a guest did not do so. But…

 

“They will not be upset,” Tsukishima said and Tobio looked up in surprise at the soft tone. “They would both understand if you wanted to stay in your rooms for the night and join us tomorrow.”

 

Tobio bit his lip and slowly nodded his head. The longer he was standing here, the more he could feel his body beginning to droop. His legs were burning. His shoulders felt tense. He just wanted to sleep for days. Tsukishima nodded in response and awarded him with a small upturn to his lips. “Well, I will have dinner sent up to you.” Tsukishima turned to go but paused. He looked over his shoulder at Tobio with hesitation. “I…would you like to join us tomorrow? We could walk around the castle grounds.”

 

Tobio’s eyes widened. “I, yes. I would like to.”

 

Tsukishima’s lips turned up once more. “Well, it beats whatever lessons Suga has in mind for me,” the blond muttered as he turned away once more and disappeared down the hall.

 

Well, Tobio didn’t know what type of lessons Tsukishima was receiving but if they were anything like the ones he had back home, he couldn’t say he blamed the boy. Tobio stepped further into his room and was about to close the door when someone cleared their throat loudly from behind him. He jumped and turned, his hands balling into fists.

 

He had trained with his father’s soldiers, after all.

 

“Tsukishima-san likes you!” the short redhead said in excitement as he bounced up and down in front of Tobio. Tobio stared at him in surprise. How did the omega get around him without him noticing?

 

And, wait. “He does?”

 

Hinata nodded his head frantically. “Uh huh. He wouldn’t have said anything if he didn’t! He would have just led you here and left. So he likes you!”

 

Tobio wondered what exactly had made the blond like him. Had he even really said anything? Well, maybe that’s why the blond _did_ like him. 

 

He made a mental note to keep quiet the following day.

 

“Well, I should go before he comes back looking for me,” Hinata said with a laugh as he moved toward the door. “I’m sure someone will be with you-“

 

He was interrupted by some of the castle servants appearing in the doorway. “Now,” he finished with a laugh. He bowed toward Tobio and moved around the servants toward the door. “I’ll make sure the kitchen knows you’ll be taking dinner in your room.” Tobio thanked the smaller omega as he left. He then turned his head and watched as the other servants filled his bath.

 

“Will you need any help?” A young man asked as the servants left the room one by one.

 

“No, thank you.”

 

The beta smiled at him, “My name is Kinoshita. I will be your personal servant while you reside in the castle. I will be sure to bring your dinner in a few hours. I’m sure you would like some sleep.”

 

“Thank you,” Tobio said one again. Kinoshita bowed and stepped out of the room, closing the door firmly behind him.

 

After taking a long bath, much longer than he should have considering the water had grown chilled and he could barely keep his eyes open, and then slipped into a night shirt. He stumbled toward the bed and gratefully moved under the covers. His body instantly relaxed. Despite the sunlight streaming into the room, Tobio was asleep within seconds.

 

_______________________________________

 

The next morning, Tobio found himself walking through the castle gardens with Tsukishima and Hinata at his side. Hinata had arrived at his door early that morning and requested that Tobio join them for breakfast. Tobio had changed into a set of borrowed clothes and followed after the smaller omega. Hinata had led him back to the room he had been in the day before – the one with the open wall. Tsukishima was already sitting at the table with various dishes in front of him. Tobio was surprised to see Suga across from the blond. “Oh! I was hoping you would join us, Kageyama-kun!”

 

It had been an enjoyable meal. Truthfully, Tobio couldn’t remember ever being so relaxed during a meal. He was usually stiff in his seat. He kept his eyes down, kept his mouth shut. He tried to avoid being noticed. But here…here it was all different. For one, Tobio’s father would have never allowed a servant, even one that he considered a friend (which Tobio was sure would never happen), to join him in a meal. But there was Hinata, sitting between Suga and Tsukishima, right across from Tobio. Another point was that Suga was laughing. He teased Tsukishima, joked with Hinata. He even asked Tobio about his travels (though he made sure to keep any mention of Shiratorizawa far away from the conversation). He also somehow managed to pry Tobio’s life story from him and was constantly asking about his friends (Tobio spoke of Kunimi) and Tooru. Tsukishima hid a chuckle behind his hand more than once throughout the morning and Suga had attempted to pull the omega’s arm down. He hadn’t succeeded but it was certainly an amusing sight.

 

Tobio wondered if every morning was like this one.

 

If it was, he didn’t want to leave.

 

The thought echoed throughout his head the rest of the day. Suga had duties to attend to after breakfast but Tsukishima and Hinata had led him out into the garden. “So, you ran away?” Hinata gasped as they walked. “But you’re a prince!”

 

Tobio bit his lipt to stop from scowling. “In my father’s eyes, I’m just another omega to be auctioned off to the highest bidder.”

 

Hinata gasped yet again and even Tsukishima scowled at the words. “That does seem to be a problematic situation,” the blond said, squinting at the bush in front of them before elegantly stepping around it. “It is a tradition that many have disbanded. I am sorry your father seems to be…” he trailed off and Tobio just knew that the blond had remembered that Tobio’s father was a king of another land. “Anyway, are there any prospects?” he cleared his throat and Tobio was amazed to see a slight blush cross the pale skin.

 

Tobio shrugged. “No idea. He doesn’t talk to me.”

 

“It’s just so horrible! I can’t imagine if my parents wanted me to marry someone besides Tadashi!” Hinata looked at him in horror. “It must have been so hard!”

 

“Hard? He said his father hadn’t even introduced him to anyone.”

 

“But imagine it! If you loved someone and you were forced to marry someone else!”

 

Tobio’s brows furrowed. “I don’t…I don’t love anyone?”

 

“Oh,” Hinata’s face flushed. “Sorry. I just…the way you were talking about…”

 

Tsukishima cleared his throat loudly, “Kageyama-kun, have you seen the library as of yet? It is quite the sight.”

 

“I haven’t,” Tobio responded. His eyes stayed on Hinata. What had the other boy been saying? Something about the way he had been talking about...who? Hinata avoided his gaze and hurried after Tsukishima who had started walking back toward the castle. And the library. Tobio followed them slowly. He thought back over his own words that morning. He had told the other omegas about coming to Seijoh for the first time. About his earlier days training with Tooru and Hajime. About the two of them presenting as alphas. And then Tobio presenting as an omega and his new ‘lessons’. He told them of his life in court. About the omega’s he spent every day with. He didn’t tell them anything important about the kingdom. Didn’t tell them that he was absolutely terrified of his father.

 

So, who had Hinata been talking about?

 

What could he have said to make the omega possibly think Tobio was in love with someone in Aoba Johsai?

 

The three spent a considerable amount of time in the library, Tobio and Hinata speaking to one another quietly while Tsukishima had his head buried in a book. Literally. The omega’s face was extremely close to the book so he could read the words. If Tobio and Hinata grew too loud, Tsukishima would shoot the two a frown that had both of them lowering their voices instantly. Suga found them there hours later. He walked up to them and rolled his eyes as he placed his hands on his hips. “Of course you coop him up in the library on his first day here! You could have taken him down to the market at least!”

 

Tsukishima looked up, his eyes unfocused. “Huh? Oh. I’d rather not. It’s always so crowded.”

 

Suga sighed, “Yes, it is. But you need to get used to the crowds. It’s good for the people to see you so they know they can trust you. When you get to-“

 

“I’m aware of the importance,” Tsukishima drawled with a sigh. “Which is why I am holding on to as much of my isolation as I can. I know it will all come to an end.”

 

Suga looked as if he wanted to argue but he just shook his head. “Fine. Kageyama-kun, will you be joining us for dinner tonight?”

 

“Yes, thank you.”

 

“Alright, I’ll make sure a place is set for you,” Suga smiled at him and gave Tsukishima one last disappointed look. “Hinata, please make sure these two are in the dining hall in an hour.”

 

“Yes, Suga-sama.”

 

Tobio grew nervous the as the hour drug on. He almost wished he could just stay there in the library. Things had been so nice this morning. What if the dinner was completely different? What if it was like dinner with his father? Tobio’s mouth went dry and his palms began to sweat. It was an odd combination.

 

“Why do you look so nervous?” Hinata asked when it was finally time to go toward the dining hall. “You were fine earlier.”

 

Tobio didn’t answer. Hinata opened his mouth once more but Tsukishima sent the boy a glare that had him snapping his mouth closed. “Dinner isn’t a big affair,” Tsukishima said, his voice monotone. “It’s usually just for close friends unless dignitaries visit.” That made Tobio relax slightly. But only slightly. What exactly was considered close friends?

 

He found out soon enough.

 

The doors to the dining hall were open when they arrived. Tobio followed Tsukishima inside. Hinata had instantly bounced off toward Yamaguchi. The alpha smiled softly at the omega as he wrapped him in a soft hug, his nose nuzzling the bite mark that adorned Hinata’s neck. Tobio felt a pain of longing hit him as he watched. Would he ever have the chance to experience something like that? Tsukishima tugged on Tobio’s sleeve and Tobio instantly tore his eyes away from Hinata and Yamaguchi. The taller omega sent him a small smirk but led the way over to the long table. The King was sitting at the head with Suga on his left. Tsukishima motioned for Tobio to sit in the open seat beside Suga. Tsukishima took the seat beside him. Across from Suga was a man Tobio had never seen. An omega was seated beside him. Tobio figured the two were bonded by the similarity in their scents. Beside the omega was another alpha. Next to him was Yamaguchi and Hinata. “Kageyama-kun, this is Azumane Asahi and his bonded, Azumane Yuu. Azumane is a General in Karasuno’s army. Beside Yuu is Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Lieutenant General. And you have already met Yamaguchi and Hinata. Everyone, this is Kageyama Tobio, second prince of Aoba Johsai.”

 

Tobio bowed his head and the various people did the same.  “Did you enjoy your first day in Karasuno, Kageyama-kun?” King Sawamura asked.

 

Tobio kept his eyes down as he felt everyone’s attention focus on him. “Yes, it was very nice. Thank you.”

 

“I just hope-“

 

“What did you do?” Tobio’s eyes flew up toward the omega across from him. The omega that had just cut off the King. The King who merely sighed and sat back in his chair at the interruption.

 

Tobio couldn’t speak.

 

His father would have…

 

…well, he didn’t know. But he was pretty sure it wouldn’t have been good.

 

“We spent some time in the gardens,” Tsukishima intervened. Yuu rolled his eyes and huffed loudly.

 

“I bet you took him to the library too.”

 

“What’s wrong with the library?” Tsukishima responded. “Not that you would know. Can you even find your way there?”

 

“You little brat! Just because you’re going to bond to –“

 

“Enough,” King Sawamura sighed, his voice quiet but both omega’s instantly looking down in shame. Azumane wrapped an arm around his omega’s shoulders and pulled him close, letting the omega lean on his chest. “I swear, sometimes I feel like a babysitter.”

 

“You are, dear,” Suga commented as he patted his alpha’s hand. “You’re the babysitter of the entire kingdom.”

 

“Co-babysitter,” King Sawamura responded with a smirk, turning his hand over to entwine their fingers.

 

“Ew,” Tsukishima deadpanned.

 

He received a mischievous grin, “Oh, don’t act as if you aren’t just as bad when Kuroo-san is here.”

 

Tobio’s eyes widened and the blonde’s face blushed red. Yuu let out a loud bark of laughter and Hinata giggled slightly while the alphas looked at the omega in amusement. “Kuroo-san?” Tobio questioned, causing the omega beside him to blush even brighter and sink down slightly in his chair. Tobio watched in amazement. What could possibly make the self assured omega react like this?

 

“Tsukishima’s intended,” Yuu yelled out. He turned accusing eyes to Tsukishima. “You spent the entire day with him and didn’t mention Kuroo-san? What is _wrong_ with you?”

 

Tsukishima’s gaze snapped up and he let out a menacing growl. Yuu responded instantly. “Oh, none of that,” Suga said lightly but his eyes were hard as the flickered between the two omega’s. “I’m sure Tsukishima-kun had other things to occupy his thoughts today.”

 

“But-“

 

“We’re finished with this conversation,” Suga said sweetly as his eyes flashed. Yuu backed down instantly, bowing his head.

 

The alpha beside him, Tanaka, chuckled. “Ooh, Suga-san is a little angry. Better be careful, Noya.”  


_…who is Noya?_

Yuu scowled fiercely and elbowed the alpha in the side. Hard. Even Tobio could see the alpha wince and curl over, though he was still laughing loudly. “I’m not going to stop him if he comes after you,” Azumane said as he methodically ate his food.

 

“I can handle it,” Tanaka gasped.

 

“Oh, like I’ve never beat you before.”

 

“We were eleven!”

 

“Ignore the idiot duo,” Tsukishima muttered as the two argued back and forth. Yamaguchi and Hinata seemed consumed by their own conversation. Suga and King Sawamura were speaking to each other quietly while Azumane contributed comments to both their conversation and the one with his bonded. “They’ve been friends since they were two or something like that.”

 

Tobio hummed in confirmation but ducked his head. What would it be like to have a friend like that? Someone that knew everything about you? It was another thing he was sure he would never have. But here he was, surrounded by close friends and mates that deeply cared for each other. Surrounded by things he didn’t and most likely couldn’t have.

 

Dinner concluded and Tobio followed Tsukishima back to his rooms. The omega had asked Tobio if he wanted to play a game. Tobio had agreed and Tsukishima told Hinata that he could head back to his and Yamaguchi’s room early or join them, if he wished. Hinata had grinned at Yamaguchi dopily before saying that he would turn in early. Tobio and Tsukishima retired to Tsukishima’s room and the omega showed him to a table with a deck of cards.

 

“I suppose you’re curious,” Tsukishima said as he shuffled the cards. “About Kuroo-san.”

 

Tobio was. But he wasn’t going to ask. “You don’t have to-“

 

“Kuroo-san travelled to Karasuno a few years ago to speak with King Sawamura. We met at that time.” Tsukishima began to deal the cards. “Honestly, I couldn’t stand the man when I first met him. But he grew on me, I suppose. We began courting last year and will be married next year. At that time, I will leave Karasuno.”

 

Tobio’s head snapped up. Leave Karasuno? But…things were so nice here. Why would the blond want to leave? “Why?” he asked simply, no other words able to escape him.

 

Tsukishima smiled bitterly. “I’m afraid I won’t have the option after we bond. I can either give up Karasuno or give up Kuroo-san. I chose the lesser of the two evils.”

 

Tobio just shook his head. What type of alpha would make someone they care for leave somewhere like this? Somewhere where the King and consort were like family to the omega? “I don’t understand,” Tobio admitted.

 

“I know. You will, someday.” Tsukishima took a deep breath. “Anyway, you’re absolutely horrible at this game.”

 

“I know.”

 

Tobio went back to his own room late that night. Or early the next morning, he wasn’t really sure which. But by the time Hinata came to get him for breakfast, Tobio was barely able to keep his eyes open as he shuffled along beside the boy. Hinata took one look at him and laughed loudly. “Yeah, Tsukishima-san looks the same way. If I didn’t know better, I would think the two of you stayed up drinking cider all night.”

 

Tobio scowled but that only caused Hinata to laugh louder. He was still laughing as Tobio stomped into the room that held Tsukishima and Suga. Tsukishima had his head resting on the table and Suga looked to be struggling not to laugh. However, that didn’t last long when he heard Hinata’s laughter. The older omega began to laugh as well and Tobio let out a growl. He sat into the seat beside Tsukishima and mimicked the other omega by lying his head on the table. The motion only made Suga and Hinata to laugh even more, Hinata actually gasping for breath.

 

“You both need to stop. Now,” Tsukishima hissed as he lifted his head and sent a glare their way before lying it back down.

 

“Sorry, sorry,” Suga gasped. “You both look so miserable. Maybe you should both go back to sleep.”

 

“I’m fine,” Tobio said sleepily, lifting his head and reaching forward to grab some of the fruit on the table.

 

Suga looked at him in amusement but nodded his head. “Alright. Well, I suppose we should eat. Up, off the table, Tsukishima-kun.”

 

Tsukishima hissed yet again but he sat up in his chair. Hinata was still giggling as he slid into his own seat. “What are you three going to do today?” Suga asked.

 

Hinata perked up, “I was thinking we could go to the market like you said yesterday! It sounds like fun and Tobio-kun should get to see it! We don’t know how long he’s here for, right?”

 

Tsukishima groaned and his head hit the table once again with a loud thump. “Today really isn’t the day to go to the market, Hinata.”

 

“But it’ll be fun!”

 

“If Tsukishima doesn’t want to accompany you, I could see if Yuu-“

 

“I’ll go,” Tsukishima muttered instantly. Suga smiled triumphantly and winked at Tobio when he looked at him. “I suppose you want Yamaguchi to come with us?”

 

“And Tanaka,” Suga said instantly, ignoring the glare he was being given. “It isn’t just the two of you, Tsukishima-kun.”

 

Tsukishima sighed but seemed to accept the order easily enough. The four boys continued having breakfast in much the same manner as the day before. Tobio once again found himself wondering if he really had to return to Aoba Johsai. But then he remembered the discussion he had with Tsukishima the night before. Tsukishima was going to be leaving Karasuno. Which would just leave Suga and Hinata.

 

_Tadashi and I are going to go with him when he bonds…_

Wasn’t that what Hinata said when they met? Did that mean Hinata would be leaving as well? He was going to go with Tsukishima. Which meant Suga would be in Karasuno but the other two would be gone.

 

“I’ll go speak with Yamaguchi-kun and Tanaka-kun,” Suga said as he finished eating. “The two will be with you soon.”

 

Hinata’s grin widened and he started bouncing in his seat at the mention of his mate. “We’re going to have so much fun!”

 

“Sure we are,” Tsukishima muttered.

 

Yamaguchi and Tanaka both arrived within the next half hour. Hinata plastered himself to Yamaguchi’s side as they walked out of the castle. Tsukishima and Tobio wandered around in front of Hinata and Yamaguchi, Tanaka like a shadow beside them. “So people from all around the kingdom come to trade items. Food, clothing, woodwork, toys. Anything. They accept coin as well, of course. You never know what you’re going to find.”

 

Tobio hadn’t really looked around much the first time he walked through (was pulled) with Yamaguchi. There really was a bit of everything. “Ooh! Tadashi, look!” Hinata yelled as he pointed toward a booth that seemed to display stone pendants. “It’s a crow!”

 

Yamaguchi smiled down at Hinata but his eyes flickered over toward Tanaka. Tanaka nodded his head and Yamaguchi gave him a thankful smile before leading Hinata over toward the stall. “Well, how adorable,” Tsukishima smirked.

 

“I seem to remember a very similar situation,” Tanaka chimed in calmly. “It was when a certain omega saw a very stunning pendant that he always wears around his neck after his alpha purchased it for him as a courting gift.”

 

Tsukishima turned on his heel to glare at the alpha. “Listen here-“

 

“Tsukishima-kun, is there a blacksmith?” Tobio asked, cutting the argument off before it began.

 

Both Tsukishima and Tanaka turned toward him with surprised eyes. “I…there are a few stalls that bring different weapons from their towns. And the cities blacksmith is always willing to make something. It will take a few weeks,” Tanaka responded instead of Tsukishima.

 

He didn’t know how long he would be here so it wouldn’t make sense for him to have the blacksmith craft anything. But those stalls… “Can you show me to them?”

 

Tanaka and Tsukishima exchanged a glance but Tanaka nodded and began to lead the way. He came to stop in front of a booth that was lined with various types of metal work. Tobio’s eyes immediately landed on a small dagger. It could easily be hidden beneath his tunic and small enough that not even Hajime would notice he was carrying it.

 

It was perfect.

 

But he didn’t have any coin.

 

His hand lingered over the dagger longingly. His father had forbidden him from holding or practicing a sword but a dagger like this…he would never know. “How much?” Tsukishima asked the person lingering by the stall.

 

The man, an older alpha, shook his head. “I ain’t selling to an omega.”

 

Tsukishima’s eye twitched and Tobio drew his hand back as if he had been burned. Of course. Of course he wouldn’t sell to an omega. After all, omega’s didn’t use weapons. No. That was for alphas. But not omegas.

 

“How much?” Tanaka growled, his eyes hard as he stepped toward the alpha.

 

The man’s eyes narrowed, “Seven pieces,” the man spat. Tanaka wasted no time in handing over the coin and grabbing the dagger. The man snarled but didn’t stop them. He turned his head away in disgust as Tanaka handed the dagger to Tobio. Tobio took it with a shaking hand. Why would this alpha, an alpha he had never even had a conversation with, do something like that for him? “Thank you,” Tobio rasped.

 

Tanaka grinned, “Well, just promise me you know how to use it. Noya is just as good as me with a sword. Being an omega doesn’t mean you can’t use one. But if I just gave a dagger to someone that’s never had any training, we might have some problems.”

 

“I have training,” Tobio responded instantly, reaching down to place the dagger in the waist of his trousers under is tunic.

 

“Good. Anything else we want to look for?”

 

Tobio shook his head and the three wandered around the market until late afternoon. Yamaguchi and HInata found them about an hour before they left with their own items in hand. “I think that’s enough socializing for today,” Tsukishima muttered as his shoulders drooped. “We’re done now, right?”

 

“Yes,” Yamaguchi responded with an amused smile. “We’re done. But we still have dinner tonight.”

 

“I’ll eat in my room.”

 

“Of course you will.”

 

Tsukishima scowled, “You’re becoming more like your mate. Stop it.”

 

Yamaguchi chuckled as Hinata let out a loud squawk. “I’d rather not.”

 

The five walked slowly back to the castle, Tobio and Tsukishima slowing the further they went. Both were exhausted. Tobio wondered if he would also be able to have dinner in his room. He just wanted to eat and go straight to bed. He was certain he would fall asleep at the table otherwise.

 

“Tsukishima-san!”

 

Tsukishima stumbled and his head snapped to the side. A man was riding toward him on a brown horse. “Yaku-san?” Tsukishima whispered, his face paling dramatically. Tobio moved toward him quickly, afraid that the taller omega was going to fall over.

 

Yamaguchi hurried toward the man while Tanaka seemed to have the same thought as Tobio. His hand moved to clasp around Tsukishima’s forearm as the omega swayed dangerously. “No! Tsukishima-san, everything is fine!” the man, Yaku, said quickly as he dismounted and moved toward the group with Yamaguchi at his side. “Sorry! Kuroo-san is perfectly healthy…as far as I know.” Tobio could feel the relief wash over him as Tsukishima’s entire body straightened up.

 

“Why are you here?”

 

“I’m looking for-“

 

“Tobio!”

 

Tobio’s shoulders straightened and he slowly turned his head. Heat flooded his body when he heard the voice. It was…”Tobio!”

 

“Kageyama-kun? Who is that?” Tanaka growled.

 

“Hajime?” Tobio questioned softly, not even noticing the lack of honorifics.

 

The man in question had ridden up behind Yaku and Tobio fought to keep himself from running forward when the alpha dismounted. The alpha seemed to have no such restraint. The moment his feet touched the ground, Hajime was jogging forward. Tobio’s eyes locked on a pair of green ones as the alpha came to a stop in front of him. “You’re such an idiot,” Hajime muttered after a moment of pure silence. Tobio blinked as the words registered.

 

“Uh-“

 

“Who gets lost twice within two weeks?” Hajime asked with a flash of amusement. “What were you thinking leaving the castle in the first place? Do you have any idea-“ Hajime broke off and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. “We have to get back to Tooru.”

 

Tobio shook his head at the sudden change of subject. “Tooru?”

 

“He’s worried out of his mind, Tobio. We have three days to get back to camp before they march toward Shiratorizawa.”

 

Tobio’s shoulders tensed. “We need to go,” he started past Hajime but the alpha reached out instantly and grabbed his wrist. It was as if a bolt of lightning suddenly struck Tobio’s body. His throat went dry. His eyes darted down to the hand, the skin slightly darker than his own. His eyes then moved, following the arm the hand was attached to, up to the shoulder, then to the man’s face. Hajime’s eyes were taking in every detail of Tobio’s face. His brows furrowed and his lips drew into a frown.  “Have you been getting any sleep?”

 

Tobio felt himself flush. “I – just stayed up too late last night.”

 

Hajime’s frown intensified but his eyes flickered over to the man that was standing beside Tsukishima. Tsukishima. Who was staring at Tobio with a smirk. Tobio shifted his gaze to the other people he had forgotten about. Tanaka’s lips were twitching. Hinata was giggling. And Yamaguchi’s shoulders were shaking. “Where are you staying?”

 

“The castle,” Tobio admitted and felt a flash of amusement at the shocked expression that crossed Hajime’s face. “They’ve been really kind. King Sawamura let me stay in the castle while he sent messengers to Aoba Johsai.”

 

Hajime shook his head in amazement as his thumb moved back and forth on Tobio’s wrist. Every time it moved, Tobio felt a tingling sensation go up his arm. “Do you suppose they would be opposed to having another guest for the night?” He looked over Tobio’s shoulder yet again. “Sorry, two guests.”

 

There was the sound of a throat clearing behind them and Tobio turned to see Tsukishima moving forward. “I’m sure neither the King nor his consort would be opposed. Forgive me, I’m Tsukishima Kei.”

 

“Pleased to meet you, Tsukishima-san,” Hajime bowed his head, his hand still gripping Tobio’s wrist. “I am Iwaizumi Hajime, General from Karasuno.”

 

“Ah,” Tanaka’s shoulders seemed to loosen at the words. “Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Lieutenant General.”

 

“Yamaguchi Tadashi, Major General. This is my mate, Hinata Shouyou.”

 

“Hi!”

 

“Nice to meet all of you. Tobio-kun, this is Yaku Morisuke, a General from Nekoma. Yaku-san, this is Kageyama Tobio, second prince of Aoba Johsai.”

 

Yaku bowed and Tobio responded. “Nekoma?” Tobio questioned softly.

 

“I’ll explain after we leave,” Hajime said just as quietly.

 

So, the group returned to the castle and Yamaguchi hurried on ahead to inform the King and Consort of Yaku and Hajime’s arrival. Tobio didn’t move far from Hajime’s side. He knew it was ridiculous but somewhere deep inside him he felt that if he let the alpha out of his sight, he would lose him yet again. And this time he might not end up in a place as nice as Karasuno.

 

Or even as nice as Shiratorizawa.

 

“General Iwaizumi,” King Sawamura greeted as they stepped into the hall. He smiled broadly as he moved forward and shook Hajime’s hand. “I’m glad you arrived safely.”

 

“King Sawamura. Thank you for taking care of our wayward prince. He tends to lose his way.” He sent a small grin Tobio’s way and Tobio scowled in return. “We need to head out as soon as possible to meet the battalion headed toward Shiratorizawa. However, I would like to ask permission for us to impose on you one more night.”

 

“Permission granted.” But this wasn’t from King Sawamura. Suga had come into the room, all bright smiles and knowing eyes. Tobio shifted uncomfortably. He felt like there was something he was missing. “So nice to meet you, General. I’m Sawamura Koushi. Please come with me and I’ll show you to a room. Yaku-san,” Suga gave a small bow to the other man. “You are welcome to use the quarters you stayed in previously.”

 

“Thank you, Sawamura-san.”

 

“Suga, please.”

 

Yaku just smiled at the other man and took his leave. “Kageyama-kun, you seem tired. Why don’t you go rest and meet us for dinner tonight? We’ll make sure General Iwaizumi is still here when you wake up.”

 

Tobio hesitated, his eyes straying toward Hajime. “Go sleep,” Hajime ordered him. “I will see you later tonight.” Suga led Hajime down the hall and Tobio waited until the two were out of sight before turning toward Tsukishima.

 

The omega sighed. “You don’t know how to get back, do you?”

 

“No.”

 

Tobio managed to get an hour of sleep before Kinoshita came in to wake him. Tobio was still yawning as followed the beta toward the dining hall. He really would have liked to sleep a bit more but…Hajime was here.

 

He had come looking for him.

 

Tobio was the last to arrive. There was a seat open for him between Suga and Iwaizumi. It seemed that Tsukishima had moved down a seat and Yaku was sitting beside the omega. Tobio gave a soft apology, which was waved away by everyone in the room, and moved toward his chair. Hajime seemed to be looking around in amazement – something that Tobio completely agreed with. This was certainly never something you would see in Aoba Johsai.

 

Dinner was a bittersweet affair. Mostly because Tobio was well aware that this was the last time he would be here, with these people, experiencing something like this. But…Hajime was here. And he wanted Tobio to go with him.

 

“One last game tonight?” Tsukishima questioned as dinner ended. Tobio, who was still completely exhausted, nodded his head anyway.

 

So the two made their way into Tsukishima’s room. But this time, Hinata joined them as well. It was about an hour later that Suga also entered. “Oh, don’t be so gloomy!” Suga said brightly though he wasn’t wearing his usual smile. “I’m sure we’ll see each other again.”

 

Tobio once again found himself stumbling to his room early the next morning. He was able to get a few hours of sleep before he was once again woken. “General Iwaizumi is waiting for you,” Kinoshita informed him. He left some fresh fruit on the small table and some clothing on the bed. “They will be ready to depart whenever you meet them at the entrance.”

 

“Thank you, Kinoshita.”

 

Tobio was quick to change and eat what he could. He then stepped out of the room and blinked in surprise at what he saw. Tsukishima was standing there, looking just as fatigued as Tobio. “I figured you would need help finding your way.”

 

The two silently made their way through the castle. Tsukishima came to a stop just outside the castle doors. Iwaizumi and Yaku were both standing at the bottom of the front steps, three horses beside them. “Good luck on your travels,” Tsukishima said after a momentary pause.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Tsukishima shifted and his eyes went up toward the sky. “I’ll make sure to invite you to the wedding. I hope you come.”

 

“I will.”

 

Tsukishima’s lips twitched. “Well then,” his eyes fell to land on Tobio’s once more. “I will see you then, Prince Kageyama of Aoba Johsai.” He turned and strode back inside the castle.

 

Tobio took a deep breath and hurried down the steps Hajime. “Tobio! King Sawamura gave us a horse for you. We really should hurry. The camp is about a two days journey.”

 

Well, it was better than walking.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, dun! :)

Tooru was anxious. He was good at hiding it, years of political training had seen to that, but he could feel it crawling through his veins. He had given Hajime one week. That was the best he could do. He had seen many of his father’s soldiers exchanging looks and sneaking away from camp to speak to one another. He didn’t trust them. He trusted his men. He trusted the men under Hajime’s command. Tobio’s guard had also come with them and Tooru had handpicked each and every one of them, something Tobio had no idea about, but Tooru trusted them. It was his father’s men that were the issue.

 

If Hajime didn’t return soon he knew that there would be a big issue. His men could probably keep the rest of the soldiers in order but there was no doubt his father would hear about it eventually.

 

Tooru couldn’t let that happen.

 

“They’ll find him,” Bokuto said cheerfully, eating some of the rabbit they had caught earlier that day. “Yaku is good with things like that. And your general seemed…dedicated to your brother,” Bokuto’s gold eyes lit up in amusement.

 

Tooru’s lips twitched, “He is dedicated. He’ll do whatever he can to find Tobio.”

 

Kuroo chuckled lightly from the other side of Bokuto. “Be that as it may,” his calculating eyes flickered around the camp, “they’re growing restless. It would be best for Yaku to return sooner rather than later.”

 

Tooru’s teeth clenched. So he wasn’t the only one that had noticed. Kuroo’s men hadn’t left the two visitor’s sides. Tooru didn’t blame them. He could feel the contempt seeping from some of the soldiers around him. He wasn’t sure why they were so anxious for a war but Tooru wasn’t going to oblige. As much as he disliked Ushijima, this was not the time for his personal feelings. They were talking about a war between two of the biggest kingdoms in the north. It would tear them both apart.

 

“Agreed,” he muttered as he looked toward the horizon for the thirtieth time in the past hour. Still nothing. He let his eyes drift back toward the soldiers. He knew that Hajime would do whatever he could to find Tobio but there really was no telling what had happened to his brother. It wasn’t just the matter of getting lost. He could have run into all sorts of unsavory characters on the way. Tooru just prayed that he wasn’t being held somewhere for one of those despicable omega actions he had heard about.

 

Tooru felt bile rise in his throat at the thought of Tobio in one of those things. Of being chained up, of being just a…thing to those men that come and purchase them to be brood mares. Tooru had raided his fair share of such auctions over the years. No matter how many he found and shut down, they just kept appearing. The omega’s they recovered were all terrified.

 

Tooru prayed that Tobio hadn’t somehow managed to find himself into one of those dreadful places.

 

“Oikawa,” Kuroo said urgently. Tooru glanced up and almost choked on the bite he had just taken when he saw three horses galloping toward him. He jumped to his feet and hurried forward, Kuroo and Bokuto close behind him. Many of the soldiers moved to intercept the three. They seemed to freeze as the rider in the front said something to them. Even if Tooru couldn’t hear what was said, he would recognize that tone anywhere.

 

They were back.

 

“Tobio!” Tooru yelled out when his eyes landed on the slim figure riding at Hajime’s right. The omega’s head jerked up and his blue eyes met Tooru’s brown. Tooru hurried toward him as the horse came to a stop and he lifted his arms to grab the omega’s waist and pull him down. Tobio let out a squawk of surprise and stumbled when his feet hit the ground. Tooru was reminded that Tobio hadn’t left the castle in years. He probably wasn’t used to riding for a long amount of time – or at all. He was proven correct when Tobio tried to take a step back and his legs gave out. Tooru instantly wrapped an arm around his waist. “What the hell were you thinking? Do you have any idea what could have happened to you out there? Where did you go? Never mind, I’ll have Hajime tell me while you get some sleep. You look exhausted! Have you been sleeping at all? You don’t look hurt at all… I’m so glad you’re okay!”

 

Tobio didn’t seem to know what to do with the influx of words. He was staring at Tooru with his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide. “Oikawa-sama,” Hajime said with a smirk as he walked up beside them and inclined his head. Tooru’s nose scrunched up. He knew that Hajime had called him that because of present company but he hated it when his best friend went all formal. “Kageyama-san found his way to Karasuno-“

 

“That little kingdom beside Shiratorizawa?”

 

“-and managed to meet with the King and his Consort. He was staying in the castle when I found him.”

 

Oikawa blinked. He was staying…in the castle? “Well, I guess I should formally thank the King of Karasuno and his consort.”

 

“Yes,” Hajime agreed, “they even provided accommodations for Yaku and myself for a night. They were very kind.”

 

Tooru’s eyebrows rose. It wasn’t often that Hajime basically ordered him to do something, even in a roundabout way. Which is what he had just done. Apparently, Tooru was being told to make nice with Karasuno. Not that he wouldn’t have anyway. They seemed to have taken good care of Tobio, after all.

 

“…Onii-san.” Tooru froze. He slowly turned his head toward Tobio, who was looking toward the ground with a bright blush on his face. Tobio had never, _never_ , referred to him like that. He usually avoided addressing him altogether. When he had to, he just used his first name. In all of their years knowing each other, of knowing that they were brothers, Tobio had never actually called him such.

 

“Yes?” Tooru asked, his voice light. He knew that Tobio would be able to hear his excitement but he didn’t care. He had acted horrible to Tobio for years. These last few weeks had shown Tooru just how much he cared about his younger brother. He wasn’t going to waste the second chance he had somehow been granted.

 

“Thank you.” Tooru’s brows creased in confusion. What was Tobio thanking him for? But he didn’t get a chance to ask as Tobio’s mouth suddenly opened wide in a big yawn. Tooru chuckled and Tobio flushed.

 

“Alright, you can sleep on my futon. Hajime will round up your guard and post them around the tent,” Hajime nodded once sharply and strode away from them, “and we’ll talk about your little escape later. Father wanted to punish them pretty severely. I managed to talk him down but I have…reorganized a few things. Hanamaki is now the head of your guard with Kindaichi as his second.”

 

Tobio’s tired eyes blinked in surprise. “Kindiachi?”

 

Tooru nodded, interpreting the question correctly as he helped Tobio stumble toward the tents. “I know that traditionally and omega’s guard consists of beta’s but I trust Kindaichi. During your heat,” Tooru just knew his face twitched in disgust when Tobio’s lips twitched. Yeah, it wasn’t something he wanted to think about. “Kindaichi will join my own guard.”

 

“And father was okay with that?”

 

Tooru’s eyes hardened. “Father hasn’t had a say in who is placed on our personal guards in years, Tobio-chan. He might not be happy about it, but he really doesn’t have any say.” _Not with the deal we made. He’ll stay out of it unless he wants me to bring up his own…dealings with his guard._

“Oh,” Tobio blinked at him in surprise. “I didn’t know.”

 

“Because I never told you,” Tooru said with a self depreciating scowl. “That was my fault. But if you have any problems with your guard at all, let me know. Okay?”

 

Tobio nodded and Tooru let out a sigh as they finally came to Tooru’s tent. Hajime was already waiting, Hanamaki and Kindaichi at his side. Both of their eyes lit up in relief when they saw Tobio. “Make sure no one comes near,” Tooru said to them as he held open the side of the tent and ushered Tobio inside. “Tobio, get some sleep.”

 

Tobio nodded and stumbled inside. Tooru dropped the flaps of the tent and turned his eyes onto Hajime. “How did he end up in Karasuno?”

 

“How do you think?” Hajime said tiredly, rubbing his eyes. “He got lost. Apparently he found some village and told them he needed to get to the castle. They took him to the castle – but it was the wrong one. Because it’s Tobio and he has the worst damn luck,” Hajime shook his head, “no, that isn’t fair. King Sawamura offered Tobio a place in the castle until someone came to retrieve him. And it seemed like…Tooru, I think he made some friends.” Hajime said this with a kind of shocked amusement. Tooru’s eyebrows rose. He had always assumed Tobio just didn’t care for people. But if he had become close to some people from Karasuno…maybe it was just the people in his father’s court Tobio didn’t like.

 

Tooru wouldn’t really blame him if that was true.

 

“So, what is the plan now?” Hajime asked. Tooru took a moment to stare at his best friend. Dark circles surrounded his eyes. He looked haggard. Tooru wondered just how long it had been since Hajime had sleep.

 

“Now, you go get some sleep. We’ll head back to Seijoh at first light,” Tooru told him, clapping him on the shoulder and then lightly pushing him toward the area the soldiers were sleeping. “Off you go!”

 

Hajime huffed but went easily enough, which just showed how tired he really was. Tooru watched him go for a moment, just to make sure the general was going to do what he said he was going to do, then he turned and moved toward the area the Nekoma group had camped. Kuroo and Bokuto seemed to be waiting for him. Bokuto had a huge smile across his face and Kuroo was wearing his usual smirk. “So, your brother alright? Yaku said he managed to end up in Karasuno?”

 

Tooru shook his head and let out a sigh as his face buried itself in his hands. “I have no idea how he ends up in these situations,” he muttered.

 

Kuroo laughed loudly, “Ah, at least it was Karasuno. They’re good people.”

 

Tooru looked at him curiously, “You know them?”

 

“You could say that,” Kuroo said in amusement as Bokuto let out a laugh that sounded suspiciously like a hoot.

 

From what he had learned of the other two the last week, he decided it was probably best to just not ask any questions. “Anyway, I thought it would be best for them to get some sleep. We can head out tomorrow morning.”

 

“Agreed,” Kuroo nodded and glanced over his shoulder. “I don’t know if they really slept until their night at Karasuno – and even then it was only for a few hours. I’ll get my people to start cleaning everything up. We’ll be ready by first light.”

 

Tooru nodded in agreement and hurried back toward his own camp. He spoke to a few of the soldiers and had them take the message that they would be leaving early the next morning to head home and to get everything prepared. The men nodded and rushed away.

 

True to his word, they began to march out as the sun rose the next morning. Tobio was once again perched on the horse Hajime had acquired in Karasuno. Tooru had moved forward to help his younger brother as he stiffly tried to mount but Hajime had got there first, merely wrapping his hands around the omega’s waist and lifting him into saddle. Tooru had stepped back, watching the two closely. Apparently the time away had changed things at least a bit. Hajime had been avoiding Tobio for years but he now seemed to be making sure the omega was by his side as much as possible. Maybe it was just to make sure that Tobio didn’t wander away, again, but Tobio had other people around him for that.

 

It was interesting.

 

They had been marching for about an hour when Tooru saw Kuroo and Bokuto ride up beside Tobio and Hajime. Tooru was riding ahead of the two but he was close enough to hear the conversation, or lack thereof. The two had been riding in complete silence. “Kageyama-san,” Tooru heard Kuroo say. He glanced over his shoulder to see Kuroo bow his head. “I am Kuroo Tetsurou, Heir to Nekoma. This is Bokuto Koutarou, previous heir of Fukurodani.”

 

He wasn’t sure what face Tobio made at the introductions but it must have been amusing. Bokuto began that loud hooting thing he always did and Kuroo was laughing so hard he sounded like a dying donkey. Tooru fought his body as his first reaction was to cover his ears. “Oh, you really are bad about hiding what you’re thinking, aren’t you?” Kuroo gasped out.

 

“Wh-wait. You said your name was Kuroo?”

 

“Kuroo Tetsurou,” he said once more. Tooru could actually hear the smile in the boys voice. “I suppose you met my fiancé when you were in Karasuno?”

 

“Tsukishima…”

 

“Yes,” Kuroo chirped. Tooru turned his head in amazement. Kuroo had the biggest, sappiest grin on his face. He looked like a different person. Was just the mention of this…Tsukishima…enough to do that? “Tsukishima and I met when I was sent to do some negations with Karasuno a couple of years ago. Truthfully, at first I wanted to strangle him,” Tobio let out a gasp at the admission, “but before long I actually enjoyed the banter we had. And then I realized I didn’t want to live without it.”  


“That’s why Tsukishima has to leave Karasuno…”

 

“Yeah,” Kuroo’s voice lost some of the happiness. “I’m a bit upset that he has to give up his friends and his life for me. But…I’m glad he chose to do so.”

 

Tobio didn’t say anything and Kuroo fell silent as well. Apparently there was something that Tooru was missing. Kuroo cleared his throat loudly. “Anyway, I want to bring Tsukishima to Nekoma as soon as possible but it’s better for him to stay in Karasuno. At least until all of this is over.”

 

“My mate is staying in Nekoma with Kuroo’s brother!” Bokuto yelled out, speaking for the first time around Tobio. “Keiji and Kenma are friends, so I know he’s happy! I just hope he’ll be okay until I can get back!”

 

Kuroo didn’t say anything to reassure his friend which spoke volumes to Tooru. Nekoma was surrounded by the eastern allies – except for the small section that bordered Karasuno.

 

They had a reason to be worried.

 

They travelled for the next three days. Tooru found himself drawn to Kuroo and Bokuto more as the days went on. He had never had much interaction with heirs from other kingdoms. Though he had friends, and he had Hajime, it was different having someone around that was in the same situation as himself. Kuroo even had a younger, omega brother.  He was a year older that Tobio and Kuroo couldn’t stop bragging about how intelligent he was, though he was also told that Kenma didn’t really like people and would happily stay in his rooms for days on in. Tooru thought that maybe he should find a way for Tobio and Kenma to meet one another. It seemed as if they might get along – especially with how his brother had been talking about Tsukishima, someone named Hinata, and the consort of Karasuno, Suga-san. He honestly didn’t think he had ever heard his brother talk as much as he did during those three days. Hajime seemed to be switching between fond smiles at Tobio and amazed glances toward Tooru. Tooru would just shrug in response. At least Tobio seemed to enjoy having Kuroo and Bokuto for company as much as Tooru did.

 

When they finally made it back to the castle, Tooru really just wanted a bath and sleep, but he was well aware his father would have known that they arrived. He led the way toward the Great Hall, Tobio shuffling beside him. Kuroo and Bokuto were one step behind him and guards were following. The guards at the doors opened them instantly as Tooru approached and the group immediately walked through. As assumed, his father was sitting on his throne at the end of the hall. He looked at all of them as they approached, his eyes cold as they finally landed on Tobio. “Tobio, good to see you are unharmed.”

 

Tobio bowed. “Yes, Your Highness.”

 

“We will be speaking later,” their father said coldly before he looked at Tooru. “Who are our guests?”

 

Tooru didn’t bother to respond as Kuroo himself stepped forward and bowed. “I am Kuroo Tetsurou, Heir to Nekoma. This is Bokuto Koutarou, previous heir of Fukurodani.” Bokuto stepped forward and bowed. All trace of friendliness and amusement had disappeared from the man. His father glanced at Bokuto sharply.

 

“And what can Aoba Johsai do for Nekoma?”

 

“Fukurodani is a threat that needs to be dealt with,” Kuroo started bluntly as he stared Tooru’s father in the eye. “If things progress the way they are, the entire continent with be at war. The eastern alliance and the strength of the north is the only reason the rising threat to the south has not marched toward us. With the alliance breaking and the kingdoms to the north at war, it would be too easy for the south to pick us off one by one.”

 

“I know of the threat,” the King replied coldly. “But why should Aoba Johsai become involved? Shiratorizawa and Fukurodani should come to their own agreement. If they do not, the war between the two will not break the North. We will stand strong.”

 

“Shiratorizawa is one of the strongest barriers between the East and the North,” Bokuto spoke, his voice and eyes cold and penetrating as they looked at the King. Tooru saw his father sit up straighter as Bokuto’s arms crossed over his chest. “My father will not stop with Shiratorizawa. He will march forward and the first stop will be Aoba Johsai. Do not doubt his desire to acquire whatever land and riches he can.”

 

The King stared at Bokuto for a moment before sitting back in his throne and putting his hands up to his mouth in thought. His eyes flickered over Bokuto and Kuroo before landing on Tobio once more. Something sparked. Tooru’s fists clenched. Something was wrong.

 

“Aoba Johsai will not get involved unless an agreement is forged between ourselves and Nekoma,” he said clearly. Kuroo bowed his head.

 

“Yes. We are prepared-“

 

“I want a bond stronger than a signed agreement.”

 

Kuroo paused and Tooru felt his heart begin to pound. What was his father planning? Whatever it was, it wasn’t good.

  
“If you, Kuroo Tetsurou, will bond with my son, Kageyama Tobio, I will agree to this alliance and our forces will join with our own.”

 

And there it was. He knew it wasn’t going to be good.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, you guys blew me away with the comments from the last chapter! So, here is your reward. It's short but I thought you guys would like to know what happens next.

_“If you, Kuroo Tetsurou, will bond with my son, Kageyama Tobio, I will agree to this alliance and our forces will join with our own.”_

The words echoed throughout Tobio’s head. He…what? He had to do what? No! He couldn’t. He wouldn’t. And Kuroo…

 

“With all due respect, I am engaged and will be bonded within the year,” Kuroo said firmly, his gaze not wavering from Tobio’s father. “Such an arrangement would be impossible.”  


The King’s eyes flashed. “Then Aoba Johsai will not be agreeing to this alliance. You and your men are welcome to stay the night but I expect that you will be out of the kingdom at first light.”

 

Tobio couldn’t look Kuroo’s way. He knew how important this alliance was. He knew that Kuroo and Bokuto couldn’t risk losing their support. Bokuto was already bonded, his bonding mark was bright on his neck. But Kuroo’s neck was bare. Until such a mark existed, a courtship could be broken.

 

Tobio sucked in a deep breath. What should he do? He couldn’t let this happen. Kuroo had Tsukishima. The alpha had practically lit up whenever he spoke of the omega. And Tsukishima…Tsukishima was giving up Karasuno to be with Kuroo. That in itself told just how important the alpha was to him. This could _not_ happen. But what could he do? It wasn’t as if his father ever listened to him. His father had made it clear that Tobio was to spend his life preparing for his future marriage, a marriage that he would be deciding.

 

He could run again.

 

But he knew they would find him.

 

Karasuno might be willing – no, he couldn’t put them in danger like that. There was no doubt his father would come after him, even if Tooru tried to-

 

Tobio’s mind screeched to a halt. Yes. His father never listened to him. But…

 

He looked up across the hall and met his brother’s light brown eyes. Tooru stared back at him, his jaw clenched. Tobio just stared at his brother helplessly, mentally begging for him to give Tobio some sort of clue of what he should do. How he could get out of this situation. How to not betray the people he had come to think of as his friends.

 

 

And then Tooru smiled.

 

It was just a light smile, one that didn’t quite meet his eyes, but the look was pure reassurance. Like Tooru knew what needed to be done. Tobio felt his shoulders relax slightly. If Tooru wasn’t worried, Tobio shouldn’t be either.

 

“Your Highness,” Kuroo started, his voice choked. “I ask that you reconsider-“

 

Tooru stepped forward and cleared his throat loudly, breaking Kuroo off mid sentence. “Would any marriage suffice? Or are you insisting on a bonding between Kuroo-san and Tobio?”

 

Tobio’s eyes widened. Yes. Yes, that could work. He wouldn’t be happy about being married to another alpha, an alpha he didn’t know, but at least Kuroo and Tsukishima will be free to be together. He saw something  jerk from the corner of his eye. He tilted his head just slightly so he could see what it was. It wouldn’t do any good if his father thought he wasn’t giving him his full attention. Hajime was standing about halfway down the room, his back against the wall Tooru had previously been leaning against. As Tobio watched, Hajime’s hands clenched and unclenched in a move Tobio had seen the alpha do on the occasions he struggled to reign in his temper. Something in Tobio’s chest jumped at the sight and he frantically pulled his eyes away from the alpha.

 

Tobio’s father had narrowed his eyes as he stared at Tooru. Then his lips curled up into a smirk. “I’m afraid I will not settle for a lesser marriage other than that of the royal household.”

 

“Kuroo-san breaking a marriage agreement could have grave consequences on both Nekoma and Aoba Johsai,” Tooru wheedled. “Let us think carefully. An agreement between the two kingdoms for a future joining. Perhaps Kuroo’s child and one of my own-“

 

“Not acceptable.”

 

“Karasuno might not be a powerful kingdom but it is not wise to make them our enemy,” Tooru changed track instantly. Tobio stared at his brother in amazement. How was he able to think of things like this so quickly? All Tobio had thought was that he could run away. Again. “They offer multiple items of trade and they give Aoba Johsai the most direct path to the eastern kingdoms. To interrupt a bonding between Nekoma and Karasuno-“

 

“As you said, Karasuno is not a powerful kingdom,” the King said bluntly. “If we must fight, then we must. Trade will not be an issue when we claim Karasuno as part of our kingdom.”

 

Tobio’s hands gripped the sides of his loose trousers. He saw Kuroo’s head snap toward the king at the blatant threat. Bokuto’s eyes narrowed dangerously and his hand fell to the sword at his waist. Tooru merely tilted his head, as if he had been expecting the words.

 

He probably had been.

 

“Fine,” Tooru said and every single person in the room, even the guards, stared at him in a kind of muted horror. He couldn’t be agreeing to this, could he? Tobio’s shoulders tensed once more. No. He wouldn’t do it! They couldn’t – “Then I offer myself in Tobio’s stead.”

 

The King’s eyebrows rose as multiple gasps were heard around the room. “My son, have you forgotten that you are an alpha? Why would I have my alpha son, my heir, marry the alpha heir of another nation?”

 

Tooru’s lips quirked, “Oh, that would be an interesting bonding. No. Kuroo-san will stay with his intended. Tobio will be left out of the negotiation. I will agree to marry an omega of the Nekoma line as long as you agree to the alliance.”

 

Tobio’s heart fell. No! Tooru couldn’t sacrifice his own future happiness because of Tobio! Surely his father wouldn’t agree to this. Tooru was too important to the kingdom. Tobio’s eyes flew to Hajime, hoping that the alpha would do something to stop his idiotic brother, but Hajime’s arms just hung limply at his sides as he stared at Tooru in complete shock. He must have felt Tobio’s eyes on him because he slowly looked up. He stared at Tobio helplessly and Tobio bit his lip. Hajime couldn’t do anything. Not now. Not with his father here.

 

“I have many cousins,” Kuroo said diplomatically, his eyes on Tooru though he was speaking to the king. “All are of royal blood and all would be suitable for this arrangement. Oikawa-san would be able to have his pick from those available.”

 

Tobio stared at his father. There’s no way he would agree to this. Tobio wanted to step forward, to say that he would agree to marry one of Kuroo’s family members. No, it wouldn’t be the same. Tobio, a prince, would be stepping down a place in society and the ties between the kingdoms wouldn’t be as binding as if he was sitting on the throne but it was still better than Tooru doing _this_.  But as hard as he tried, Tobio couldn’t make his feet move. So he just stared as his father’s eyes travelled from person to person until they finally landed on Tobio. His eyes flashed and a sneer crossed his lips as he spoke, his eyes never moving for Tobio’s face. “If Tooru wants to play the hero, who am I to stop him? I agree to the terms.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter here - I hope you guys enjoy it anyway! Let me know!

Tooru stared as his father stood and strode out of the Great Hall, his personal guards following close behind. Soon, all that remained were Tooru’s own men, his brother, and the visitors. He had known the moment he stepped forward to intervene that there was a possibility that it would come to this. That his father wouldn’t back down from anything less than what he was ordering. But…he had hoped that there was another way. Yet he would do it again. Tobio had looked heartbroken after the initial shock had worn off. Tooru had heard his brother and Kuroo speak on the way back to the castle. Kuroo was absolutely smitten with his fiancé. And Tobio… if Tooru didn’t know any better, Tobio finally had a friend. A friend that he would have to betray to fulfill his fathers wish.

 

Tooru couldn’t let that happen.

 

“Oikawa!” Kuroo’s voice broke through his thoughts and he barely had time to look up before the other man was in front of him and bowing at the waist. Tooru almost took a step back in surprise but he managed to stop himself just in time. That would have been embarrassing. “Thank you. I know this has put you in a dreadful situation but I truly thank you. I will always be indebted to you.”

 

The Heir of Nekoma indebted to him? _That_ could certainly come in handy. “As pleased as I am that you do not have to break your betrothal, I must confess that I did not agree to this for you.”

 

Kuroo stood with a wry smile on his face and amusement in his eyes. “I am aware. But I thank you, none-the-less.”

 

Tooru took a deep breath and thought over the past hour. “I’m sure my father will sign the treaty tomorrow. Tobio will escort you to your rooms. You are, of course, welcome to stay as long as you like.”

 

“We will leave once the treaty is signed,” Kuroo said easily. “I must return to Nekoma and speak with my father. It will take me a week to arrive but we will begin preparing for your arrival immediately. Most of my cousins either reside within the castle or are within a day’s journey.”

 

Tooru’s heart began to pound. Within the month he would be bonded. To someone he did not even know existed as of yet. How nice. “I will leave exactly one week after your departure.”

 

Kuroo bowed his head. Tooru watched as the dark eyes flickered to the side of the Great Hall, where Tobio was standing . The younger had not moved. His hands were clenched in the fabric of his trousers and his eyes were wide in shock. Hajime was standing beside him, having moved as soon as Tooru’s father was gone from the room. Tobio didn’t seem to notice he was there but he had his body turned just slightly toward him. “Your brother is welcome as well. I’m sure he would be interested in accompanying you. And I do believe he and Keiji would get along splendidly.”

 

Keiji. Oikawa had heard that name. Bokuto suddenly popped up behind Kuroo and realization struck. Ah. Bokuto Keiji. Omega mate to Bokuto Koutarou. “I will be sure that he joins me,” Tooru agreed, mentally thanking the other man for the offer. At least he wouldn’t have to leave Tobio here without him and Hajime. Especially now that his father had actually tried to arrange the marriage for the omega that he had always been hinting at. At least this way, Tooru had more time to find a situation to that issue.

 

With Tobio with him, Tooru wouldn’t be distracted about what was happening when he was away from home.

 

Well, not _too_ distracted, anyway.

 

There were plenty of other things within the kingdom to keep him concerned.

 

“Tobio, please escort Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san to their rooms,” Tooru called, breaking Tobio out of his shocked state. Tobio blinked at him in confusion. “They will be staying the night.” Realization broke out across his brother’s face and Tobio bowed his head quickly. Kuroo and Bokuto stepped forward to follow the omega and Tooru let them know that he would see them at dinner in a few hours. Both men agreed and then they disappeared from the hall with Hanamaki and Yaku following them closely.

 

“Tooru-“  


“Not yet,” Tooru said quickly, cutting his best friend off. Hajime fell back instantly and Tooru strode from the room, ignoring the glances the guards at the door threw him, and went down the hallway and up the stairs. Hajime stayed one step behind him the entire time. Tooru prepared himself for a fight. He knew Hajime was going to tell him he shouldn’t have done it. He knew that his best friend would probably rant at him. He would rather there not be any witnesses when that happened so the news didn’t get back to his father.

 

He opened the door to his room and walked inside. He immediately turned to face the other man as soon as the door closed. “Alright, go ahead and-“ he choked as strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him into an embrace. “What…”

 

Hajime squeezed him a moment longer and then pulled away. He placed his hands on Tooru’s shoulders and stared the other alpha straight in the eye. Tooru forcibly stopped himself from making a joke about his best friend having to look up to look in his eyes but he didn’t feel like this was the right time.

 

He was confused. Why wasn’t he being yelled at?

 

“Thank you,” Hajime rasped, his hands tightening on Tobio’s shoulders once more.

 

“Wh-what?”

 

“And I’m sorry,” Hajime continued. Tooru stared at his friend in complete confusion. “I…” Hajime swallowed hard and pulled his hands away, taking a large step back and looking down at the floor. “I could not help but…I wanted a way for Tobio to get out of that situation. I prayed you would find a way. And you did. But you did it at your own expense. I am relieved that it isn’t Tobio but I am sorry that you are in that position…and that I’m still happy that it isn’t Tobio.”

 

Oh.

 

Tooru watched his best friend stare at the floor in shame. “Hajime, listen to me. I am a selfish person. You know this. If I truly opposed the idea, I would never have done it. I too am relieved that Tobio and Kuroo-san are not being forced into this situation.”

 

Hajime’s eyes snapped up to focus on his once more. “I know you aren’t that shitty, Tooru. You would do anything for the people you care about. Especially Tobio. We just chased him through the kingdom, Tooru. You threatened war with one of the most powerful kingdoms in the North if he wasn’t returned safely. You will do what you can to protect him. I just wish you didn’t have to.”

 

Tooru felt a blush heat his face. Hajime had never said something like this to him before. He had known, of course, that his best friend trusted him. But to actually say something like that…Tooru almost felt as if he could cry. Almost. “Thank you.”

 

Hajime took a deep breath. “Don’t get used to it. But I am sorry that you are now in this position.”

 

Tooru forced a smile onto his face. “Well, at least I get to choose. I mean, Kuroo-san said he had several cousins, right? Hopefully there will be one that I get along with. It’s better than being completely forced into a marriage.”

 

Hajime’s eyes flickered across his face, no doubt seeing right through the false smile. “I suppose that is a small consolation.”

 

“Yes,” Tooru sighed. Then his smile turned wicked and he could see Hajime stiffen instantly in preparation. “Though you might want to take a close look at why you are so relieved that Tobio and Kuroo-san aren’t going to be married.” Tooru had the pleasure of seeing his best friend’s face flush in an instant. Ooh, it had been a long time since he had seen a reaction like that. Or gotten a hug from Hajime, for that matter. He was pretty sure the last time Hajime had hugged him had been that time his father went missing when they were eight.

 

And he was still sure that was just because Hajime hadn’t wanted Tooru to see him cry.

 

The sound of a throat clearing made Tooru jump though he noticed Hajime just tilted his head to the side. “If you two are finished, I think it best that you both bathe before dinner,” Yahaba said as he stepped out of Tooru’s bedroom. Hajime sent a smirk Tooru’s way. Obviously, the other alpha had been well aware that Yahaba was in the room. “You both smell horrible.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Yay! We get some brother bonding time!

 

Tobio was sure he was in some sort of shock. He gave the visitors a brief tour of the castle and showed them to their rooms before hurrying off toward his own. He needed…he needed to think. To replay the events of the day. His father had wanted him to marry Kuroo. Kuroo who was already betrothed to Tsukishima. Tsukishima, the one person that Tobio had ever felt at least somewhat comfortable with. And then, then, his brother had stepped in. Tobio hadn’t exactly liked the thought of getting married but he was agreeable to marry someone in Kuroo’s family. As long as Kuroo himself could still be with Tsukishima. But his father had rejected the idea. Tobio knew why. Of course he did. His father wanted his alliance to be formidable and bountiful. He wanted riches for Tobio’s hand. If Tobio married one of Kuroo’s cousins, that didn’t give Aoba Johsai the riches his father wanted, nor did it give him ties to the throne. Only a marriage to the future king would be enough to please his father. But to think that Tooru had offered to marry one of the omegas in Kuroo’s line…

 

It was almost unthinkable.

 

But he did it.

 

What was Tobio supposed to say to him?

 

He was ashamed that he had placed his brother in this position. A position Tobio himself had dreaded. But Tooru had never expected it. Tobio had known that it was his fate from the moment he had presented as an omega. But Tooru…Tooru would never have had to do so if it wasn’t for Tobio.

 

How could he possibly face him?

 

Tobio hurried past his brothers door, praying that said door would stay tightly shut, and made his way to you own room. He opened the door as softly as he possibly could, ignoring the muffled laughter for Hanamaki behind him, and slipped inside before closing the door firmly behind him. He heard the bark of laughter escape the new head of his guard as soon as it closed but Tobio didn’t bother saying anything to the man. That would mean opening the door. Which was to remain closed.

 

“I don’t know whether to hug you or yell at you,” a voice said softly and Tobio jumped in surprise. He whirled around and stared in shock at Kunimi. Why was the other boy in his rooms? Tobio hadn’t been there in weeks. He had thought…he had thought Kunimi would have tried to get another position. One that he deserved. “But with the way you smell, I don’t really want to do either. Hugging is completely out of the question but you might actually suffocate me with your stench. I suppose a bath is the first order of business.”  


He sighed and walked toward Tobio, scrunching up his nose the closer he got. “I had some of the servants bring up water when I heard you had returned to the castle – I’m glad I did. What did you do? Roll in manure?”

 

Tobio’s mouth dropped. Oh, Kunimi was really upset with him. He only talked to him like this when he was angry. Kunimi began to pull at Tobio’s clothes, his face growing more disgusted as he did so. “Bathe quickly. I’m sure your father wants you to attend dinner tonight. I’m horrified enough that you stood in front of him like this once.”

 

Tobio’s stomach churned at the thought of attending dinner. Dinner with his father, their guests, and…his brother.

 

He wasn’t sure he could eat a bite without making a fool of himself.

 

But he didn’t say any of this to Kunimi. The other boy was irritated with him enough, he wasn’t going to add any reason to make it worse. Tobio stepped into the washbasin and Kunimi knelt beside him. Tobio winced. Ah. Apparently it was bad enough that Kunimi had decided to help him. That more than anything told Tobio just how horrible he must currently smell and look.

 

After he was finally cleaned to Kunimi’s satisfaction, and most of his skin was rubbed red, Tobio was finally allowed to stand and dry off. Kunimi handed him some fresh clothes, which Tobio really was thankful for, and then stepped back to look him over with a sigh. “I suppose that will do. And just in time to head to the dining hall.”

 

Tobio’s shoulders stiffened. He would really rather stay here and sleep. Sleep sounded nice. Plus, he could avoid looking at Tooru that way. But one glance at Kunimi had him changing his mind. The beta could be terrifying when he needed to be.

 

Kindaichi was standing in the hall when Tobio stepped out. Tobio looked at him in slight surprise but remembered Kunimi’s comments about the smell. Kindaichi’s hair seemed to be slightly damp. He probably bathed first and then switched positions with Hanamaki. Tobio’s lip twitched up slightly toward the boy he had once trained with. Kindaichi bowed his head but his facial expression didn’t change from the stoic look most of the guards wore. Tobio slipped past him and hurried down the hall and down the stairs. He hoped he wasn’t the last to arrive. Or the first. Luckily, it seemed that his father had yet to arrive when he entered the dining hall. Tobio responded to the loud greetings with a small bow of his head and hurriedly sat in his chair. It wouldn’t do for his father to arrive to see Tobio still standing.

 

His father arrived only moments later and Tobio kept his head bowed and his eyes averted from every person at the table. He placed food on his plate but he didn’t do much eating. Every bite he took tasted like ash. He mainly pushed it around his plate and tried not to notice Tooru’s eyes fixed on him. He could feel his brother watching his every move. His father spoke mainly to Kuroo, Bokuto barely registered to him with his current status. Finally, the awkward hours seemed to be at an end and his father stood. “I hope you rest well. We will finalize the agreement in the morning. Tobio, come with me.”

 

Tobio’s heart dropped. He stood shakily and followed his father out of the dining hall and into the Great Hall. “Stay in the hall,” he said to the guards as they attempted to step inside. They complied instantly, the great doors closing behind them.

 

“You are lucky I’m allowing you to stand here,” his father said coldly, turning on his heel and gripping the front of Tobio’s tunic. Tobio shuddered and fright flooded his veins. “I’ve had people killed for less. Tooru’s mother left me as well. We see how that turned out for her.” His hand reached out and he smacked Tobio across the face, his ring cutting into the delicate skin.

 

Tobio’s eyes closed and he forced himself from crying out in pain. His entire body was shaking. He…he didn’t…. “I’m sorry,” he finally said, his voice barely recognizable. “I just wanted…”

 

“Wanted to what?” his father growled, shaking him when he stopped. “Wanted to be like any other omega bitch in this kingdom? One more stupid move on your part and I’ll make sure you are. There are many that would pay well for an omega like yourself. Don’t forget that.”

 

Tobio’s teeth clenched. He knew what his father was referring too. He knew that his father had more than one omega that slipped into this bed at night. Tooru might spend his time trying to shut down the omega actions but his father was a happy participant. Not that Tooru knew that. The only reason Tobio knew was because of the various warnings he had overheard during his days with the other omega’s in the castle.

 

“Yes, sire,” Tobio finally said and the hold on his tunic finally loosened.

 

“I’m glad we understand each other. You’re dismissed.”

 

Tobio bowed and turned on his heel quickly, pushing the doors open and stepping into the hall. He felt the guard’s eyes on his face. He knew what they were seeing. It wasn’t until he had moved away from them that Kindaichi stepped up beside him. “Are you alright?”

 

Tobio nodded his head but didn’t trust himself to say anything. He was afraid of what would happen if he did. Kindaichi didn’t say another word but from the look on his face, Tobio knew the alpha didn’t believe him. Tobio hesitated as soon as he stepped down his hall, hoping that he would once again be able to slip past his brother’s door, but he wasn’t so lucky this time. Because his brothers door was wide open and two people were sitting on the sofa inside, waiting for the moment that Tobio walked past.

 

“Tobio!” Tooru called the moment he saw the omega. Tobio flinched as he heard his brother stand and bound toward him. He bowed his head slightly and turned it so that the shadows covered his cheek. It wasn’t as if there was anything his brother could do. It wouldn’t do to make him angry. Well, angrier. Tobio was sure he was already upset about the day’s events. He didn’t want to add to it. “What did he sa- why aren’t you looking at me?”

 

There was silence as Tobio tried to think of a believable excuse but there was the sound of shuffling before Tooru suddenly reached up and grabbed his chin. Tobio tried to pull away but Tooru caught him by surprise and was able to turn his head. Tooru let out a loud hiss. “I wish I could say that I’m surprised-“

 

Tooru broke off as a loud growl suddenly echoed down the hall. Tooru’s hand fell instantly and Tobio’s eyes darted up, past Tooru, to land on a familiar alpha. An alpha that had his hands clenched at his sides and a wild snarl on his lips as a growl vibrated out of his throat. Tobio had the sudden urge to bare his neck. He _wanted_ to. The musky, powerful scent overwhelmed him. Called to him.

 

“Hajime!” Tooru said sharply. He took a deliberate step in front of Tobio, blocking the two’s gaze. The growls grew louder. “I think you should go for a walk. Kindaichi, go with him.” Still the growl. “He’ll be fine with me. I promise.”

 

The growl continued for another few seconds until it finally began to fade. And then the sound of footsteps. Tobio closed his eyes. He wanted to run after the alpha. Run after the scent that drew him in. But Tooru had turned toward him and had his shoulders gripped tightly in his hands. “Tobio, look at me. Concentrate on me.”

 

Tobio’s eyes fluttered until they met those of his brother.  Slowly, his thought process came back. He blushed. What had that been? What had he just done?

 

“Let’s go inside. Come on,” Tooru urged and Tobio was suddenly standing in his brothers rooms. They were a perfect replica of his own. Tobio realized that this was the first time he had ever stepped foot inside. “Alright, let me see that…looks like the ring got you…”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Sorry? It isn’t your fault father lost his temper-“

 

“I’m sorry that you are being forced to marry someone you don’t know,” Tobio clarified, his body shaking as he forced the words through his lips. “I’m sorry that you are in this situation because of me. I’m sorry.”  


Tooru blinked in surprise then let out a loud sigh. “Tobio. Sit down.”

 

Tobio didn’t want to sit down. He wanted to go to his own rooms and sleep. Sleep and forget that any of this ever happened. But he followed his brother’s order anyway. Tooru sat beside him on the chair and let out another deep sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. “Listen to me. This was my choice. I do not blame you. I did not have to do it. But I did. Do not blame yourself for this.”

 

Tobio shook his head, “But I-“

 

“Tobio! Listen.” Tooru took another deep breath and stared contemplatively at the ceiling. Tobio followed his gaze in confusion. There wasn’t anything there. “I presented as an alpha years ago. And yet, I have never felt drawn to a single person. I have never felt as if someone’s scent was drawing me in. I have never had the urge to…claim. I do not feel as if I am losing anything with this arrangement.”

 

Tobio stared with wide eyes at his brother. He wasn’t sure what to say. Tooru had never had that feeling? Ever? But there were so many omegas, betas, even other alphas that were drawn to his brother. He had seen it! But Tooru…he hadn’t wanted any of them?

 

“I would not be able to live with myself if I let father get his way,” Tooru continued, a snarl overtaking his features. “Kuroo would have been miserable. You would have been miserable. Kuroo speaks of this Tsukishima like he is the only person in the world that truly matters. I could not let that be taken from him.”

 

Tobio thought of his blonde friend. “Thank you.”

 

Tooru inclined his head. “Of course, that isn’t the only reason.” Tobio looked at him in confusion. Tooru rolled his eyes. “Tobio, I know. I know that you already have your heart set on someone. Your omega has already chosen. I promised myself I would do whatever I could to help you.”

 

He…what? “I don’t-“ Tobio started to protest.

 

“How did you feel that day you say Hajime in Karasuno? How about just a moment ago in the hallway? Do you think that’s a normal reaction, Tobio?”

 

Tobio’s mouth went dry. No. No, it wasn’t a normal reaction. Tobio had wanted the alpha to sink his teeth into his neck. He had wanted…wanted _things_. Things that were making him uncomfortable. Things he didn’t want to think about with his brother in the room.

 

And that was when he knew.

 

He knew why he had been so upset that Hajime wasn’t speaking to him for all those years. Knew why he had just wanted to be near the alpha. Knew why his heart started to race whenever he saw him.

 

He knew.

 

And he was sure he was going to cry.

 

Because there was no possible way he would ever be able to be with him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness, this chapter is sappy. I hope you guys enjoy it anyway!

Tooru had to admit, at first he was amused about Tobio’s confusion and realization that he had feelings for Hajime. But the amusement faded quickly when he saw the complete desolation in his brother’s eyes only moments later. He mentally cursed himself. At least when Tobio wasn’t aware of his feelings, he wasn’t walking around the castle in a fit of melancholy. His shoulders were drooping, he barely took the time to look up at anyone as he passed, and Tooru was sure he had seen Kindaichi and Hanamaki nudge the boy more than once so he didn’t walk straight into a wall or other obstacle.

 

It was depressing.

 

And he wasn’t the only person that noticed.

 

Hajime had demanded more than once for Tooru to tell them about their conversation. Tooru kept replying that they had talked about Tooru’s upcoming marriage and that was it. Hajime didn’t seem to believe him and just kept asking Tooru what he had said that upset Tobio so badly. Tooru didn’t have a response. He certainly wasn’t going to tell his best friend that Tobio was walking around like some sort of dazed ghost because he realized he had feelings for him. That would be rude…and who knows how Hajime would take it. The alpha was noble enough that he might feel it to be his duty to leave the castle to stay away from the omega.

 

Which Tooru was not going to let happen.

 

So silence was his new best weapon.

 

What a change _that_ was.

 

Finally, after a very dreary week, Tooru and his party were ready to leave for Nekoma. His father had wanted him to take a group of men but Tooru managed to convince him that his own guard and Tobio’s guard would be sufficient. Tooru was pleased that his father agreed but he was also a bit wary. He had fully expected his father to argue and send some of his own men as well, just so they could report back to him. The fact that he wasn’t pushing it and letting Tooru take who he wanted made Tooru a little suspicious of how his father was planning on getting the information. Because there was no doubt that he would be finding a way to get it.

 

Maybe Tooru should have Hajime and Hanamaki keep a close eye on their men.

 

Just in case.

 

Tooru was perched on his horse, waiting for everyone to be seated, when he noticed a small commotion at the end of the party. With a frown, Tooru rode over to see what was going on. Hajime, Hanamaki, and Kindaichi were all saying something to a very petulant looking Tobio. The boy actually had his arms crossed over his chest and his lips out in a pout. If he stomped his foot, Tooru wasn’t going to be able to stop laughing. “What’s going on?” he asked, barely able to keep his voice controlled as he did so. From the glare he received from Hajime, he might not have pulled it off as well as he thought.

 

Tobio’s brows furrowed. “I don’t want to ride in the carriage. Why can’t I have a horse? I rode a horse back from Karasuno.”  


Oh. That was the problem. “Tobio, this is a political meeting. A meeting for me to choose an omega. We have to follow tradition. And whatever omega returns with us will be expecting to sit with you in the carriage.”

 

Tobio still looked irritable but his arms fell to his sides as he let out a sigh. “I don’t want to sit in there all alone for a week! It’ll be boring!”

 

Tooru blinked in surprise. He had never heard his brother outright complain about anything. He looked toward Hajime to see the alpha’s shoulders were tense. Right. An unhappy omega led to an unhappy alpha…even if the two weren’t yet bonded. “How about we agree that you can ride with one of us half of the day but you spend the other half in the carriage,” Tooru finally suggested, his mind plotting. “We cannot bring you your own horse. And you will be in the carriage when we arrive in Nekoma. Agreed?”

 

Tobio hesitated, probably unsure about riding with someone, but he eventually nodded and hesitantly climbed into the carriage. “Ride with someone?” Hajime growled. “Do you have any idea how dangerous that could be?”

 

“Which is why that someone I am referring to is you, Hajime! Who else?”

 

Hajime began sputtering and Tooru shot him a mischievous grin before once again riding up to the head of the group. He waited another moment for a fuming Hajime to mount his own horse, Hanamaki and Kindaichi already having done so, and then they were off. Tooru felt his shoulders relax and a sort of calm overtake him as he rode away from the castle. It had been so long since he had left just to…leave. Not to go fight a battle or find a prisoner. Yes, he was going to Nekoma on official business but it would take some time to get there. He could relax on the way.

 

He wasn’t the only one. His men seemed to be in high spirits as well. Hanamaki and Matsukawa were riding alongside one another, joking and laughing as they went. Kindaichi was riding with another member of Tooru’s guard, Kyoutani. Tooru was surprised the younger alpha had been able to start a conversation with Kyoutani. He might have been a little bit impressed. The only people Tooru had seen that alpha speak to without being rude was Hajime and, surprisingly, Yahaba.

 

Tooru never had asked Yahaba how that had come about.

 

Watari, a beta in Tobio’s guard, was riding by the carriage and keeping an eye on what was going on around him but he was also chatting with another of Tobio’s guard, Shido. The last two members of the group, Yuda and Sawachi, both on Tooru’s guard, were riding at the back with their supplies. Every member of the part was on alert and searching for possible threats but it was clear that they all felt relieved to be out of the castle.

 

“I’ll tell Tobio he can ride with us after we stop for lunch,” Tooru told Hajime as they rode beside one another at the front of the group. “I’m sure he’ll be sore after a few hours and we’ll be able to talk him back into the carriage.”

 

Hajime threw him a glare. “I don’t blame him for being bored, Tooru. I just wish there was another solution than him riding with me.”

 

Tooru shrugged and had to stop himself from grinning. “Well, I can always have him ride with Kindaichi-“

 

“No.”

 

The word was growled and dangerous. Tooru could feel the hairs on the back of his neck rising at the unspoken threat. Luckily, he had been prepared for this reaction and he just laughed, not letting his inner alpha emerge. He didn’t like the challenge. “Well, sorry, Hajime! This is the best solution.”

 

And it proved to be an amusing one. They stopped after a few hours and had a quick meal, one that consisted of bread and cheeses, and then Tobio was climbing up behind Hajime on the horse. He had seemed shocked and a little hesitant about doing so when he found out who he would be riding with but Tooru told him that it was either riding with Hajime or the carriage. Tobio’s glare could melt gold but the younger brother took the bait and moved toward Hajime.

 

Tobio bit his lip to keep himself from laughing at the dark red that stained his brother’s face as he sat behind the alpha. His hands were placed lightly on Hajime’s hips and Hajime refused to move until Tobio held on tighter. Tobio did so and Tooru got to witness the miracle of Hajime’s own deep blush. Tooru cackled gleefully in his mind as they set out once more.

 

Hajime fell back to ride in the middle of the group when Tobio was with him. Tooru was grateful. As much as he trusted Hajime, there was more protection back there than riding at the front. Just in case they were attacked. Matsukawa and Hanamaki rode on either side of Hajime and Tobio, both talking loudly and gesturing broadly. Tobio had a small grin on his face while Hajime laughed. At least they were enjoying themselves.

 

Kyoutani had taken Hajime’s place up front next to Tooru and he nodded in welcome. Kyoutani just scowled and kept his eyes front. Well, this was going to be a long afternoon.

 

They stopped and set up camp once the sun began to set. Hanamaki and Matsukawa were quick to gather firewood while some of the others went to hunt for their dinner. “So, was that better than the carriage?” Tooru asked his brother as the soldiers moved around them. Tobio nodded his head frantically. Tooru laughed. “Ah. Well, we keep the agreement. Morning’s in the carriage.” Tobio’s face fell at the words and Tooru couldn’t help but feel a twinge of guilt. “Sorry, Tobio. At least you’ll have company on the way back!”

 

Tobio’s expression told Tooru that he did not welcome the reminder of why they were going to Nekoma. “I’ll try to choose someone you’ll get along with.”

 

Tobio’s scowl intensified. “You should choose someone _you_ get along with. Not me.”

 

Tooru grinned. “Ah, but why would I like someone that my dear brother wouldn’t? No, no. You’ll be part of my deciding choice, Tobio! Hajime as well.”

 

“Idiot,” Hajime muttered, having come up beside the two. His scowl was just as fierce as Tobio’s. Oh, how terrifying their future children would be. “You can’t do that. Try to find the person that you feel a connection-“

 

“Yes, yes,” Tooru cut him off. “I know. Feel a connection, a pull, a certain smell, blah blah blah. I’ve read about it. Heard about it. Never experienced it. Might not experience it. I’ll decide for myself how I’m going to choose my future spouse. And if that decision involves you and Tobio then that’s my business.”

 

Hajime sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Tobio’s lips pursed. Oh, what an expression. A familiar expression. Can people pick up expressions from being around someone else? Because Tooru was pretty sure that was one of his own. No matter, it looked cut on his dear brother. “Onii-san,” Tobio said in a small voice. Tooru forced his smile to grow. No. He was not going to have Tobio blaming himself again. “I just…want you to be happy.”

 

Tooru’s smile dropped and he stared at Tobio’s pinched expression. His brother’s eyes were swimming and he was blinking frantically to hold the tears inside. Was he truly that upset about Tooru’s upcoming marriage? Or was there more to it? Like…that he fully believed he himself wouldn’t find that happiness. Because they both knew that their father would never allow a marriage between the omega prince and a member of their guard. “Tobio,” Tooru sighed, reaching out to pull his brother against him in a hug. Tobio stiffened for a moment but soon enough his body relaxed against Tooru’s own and Tooru could hear the muffled sniffles. Hajime was looking at them in a type of surprised shock that would have normally had Tooru teasing his friend. But not now. “We’re going in the carriage. Keep watch, alright?” Hajime nodded and Tooru maneuvered himself and Tobio up the step and through the door. He closed the door behind him quickly and sat on the bench, Tobio beside him. “Tobio, look at me.”

 

Tobio shook his head. He was sitting on the bench, his head buried in his hands, with his shoulders shaking. “Tobio. I know things are difficult at the moment. But please trust me. I will do anything within my power to make sure you have the life you deserve with the person you deserve. Do not doubt that.”  


Tobio’s head turned and Tooru’s heart broke for his brother when he saw the red eyes and the tear tracks down his cheeks. “But father-“

 

“Do not worry about father,” Tooru said with a scowl as he thought of the man. “Just trust that I will do what I need to do. Now,” he scrunched up his nose and handed Tobio a piece of cloth. “Clean your face. I’m sure the men have caught something by now and are attempting to cook it…it may or may not be edible by the time they are done.” Tobio let out a watery chuckle and Tooru waited for him to take the cloth and wipe his face before opening the carriage door and stepping out.

 

“Alright?” Hajime whispered.

 

“Fine. Let’s eat.”

 

The rest of the week passed in relatively the same way. They woke at first light, had some berries and bread and then travelled. Tobio always grumbled about being in the carriage each morning and seemed happy to travel on horseback each afternoon. He never failed to blush as he gripped Hajime’s waist and Tooru was pleased to see the two grow more comfortable with each other as the days went on. But as each day passed, Tooru’s relaxed mood faded a bit more. And then they were in Nekoma with the castle in clear sight.

 

Every muscle in his body seemed to tighten and his knuckles were white as he gripped the reigns. Hajime glanced at him from the corner of his eye. It was midmorning and Tooru knew that Tobio was probably anxious to be out of the carriage but he continued to push through. They were too close to stop. Besides, he had promised to arrive riding in the carriage anyway. It would be worse if they stopped and he had to go back inside.

 

And Tooru wasn’t sure he would be able to force himself to get back on the horse if he stopped now.

 

“Are you alright?” Hajime asked softly as they entered the town. Citizens stopped to watch as they rode by. Some bowed or smiled. Some just stared with wide eyes as if they were unsure of what they should be doing. Tooru sympathized with them.

 

He wasn’t sure what he should be doing, either.

 

“Fine,” Tooru muttered back as he smiled at a small girl that was jumping up and down and pointing at him, much to the discontent of her mother.

 

The crowd grew bigger the closer they got to the castle. Tooru wore a forced smile the entire way. Finally, they reached the gates of the castle. The guards bowed low as they made their way through and Tooru saw a group of people waiting for them by the main doors. He rode toward them, his men following behind. Stable hands rushed toward them as they came to a stop and Tooru dismounted and let one of the boys take the reins. The boy bowed low as he did so and Tooru’s smile became a bit more natural at the awe he saw in the boys expression. “Oikawa!” Tooru turned quickly at the call and felt a slight relief flood through him as he saw Kuroo walking toward him with a smile, Bokuto practically jumping at his side. “Glad you made it! Did you have any trouble?”

 

“None,” Tooru responded, stepping forward to shake hands with both Kuroo and Bokuto.

 

“Good. There’s been a few skirmishes on the borders the past few days,” Kuroo informed him, his smile fading and his eyes glittering dangerously. “Now, let me introduce you.” Tooru nodded and glanced over at Tobio, who seems to have already had his own introductions, and then followed Kuroo toward an older man with grey hair. He was shorter than his son, much shorter, but had a friendly smile on his face. Something Tooru had never seen on his own fathers face.

 

“Father, this is Oikawa Tooru, heir to Aoba Johsai. Oikawa, this is my father, King Nekomata of Nekoma.”

 

Tooru bowed lowly, “Nice to meet you, sire.”

 

“The pleasure is all mine,” King Nekomata responded instantly, bowing in return. “I believe I owe you gratitude for what you did for my son.”

 

Tooru flushed. “It would be misplaced. The situation was not of Prince Kuroo’s doing.”

 

“Neither was it your own,” the king responded with a knowing glint in his eye. “And yet you took responsibility for it. I thank you.”

 

Tooru just bowed his head, unsure of how to respond. King Nekomata was unlike any other monarch he had met in the past. He wasn’t sure what to say or do with the genuine gratefulness the king was showing him. “This is my Keiji!” Bokuto cut in, pulling a startling pretty omega forward. Said omega didn’t seem to be surprised by the sudden introduction. He just bowed his head toward Tooru and muttered a greeting. “Isn’t he the best?!”

 

“I think you’re a bit biased, Bo,” Kuroo cut in with amusement. Bokuto frowned at the words but didn’t have a chance to respond as Kuroo placed his hands on another person’s shoulders. Tooru’s eyes were drawn to the person. He hadn’t noticed someone standing between Kuroo and King Nekomata until that moment. The young man, who was smaller than Kuroo but slightly taller than the king, glanced up at Tooru and Tooru immediately felt it.

 

The gold eyes seemed to hold him. Something inside him began to roar loudly. His ears flooded and he could feel his body begin to heat. He took a step forward and growled when someone gripped his shoulders. The sweet smell of the omega seemed to engulf him.

 

And he knew.

 

This was what the books talked about.

 

This was what Hajime felt for his brother.

 

It was this.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter alert! lol. Hope you like it anyway!

Tobio didn’t like sitting in the carriage.

 

He would much rather ride into Nekoma with his own horse. Or, if Tooru refused to let him do so, on Hajime’s horse. But no, here he was, trapped inside a stuffy carriage as the people of Nekoma stared at the men on horseback.

 

He let out a sigh of relief as the carriage finally came to a stop and his door was pulled open. He gave a small smile to Watari and stepped out, as gracefully as he possibly could. It wouldn’t do for him to introduce himself by falling onto the ground.

 

Tobio glanced to the side, fully expecting to see Tooru walking toward him so they could face the king together, but someone else was standing there. “I- what are you doing here?”

 

“Kuroo stopped by Karasuno on the way home,” Tsukishima informed him. The other omega seemed to hesitate for a moment but he reached out and pulled a very surprised Tobio toward him for a hug. “He told me what happened. Thank you.”

 

Tobio shook his head, his arms limp at his sides. Tsukishima pulled away from him and raised an eyebrow. “It wasn’t me,” Tobio protested. “I mean…not that I wanted to marry Kuroo-san. But I wasn’t the one that stopped it.”

 

“I heard,” Tsukishima intoned and Tobio followed him golden brown eyes toward the area Kuroo and Tooru were speaking to one another. “I will thank him as well. But I fully believe that you are a big reason why Oikawa-san stepped in when he was needed. So I thank you as well.”

 

Tobio shook his head once more but Tsukishima ignored him and linked their arms together. “Come,” he said, giving Tobio no choice as he basically began to pull the other boy toward the group of people waiting at the steps. “I will introduce you.” The two walked the few short steps before stopping. Tsukishima bowed his head and Tobio followed suit instantly. “King Nekomata, allow me to introduce the second prince of Aoba Johsai, Kageyama Tobio.”

 

“Ah, I heard you had a trying month, Kageyama Tobio,” King Nekomata said, his voice showing both amusement and concern. Tobio blinked a few times in surprise before standing fully once more. The alpha was smaller than he was but that didn’t make him weak. No, there was something about this man that warned Tobio to not try and do anything against him. Not that Tobio would. “I’m sure the journey did not make it any less so. I hope your stay with us will prove to be relaxing.”

 

“Thank you, sire,” Tobio said, slightly shocked by the words. He couldn’t imagine his father saying something like that.

 

“This is Bokuto Keiji,” Tsukishima said, nodding his head toward a dark hair omega that stood just off to the side. The omega nodded his head toward Tobio, his lips curling up into a small smile. Tobio did the same in return. “Kuroo said you met Bokuto-san. Keiji is the only person I know that can keep the alpha calm.”

 

“Tsukishima,” Keiji said sharply and Tsukishima gave a short bow of apology, though his face betrayed him. Keiji merely sighed and shook his head before looking toward Tobio. “It is nice to meet you, Kageyama-san. We have heard a lot about you.”

 

Well, that could be good.

 

Or not.

 

Tobio guessed it would just depend on what exactly they had heard.

 

“And this is the second prince of Nekoma, Kuroo Kenma,” Tsukishima said, pulling Tobio over just slightly so he was standing in front of a young man. The young man didn’t even look at Tobio. His golden eyes were fixated onto something over Tobio’s shoulder and his hands seemed to be ringing themselves in front of him. “Kenma-san? Is everything alright?”

 

“Just Kenma, Kei,” the young man, Kenma, said in a flat tone. It was as if he had said the words on multiple occasions and they were said this time on reflex. Tobio followed the other omega’s gaze and saw that he seemed to be watching his brother.

 

Tobio stepped away from Kenma as he noticed Kuroo and Bokuto leading his brother toward the king. Tsukishima fell into place beside him and watched the introductions as well. “Father, this is Oikawa Tooru, heir to Aoba Johsai. Oikawa, this is my father, King Nekomata of Nekoma,” Kuroo said as they approached.

 

Tooru stopped and bowed lowly, “Nice to meet you, sire.”

 

“The pleasure is all mine,” King Nekomata said in that same cheerful voice as he bowed his head toward Tooru. “I believe I owe you gratitude for what you did for my son.”

 

Tobio felt another flash of guilt at the words but Tooru didn’t appear to be phased. “It would be misplaced. The situation was not of Prince Kuroo’s doing.” _No, it was mine. I am sorry, Onii-san._

 

“Neither was it your own,” the king responded and Tobio just knew that the man had glanced at him before looking back toward his brother once more. “And yet you took responsibility for it. I thank you.”

 

Tooru bowed his head once more and then, suddenly, Keiji was no longer by Tobio’s side. He had somehow seemed to materialize in front of Tooru. “This is my Keiji!” Bokuto yelled, his hands on Keiji’s shoulders as he beamed at him. “Isn’t he the best?!”

 

“I think you’re a bit biased, Bo,” Kuroo cut in and Bokuto turned furious eyes onto his friend. Keiji merely sighed and placed his hands over Bokuto’s, making the alpha snap his mouth closed immediately. “This is my younger brother, Kenma, second prince of Nekoma.”

 

Kenma, whose eyes hadn’t left Tooru since he first saw him, slowly bowed his head. It all seemed to happen at once. An alpha’s scent flooded the courtyard; Tobio gasped and stumbled back, the scent seeming to overpower him. Hajime caught him under his arms and let out a menacing growl. Tsukishima was gasping beside Tobio. Keiji had turned and pressed his face into Bokuto’s shoulder, who was also growling loudly. Kuroo yelled out loudly and his father grabbed his arm. And then another scent, a sweeter scent, seemed to rise and the two mingled together. Tobio tried to breathe through his mouth, scared that the consuming scent would make him pass out…and then it was gone.

 

And his brother, his brother that had told him just a week before that he had never felt drawn to an omega, was standing there with one pressed tightly against his chest. Kenma was letting out a purring sound, a sound of a content omega. Tooru’s arms were wrapped tightly around him and he was rumbling deep within his chest.

 

It was a mate bond.

 

Tobio had only read about such a thing. Being drawn to someone, feeling a deep connection, these were things that most people experienced within their lives. But a mate bond…was something different. Some romantics referred to it as a soulmate bond but there were plenty of scholars that explained it a different way. They said that two people could be so in tune with a certain scent that no other would satisfy them. In earlier years, it was seen as a type of dysfunction. But now…

 

Well, just by looking at his brother, Tobio would never refer to it as such.

 

No wonder Tooru had never felt the connection.

 

“Well,” King Nekomata said after a moment of shocked silence. “I believe you can cancel the festivities, Tetsurou. I do not think they will be needed.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Work has been horrible and I haven't really had a lot of time. This is a short chapter but we're moving along! Hope you enjoy!

Tooru couldn’t look away from the omega that was leaning against his chest. He tightened his arms around the younger man as he let out a content rumble deep within his chest. What…he knew what this was. What it had to be…but…

 

He was having trouble thinking. Having trouble putting the pieces together. It was like none of it mattered at this moment.

 

All that mattered was the omega snuggled against him.

 

He jerked in surprise as he felt a gentle touch against his shoulder. He snarled and turned his head, ready to attack the person that dared to interrupt them, only to freeze when his eyes landed on a pair of familiar blue. He tilted his head as he stared at the familiar shade and information slowly began to flow into his hazy mind. Blue eyes. Right. His brother. His brother…an omega. Like the omega currently in his arms.

 

He had an _omega_ in his _arms_.

 

His arms dropped instantly and a loud whine escaped from the young man in front of him. Tobio’s hand, which had still been on his shoulder, fell away from Tooru quickly. From the corner of his eye, he saw his brother give an apologetic glance to the small boy that was still leaning against him. Tooru shook his head in an attempt to clear it and he took a small step back, receiving yet another loud whimper. He braced himself from the sound when his inner alpha wanted to pull the other against him once more to stop the sound. He swallowed hard and looked down, meeting a pair of bright gold eyes. Tooru’s breath seemed to leave him yet again and he struggled to regain some sort of normalcy. Some composure. He bowed and cleared his throat. It didn’t seem to help. His usually smooth voice sounded rough even to his own ears. “I apologize, I seem to have missed your name. I’m Oikawa Tooru.”

 

“Kenma,” the omega responded immediately, his voice coming out just as hoarse as Tooru’s.

 

Tooru gave the omega a smile but inside he was frowning. Kenma…why did that name sound so familiar? He swallowed once more and tore his eyes away from the omega, only to see Kuroo scowling fiercely as he watched them. It was then that the answer came to Tooru. Kenma. Kuroo Kenma. Younger brother of Kuroo Tetsurou. The second prince of Nekoma.

 

Oh.

 

Tooru met Kuroo’s eyes and the alpha’s face was wiped blank. The other boy seemed to study him for a moment before he nodded his head. Tooru let out a breath he hadn’t been aware he was holding. That was a nod of acceptance. He wasn’t going to get any argument from Kuroo.

 

At least, not at the moment.

 

Tooru turned back toward the omega and gestured for Tobio to take a step forward. His brother did so hesitantly, warily eyeing Kenma. Kenma’s gold eyes narrowed as they flickered toward Tobio. “Kenma, this is my brother, Kageyama Tobio.”

 

Recognition glinted in those gold eyes and Tooru watched, almost hypnotized, as the omega’s expression and shoulders softened. Tooru watched, completely fascinated, as a light blush spread across the other’s cheeks. “Oh. It is nice to meet you,” Kenma muttered, bowing his head toward Tobio. Tobio returned the motion instantly.

 

Movement caught Tooru’s attention and he glanced to the side to see Bokuto’s omega, Keiji, stepping toward Kenma. “Oikawa-san, I would be happy to lead you and Tobio toward the rooms we have prepared for your visit,” the younger omega said quietly with a fond look Kenma’s way. “I’m sure you would like the time to rest before meeting with the king later tonight.”

 

“That would be appreciated, thank you,” Tooru replied, slightly relieved that he would be able to escape from the situation for a moment so he could think about what he had landed himself in. As much as his entire being seemed to ache with the thought of being away from the omega, Tooru knew it would be for the best.

 

At least for now.

 

“I’ll lead your men to where they are staying,” Yaku told Hajime as he stepped forward. Tooru fought to keep his surprise off his face. He hadn’t even realized the Nekoma general was standing there. Hajime agreed and told the men to follow Yaku. He saw a brief discussion take place between Hanamaki and Kindaichi but eventually Hanamaki nodded and followed the rest of the men, leaving only Hajime and Kindaichi. Kindaichi shifted to he was standing behind Tobio, Hajime standing just behind Tooru.

 

Keiji and Kenma led the way inside the castle, Tooru and Tobio following behind them closely. Neither omega said anything as they walked, though Tooru noticed Keiji shooting Kenma teasing glances and the other omega pointedly looking away from him whenever he did so. Tobio was silent as well though it didn’t really surprise Tooru. Tobio had never enjoyed speaking to people he didn’t know well. Though, now that he thought about it, Tobio had seemed to be speaking to a blond omega earlier. Tooru remembered catching a brief glance of them before his eyes had landed on Kenma. Now that he thought about it, he didn’t even remember who the blond was. Or if he had been introduced.

 

Well, that was rude. He’d have to apologize at another time. Especially if Tobio deemed the blond worthy of someone to speak to.

 

Tooru and Tobio were led to a long corridor and they stopped at one of the first rooms. “Are these rooms acceptable for you, Oikawa-san?” Keiji asked politely as he pushed the doors open. Tooru glanced around quickly but he didn’t really take anything in. He was too busy trying to rearrange everything he knew about himself and his future.

 

 

“Yes, thank you,” Tooru muttered before forcing a smile on his face as he looked at Keiji and Kenma. Well, mostly Kenma, if he was being honest. The small omega glanced up at him before quickly looking away. Tooru noticed that his hands were ringing around the fabric of his tunic. He frowned at the motion. His omega – _the_ omega- was nervous.

 

“A feast has been prepared to celebrate your arrival,” Kenma said, his voice so soft that Tooru had to lean forward to hear him clearly. “I will come to your rooms in an hour to lead you there.”

 

“Thank you, Kenma,” Tooru replied. His forced smile turned into something small and soft as his eyes caught the omega’s once more. He watched in pleasure as Kenma’s lips turned upwards briefly. Tooru tore his eyes away and took a step inside the room. The group turned to continue down the hall as Hajime moved to follow Tooru but he held up his hands. Hajime froze, a frown crossing his face, but Tooru motioned toward Kindaichi. Understanding and gratitude replaced the frown and Hajime caught up to Kindaichi with just a few steps. Kindaichi blinked as Hajime spoke to him hurriedly but nodded his head. Hajime instantly slipped into the now open spot behind Tobio as Kindaichi walked back toward Tooru.

 

Tooru gave Kindaichi a grin as the confused alpha closed the door behind him. “Did you need me for something, Oikawa-sama?”

 

“Nope,” Tooru replied happily as he winked at the younger man. Kindaichi’s frown grew more pronounced but he didn’t ask a second time. Tooru hummed to himself as he walked toward the waiting bath. He knew that Hajime would have been pacing the room like a captured animal if he wasn’t completely sure that Tobio was safe. He would gladly switch guards with Tobio for the moment – it made him feel a bit better as well.

 

A pair of gold eyes flashed in Tooru’s mind and he let out a content purr as he slid into the bath. He shouldn’t be focused on his brother and best friend at the moment.

 

He had his own things to think about.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long couple of weeks. This is a short chapter but I hope everyone enjoys it! I'll post more soon!

Tobio followed after Akaashi and Kenma down the long hall. He wondered if he should be saying something to the two. He just…he hated small talk and gossip. That seemed to be all that most of the omega’s he met wanted to do. That was one reason he had enjoyed Karasuno as much as he did. Everyone there was so different than people he had met before.

 

But maybe it was his father’s kingdom that had the problem.

 

He had been to Shiratorizawa and Karasuno. Seen the way their people interacted with one another. He had spent time around Bokuto and Kuroo and heard of how they spoke of the omega’s in their lives.

 

It made him wonder; if he had been the prince of another nation, would the king have forced him to stop training the same way his father did?

 

They came to a stop and Tobio blinked out of his thoughts to look toward the door that was being pushed open by the still silent Akaashi. He stepped toward the doorway and felt a slight tug on his tunic. He stopped instantly and Hajime slipped past him into the room. Tobio blinked in surprise. He hadn’t even noticed that Hajime had been following them. Shouldn’t he have stayed with Tooru?

 

He didn’t want to admit how relieved he was to see the alpha.

 

Hajime stepped out of the room and gave Tobio a nod. Tobio turned his eyes toward the two omega’s that had been watching the exchange. Akaashi bowed his head. “Kenma will come by your room later as well. It is easy to get lost if you don’t know the castle.” Tobio could feel the amusement coming off of Hajime and he fought against sending a glare the alpha’s way. He could almost hear the comments about him getting lost.

 

“Thank you,” he said, bowing his head. The two omega’s did the same before turning and walking away.

 

“The room is clear and they have a bath waiting,” Hajime informed him once the two were out of sight. Tobio felt himself lighten. A bath sounded amazing. He could feel the grime coating his skin. “I’ll be out here. Let me know if you need anything or if something is wrong.”

 

Tobio frowned and gazed at the alpha. He could see the wariness on the man’s face. “You should be resting,” Tobio finally said, his voice surprisingly soft. Hajime’s eyes snapped to his own and Tobio felt his breath catch in his chest. “You don’t need to stand out here.”

 

Hajime’s lips turned up into a smile. “Kindaichi and I will switch with some of the others when you and Tooru are dining. We’ll get cleaned up and eat something.”

 

Tobio felt worry claw at his chest but he knew that Hajime wouldn’t budge on the issue. So he just gave the alpha one last disapproving glance and made his way into the room. He was surprised to see a servant waiting patiently inside the room beside the bath. “Good afternoon,” the beta woman greeted. “Would you like help in the bath?”

 

“No, thank you,” Tobio answered instantly. He always felt awkward when people helped him bathe.

 

“Your clothes have been placed in the wardrobe. I have an outfit chosen for tonight. Is there anything else that you need?”

 

“No. Thank you again,” Tobio said once more, giving the girl a small smile. She bowed her head and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her. Tobio quickly stripped, acutely aware that  Hajime was standing just outside the door. A door that could be opened at any time. Heat flashed through Tobio’s body and he quickly stepped into the lukewarm water in an attempt to cool himself down.

 

He finished washing quickly and stepped out of the wash basin. He slid into the robe that was waiting for him and then made his way to the bed. He spread out on the soft surface and closed his eyes. He was asleep within moments.

 

It was a gentle hand that woke him. He blinked his eyes open and fought back a groan as he looked at the beta woman. “Sorry, my lord, but you need to get dressed. Prince Kenma will be by within the next few minutes.”  


Tobio nodded and pulled himself off of the bed. The woman helped him dress into a pair of flowing trousers and a wide neck tunic. They had just finished getting his hair into some sort of order when a quiet knock came on the door. The woman quickly pulled it open and Kenma bowed his head toward Tobio. “I am to escort you to the dining hall.”

 

Tobio nodded in return and the two slowly made their way down the hall in complete silence. Tobio was still unsure of what to say but…this young man, this omega, was going to be bonded to his brother. He should at least make an effort. But he didn’t know how to do that. Anxiously, Tobio turned his head slightly to look toward Hajime. He was surprised to see that Yaku, the general that had accompanied Hajime to Karasuno, was also present. “Oh, nice to see you again, Yaku-san.”

 

Yaku gave him a smile and a small bow. Tobio caught Hajime’s eye and the alpha pointedly looked at Kenma. Tobio pursed his lips and turned to face forward once more. “I-“ Tobio started and paused when his mind went blank. Kenma turned his head toward him but when Tobio didn’t continue, the older omega just continued walking. Tobio winced as he heard Hajime let out a sigh.

 

The four had just reached Tooru’s door when it was pulled open. Tobio blinked in surprise as Tooru stepped out with a bright smile on his face. A smile that was fixed firmly on Kenma. “Kenma, you look lovely,” he said grandly as he moved toward the omega and lifted his hand. He pressed a kiss to the back and Kenma’s face turned a brilliant shade of red. Tobio turned his head away quickly in an attempt not to laugh.

 

“Th-thank you, Oikawa-san.”

 

“Just call me Tooru,” Tobio’s brother said silkily as his slid Kenma’s arm around his own. The two stared at each other for a moment and Tobio took a small step back to give them more space. He felt like he was in the way. Hajime sent him a questioning look as he came to stand beside him but Tobio just shrugged.

 

The movement seemed to have caught the attention of Tooru because his eyes flickered up to rest on Tobio. “Oh, Tobio! You look nice as well. Was everything alright?” He asked, his eyes sliding toward Hajime for confirmation. The other alpha nodded and Tooru’s smile widened. “Good! Then I suppose we shouldn’t keep everyone waiting.” He looked back toward Kenma and his smile softened. “Lead the way,” he said with a wink, causing Kenma to blush once again.

 

Tobio bit his lip at the look of awed panic that crossed the other omega’s face and from the corner of his eye he saw Hajime muffling a laugh behind a cough.

 

Tooru really was over the top sometimes.

 

At least the walk wouldn’t be silent.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Are you ready for a new chapter? A bit boring but...here you go!

Tooru chattered on the way to the dining hall. His little omega didn’t seem inclined to respond to him but he could see the small, upward curl to those soft lips so he was well aware that his conversation was welcome. Tobio was trailing behind them, barely a step ahead of Hajime and Kindaichi. His brother was taking in the décor of the castle, his eyes flickering from one point to the other. Tooru wondered what he was thinking. He never seemed interested in such things before.

 

They finally reached the doors of the dining hall and Tooru nodded in acknowledgement to Hanamaki and Matsukawa. The two would be taking over for Hajime and Kindaichi so the two could clean up and rest. Kindaichi and Hajime bowed and Tooru felt a pang of guilt and regret as he saw his best friend walking away. It only got worse when he saw the disappointment on Tobio’s face –and the relief.

 

They entered the hall and Kenma led Tooru to the open seat at King Nekoma’s left, across from Kuroo who was sitting on the right. Kenma perched in the seat beside Tooru and Tobio was seated beside the omega. Tooru bit the inside of his lip, hoping that the two would begin speaking with one another. He knew how anxious Tobio was around new people. And it seemed as if Kenma was the same way. He was sure if the two had a conversation, they would become quick friends.

 

Beside Kuroo was the tall, blond omega that Tooru couldn’t remember the name of. He knew that he was to be Kuroo’s mate, the one that Tobio had taken such a liking to. Bokuto was seated beside the blond with his omega. There were more people further down the table but Tooru was sure that they hadn’t been introduced. Even with how…distracted he had been by Kenma, he was sure he would have at least recognized some of them had they been at the entrance when they arrived.

 

“I hope your quarters are to your liking,” King Nekomata said, startling Tooru out of his observations.

 

“They are perfectly sufficient. Thank you,” Tooru responded, bowing his head.

 

This started off a conversation about things of little consequence, small talk that would not be damaging should it be overheard. As they spoke, Tooru paid careful attention to the foods that Kenma was eating. There were some that he seemed to particularly enjoy and Tooru made a mental note to encourage such dishes to be served within their own castle.

 

As the meal ended, King Nekomata asked Tooru to accompany himself, Kuroo, and Bokuto to his personal lounge. Tooru agreed readily. Under the table, he moved his hand toward Kenma’s and squeezed it gently in a goodbye. Kenma glanced at him in surprise for a moment but his lips turned up in that soft smile once again. Tooru smiled back as he stood.

 

They left the hall and Tooru sent his best friend a glare when he saw him waiting outside the doors. There was no way that Hajime had got any proper rest in the short two hours they had spent dining. Hajime, of course, ignored him. Tooru wondered what Tobio would say if he knew the other was here but he pushed the thought out of his mind.

 

This wasn’t the time.

 

The stiff atmosphere that had been surrounding the group faded as soon as the doors closed to the Kings private receiving room. “I think we have many things to discuss,” King Nekomata said with a chuckle as he settled back in his chair. Tooru quickly took the seat offered to him, the seat next to Bokuto. Kuroo was seated beside his father. “The first being your bond with my son.”

 

Tooru forced himself not to blush. “Yes. It was…unexpected,” he said carefully.

 

Nekomata’s grin grew. “It certainly was! When Tetsurou returned and told me that we would be inviting all the omega’s in the royal family to a courtship event, he was adamant that Kenma was not required to attend.”

 

Tooru blinked at the information and turned his eyes toward the dark haired alpha. Kuroo’s hands came up in defense. “I didn’t want Kenma to be subjected to an arranged marriage. But,” his eyes flickered over Tooru and he had the distinct feeling that he was being analyzed by the other man. Again. “If the two of them decide to bond on their own accord, I am not against it.”

 

Bokuto whooped loudly. “It was something out of one of those fairy tale books for kids! Kenma practically swooned! I never thought I’d see a look like that on Kenma’s face-“

 

“Bo!” Kuroo growled in warning.

 

“But congratulations!” Bokuto concluded, smiling broadly at Tooru. “Kenma’s great! Not as great as my Keiji, of course-“

 

“Bo!”

 

“-but he’s so nice. Well, sometimes. He can be-“

 

“That’s enough out of you!” Kuroo growled again, standing and placing a hand over the alpha’s mouth. Bokuto laughed loudly, swatting the hand away.

 

“Fine, fine!”

 

Tooru watched the two with a mixture of amusement and concern. He was amused at their antics but concerned about the “sometimes” comment. But, in truth, he wasn’t too worried. After all, his little brother wouldn’t be considered a “nice” person my many people’s standards. Not that he wasn’t. He was just awkward and came off as rude more often than not.

 

“Your bonding will need to be discussed,” Nekomata said, the smile fading. “However, there are other matters we need to speak about. Our kingdom is in a difficult position at the moment. At the current moment, Fukurōdani is focusing their attention on Shiratorizawa. However, the other kingdoms in the eastern alliance have not taken kindly to our decision to stay out of the fight.” Tooru saw Bokuto’s head fall forward and his shoulders sag at the words. “They are preparing to attack Nekoma.”

 

Tooru sat up straight, his hand coming up to rest against his lips as he thought of the words. The eastern alliance turning on one another. Fukurōdani fighting Shiratorizawa. It was information that he had already known. However, now it was a different matter. Because he was to be mated to the second prince of Nekoma. Kenma’s father and brother would be fighting for their country. And if anything happened to them…

 

Well, Tooru would just have to make sure that didn’t happen.

 

“Karasuno will be joining our alliance,” Kuroo said then. Tooru nodded slowly. Karasuno bordered both Shiratorizawa and Aoba Johsai on one side. They had Nekoma on the other. If Nekoma fell, there was little doubt that the enemy would march toward Karasuno and from there, toward Shiratorizawa and Aoba Johsai.  “They are sending troops to help protect Nekoma’s borders. Though they are keeping many to support their own as well.”

 

“I will organize troops to send as well,” Tooru said as his mind thought through the words. Aoba Johsai was separated from the enemy kingdoms by Shiratorizawa on one side and Karasuno and Nekoma on the other. It would be best to keep the fight as far away from the kingdom as possible. By sending troops to Nekoma, they could hopefully stop the other kingdoms from marching toward Aoba Johsai. If, somehow, the borders were breached, the troops would be called back. But Tooru wasn’t too worried at the moment. Shiratorizawa was strong. They were on a level playing field with Aoba Johsai. And Karasuno’s strength had grown exponentially with their new King. An alliance with the two of them, as well as Nekoma, was a good move for Aoba Johsai. In Tooru’s opinion, it was the only intelligent thing his father had done in a very long time.

 

“We were considering the kingdoms that Aoba Johsai has treaties with,” Nekomata said, watching Tooru carefully. “To see if they would be interested in joining. The more we have, the more the eastern alliance will reconsider moving forward.”

 

Tooru hesitated. “I can speak with them but the treaties we hold are…loose, at the moment. I can not guarantee that they will agree to join.”

 

“An attempt is all that we ask.”

 

“Another issue is the rising threat to the South,” Kuroo commented, leaning back in his chair and looking around the room with sharp eyes. “There is a possibility that, as we all focus on the east, they will take advantage of the situation.”

 

Tooru inclined his head. It was true. As of now, the South had been held off attacking the North because of the reputations of both Shiratorizawa and Aoba Johsai. The East was known for their strong alliance, an alliance that was currently breaking down. The West, who had not had such an advantage, had been in a war with the Southern Kingdoms for years.

 

“If they know about the uprising, there is little doubt they will make a move,” Tooru replied. “We will need to show that we are united and there will be consequences if they do so.”

 

“The only way this ends is if the King of Fukurōdani steps down from the throne,” Bokuto says bluntly, his eyes dark and his face impassive. Tooru wonders just how difficult it was for the man to speak about his father in such a way. Or if it was difficult at all.

 

“And you on the throne,” Kuroo commented toward his friend. “The people would not accept anyone else. The kingdom would fall into a civil war without someone of royal blood stepping up.”

 

“Then we get Bokuto on the throne,” Tooru said definitively. “Once we do, the best scenario would be that the wars will cease, new treaties made, and the South will think twice before going against both the East and the North.”

 

“And the worst scenario?” Kuroo asked darkly.

 

Tooru smiled grimly. “We all fall.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been awhile...sorry! I had some relife stuff to take care of. I hope you enjoy the update!

While his brother, who was followed by Hajime, went with the other alpha’s after dinner, Tobio found himself following behind the omega’s. Keiji and Kenma led them to a nice, cozy sitting area where the boys all curled up on plush furniture. Tobio sighed as he buried himself in the nice, soft fabric. They didn’t have anywhere like this back home. He wondered if it was something he should have looked into. A place that made omega’s feel welcome and comforted.

 

But then he glanced at Kenma and realized that might not be his place anymore. Not if his brother was going to have an omega to run the castle.

 

He couldn’t help but feel relief.

 

Hinata, who hadn’t been invited to the formal dinner, slipped into the room as soon as they were all settled. He smiled brightly at Tobio and threw himself at the other boy. “Tobio! How is everything? Are you feeling okay? Do you like your room?”

 

“Let him breathe, Hinata,” Tsukishima drawled from his place beside Tobio. Hinata pulled away with a glance of apology before turning to stick his tongue out at Tsukishima. Tobio glanced at the other two omegas, unsure of how they would react to Hinata’s…well, to Hinata being Hinata. But Keiji looked amused and Kenma’s lips were turned up in a smile as he looked toward the redhead. Tobio relaxed back into the seat.

 

“Thank you,” Tsukishima said suddenly and Tobio turned to him in surprise. The blond was staring at him with his golden-brown eyes. Eyes that were entirely too sincere. It was an odd look on the blond. “Once again, I wanted to let you know how thankful I am. I would have been…very upset had Kuroo been forced to call of our engagement.”

 

Tobio instantly shook his head as a blush began to heat his face. “It wasn’t me. I – I had no idea what to say to change my fathers mind. Tooru is the one that you should thank. He put himself on the line to make sure it didn’t happen.”

 

Keiji’s eyebrows rose. “Oikawa-san seems like a nice person,” he said lightly, though he threw a wink in Kenma’s direction. Kenma blushed brightly and ducked his head down, his hair swinging forward to hide his face. Tobio slowly nodded his head at the words but he kept his eyes on the shy omega. This was the person that his brother was going to bond with. A person that would have to leave their home and family to relocate to Aoba Johsai.

 

Aoba Johsai, where being an omega was being a second-class citizen.

 

Tobio thought of King Nekomata and compared him to his own father. And then he flinched.

 

Kenma was going into a country he knew nothing about. To bond with someone that he had just met. Even if the two of them felt a…pull toward one another, even if it was a mate pull, they still did not know one another. Would it be better if he began to explain now?

 

If he was in Kenma’s situation, he would want someone to tell him about the person he was bonding to. And the place he was expected to live in.

 

So he did.

 

“Tooru can be extremely petty,” Tobio said bluntly and he looked toward the ceiling as every eye turned to him in shock. Tobio even saw Hanamaki start from where he stood guard. Tobio ignored him. “He truly can be. But he always does what is best for our people. He wants them to have good lives and he tries to make sure that can happen. He cares deeply for his friends and will do anything within his power to help them. Even if it means sacrificing a piece of himself,” he said bitterly, though he supposed it did all work out in the end. But that didn’t mean he was fully able to let go of the fact that Tooru agreed to this arrangement to stop Tobio from having to bond. “And he’s intelligent. Even if he doesn’t act like it sometimes. His mind is always working, always finding a solution to whatever problem we’re facing. He is a good man. A good alpha,” he said, meeting Kenma’s eyes for perhaps the first time since they met. The rest of the group was silent for a moment, waiting to see what Kenma would do. Eventually, the slightly older omega nodded his head at the words and his lips turned up into a small smile that he directed toward Tobio.

 

The omega’s all began to tease Kenma but Tobio’s eyes fixed on Hanamaki. Hanamaki who was smiling at him with a teasing glint in his eye. Tobio scowled at the Beta, fully aware that his brother would be informed of his words by the end of the night. Hanamaki winked. Tobio rolled his eyes.

 

Idiot.

 

“There is no doubt that King Nekomata will want the bonding to take place soon,” Keiji was saying as Tobio turned his attention back toward the omegas in the room.

 

“I have no issue with that,” Kenma responded and blushed as he received more teasing grins.

 

“I’m sure you don’t,” Tsukishima muttered. Kenma sent him and unimpressed glare.

 

“As if you aren’t waiting just as impatiently for the day you and Kuro can bond.”

 

Tsukishima’s expression closed. “That might be a while longer.”

 

Kenma nodded his head slowly and Hinata placed a consoling hand on the blonde’s arm. Keiji cleared his throat. “Hopefully not too much longer with our new allies.”

 

“Speaking of,” Kenma said, quietly and quickly. He obviously felt bad about his previous comment. “Can you give me some information on Aoba Johsai? I’m afraid I do not know much about the kingdom and if I am going to be the future King’s Consort, I would like to know as much as I can.”

 

Tobio clenched his jaw. He knew this was going to come up but…he wasn’t sure what to say. There were many problems in his kingdom. Problems that could have them looked upon unfavorably. He did not want to put any obstacles in his brother’s way. Or in the way of the alliance. But… but he couldn’t outright refuse to give information. That would be just as damaging. “Tooru does whatever he can to make sure the people are treated fairly,” Tobio started hesitantly, aware of the fact that he was repeating what he had already stated. “I am excited to have another omega in the castle. I’m afraid I am not very competent when it comes to running things so you might find it…lacking. I apologize for that. Tooru helps me occasionally when the situation calls for it.”

 

The more he spoke, the more Keiji’s eyes narrowed. Kenma had tilted his head to the side and Tobio had the uncomfortable feeling of being studied. “You mention Tooru helps the people. And you. I have yet to hear you say anything about the King,” Tsukishima said bluntly and Tobio fought back a wince.

 

He didn’t know what to say.

 

How was he supposed to tell this omega, who would one day be the consort of the king, that the only reason things in Aoba Johsai weren’t horrible was because Tooru made sure of it? How could he tell him about the hours of debates and arguments Tooru had with their father daily? How Tooru had to compromise constantly to make sure their people would have enough to eat? How it was only because of Tooru that the omega laws hadn’t fallen back one hundred years to the times where omega’s were sold off and used as breeding tools?

 

How could he risk saying any of that when he knew it could ruin what chance his brother had for happiness? What if Kenma heard all of this and decided he would rather not leave Nekoma? What if he called off the bonding?

 

Tobio couldn’t be the cause of that.

 

But Kenma was more perceptive than Tobio foresaw. The omega had been staring at him over the rim of a cup he had been drinking from but he let out a sigh and set the cup down on a small table. “I will be blunt with you, Tobio,” the older omega said, his voice soft but made of steel. “No matter what you say, I will not be backing out of this marriage. To be honest, I have always believed that something was…broken inside of me. I never felt drawn to another person the way other omegas are. Now that I know there is someone out there, that this feeling exists, I will not be letting it go easily.”

 

Tobio bit his lip. The words were reminiscent. His brother had felt the same way. He had never been drawn to an omega, not until Kenma, the same way Kenma hadn’t be drawn to another alpha. The fact that the two found each other was nothing short of miraculous. But still…Tobio glanced at the guards in the room. He trusted Tsukishima and Hinata. It was clear that Kenma and Tsukishima trusted Keiji. And Tobio admitted that he trusted Bokuto and Keiji was the man’s mate. But the guards…he didn’t know them. He didn’t know what they would say or who they would say it to.

 

But Tobio wanted the omegas to know.

 

He needed to tell someone what was happening. Needed the reassurance that came from another omega.

 

“You are all dismissed,” Keiji said clearly, looking toward the guards. They all left immediately. Tobio looked at the other omega in surprise. How had he known?

 

But Keiji wasn’t looking at him. He was narrowing his eyes over Tobio’s shoulder. Tobio turned his head and sighed. “It isn’t like I don’t already know,” Hanamaki said stubbornly as Tobio looked at him. “And we both know that it isn’t the King I answer to.”

 

Tobio sighed once more but turned to face the omegas. It was true. Hanamaki was a friend of Tooru’s, he followed Tooru’s orders. And Tooru trusted him. He wouldn’t have made him the head of Tobio’s guard if he hadn’t. The words seemed to bring the situation into focus for the other omegas in the room and Tobio knew why. Hanamaki had just declared that he wasn’t loyal to the King. He was loyal to someone else.

 

And Tobio was sure they had caught on to who.

 

“My father is not a nice man,” Tobio finally said, his voice cracking just slightly. He stared down at the floor as he spoke, not wanting to see the effect his words were having. “He is cruel. Selfish. I suppose it would be best to recount everything from the beginning.” So he did. He told them his own history, told them of his time with his mother, of being taken away and then thrust into training. How he was pulled from training as soon as it became clear he was an omega and then his father acted as if he had no other use for him beyond selling him off to someone of power. He told of how Tooru and he had been pitted against one another when they were children. Of the way the king treated his heir. Of Tooru’s constant compromises and dealings with the king to make sure his greed didn’t negatively affect the kingdom. Throughout it all, the omegas sat in silence. When Tobio himself stopped speaking, Keiji’s voice pulled his eyes up.

 

“Your king is not as horrible as the current King of Fukurōdani,” the stoic omega said and Tobio nodded his head in agreement. That was true. “However, I believe the only reason for that is because of your prince. From what you have told us, he is intelligent and cunning and the only thing keeping your kingdom from destruction.” Keiji turned hard eyes onto Kenma. “You will need to be on guard.”

 

Kenma’s eyes were glowing brightly. “Yes. I suppose it is a good thing my father and brother had made sure to keep my own strategic skills a secret. I should be of great help to my bonded in this situation.”

 

Tobio felt a shiver run up his spine. What did _that_ mean?

 

“Yes,” Keiji agreed. “The King would be unaware of your own gifts.”

 

“And I will make sure it stays that way.”

 

Tobio glanced between the two, completely lost, but neither seemed willing to let him in on the secret conversation. He glanced at Tsukishima but the blonde merely shrugged his shoulders with dark eyes. “I believe a change in subject is needed.”

 

“Yes!” Hinata said loudly, bouncing in his chair. “So! Tobio! Is there a reason that Tooru stopped the whole thing with Kuroo? I mean, do you have someone as well?”

 

Tobio bit back a groan as green eyes flashed in his mind. His face flushed and he heard muffled laughter come from behind him. Tobio turned and sent a fierce glare toward the Beta but the man just grinned and shrugged. “I’m going to say that’s a yes,” Tsukishima muttered.

 

Tobio hesitated. “I, well, there is someone…” he glanced up at the impatient eyes. All of them were waiting. All of them wanted to know who this person was. But… “It’s impossible.”

 

“Why?” Tsukishima demanded, sitting up in his chair. His eyes were flashing dangerously.

 

“My father would never allow it,” Tobio murmured as he swallowed hard past the lump in his throat. “He – he’s a General in the army. And my father wants to use me for political gain. Tooru was able to stop him this time,” he motioned toward Kenma and Tsukishima, referring to the previous attempt to marry him off, “but I do not believe he will be able to do so a second time.”

 

Keiji and Kenma exchanged a heated glance and Tsukishima let out a low growl. But it was Hanamaki that caught everyone’s attention once more. He cleared his throat loudly, making every head snap his way. He stared at Tobio for a moment and squared his jaw. “Do not underestimate your brother, Tobio-san. You said yourself that he will do anything within his power to help those he cares about. And,” he sent Tobio a mischievous grin. “this is a situation that involves two of the most important people in his life. Remember that.”


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning, Tooru was granted time to spend with Kenma. The two were strolling through the garden, Kenma’s arm wrapped around Tooru’s, with Hajime and Yaku walking behind them. For the first time in his life, Tooru had no idea who to start a conversation. There were so many things he wanted to say but he had no idea how to start.

 

He must have been deeper into his thoughts than he thought because he suddenly felt himself being led toward a large bench in the garden area and Kenma was tugging on his sleeve to sit beside him. Tooru smiled slightly at the omega and sat closely beside him. He glanced over his shoulder and saw that both Hajime and Yaku had stopped and turned to keep guard. They were close enough to act if something went wrong but far enough that they wouldn’t be able to overhear his and Kenma’s conversation if they kept their voices low.

 

“I heard Keiji and Tsukishima have taken over most of the details for the ceremony,” Tooru finally started. “Sorry that Tobio isn’t much help. Things like that aren’t really his strong suite.”

 

Kenma’s lips twitched. “Yes, he does seem a bit…confused at times. But he’s an interesting person. I’m sure we will get along well.”

 

Tooru felt a wide smile overtake his face and he knew he was beaming at the omega. “He does try. I’m afraid you might find the castle in Aoba Johsai in need of an omega’s touch.”

 

“So I’ve been warned,” Kenma responded, that slight curl still present on his lips. Relief filled Tooru’s chest at the knowledge that his omega and brother would attempt to get along with one another despite their differences and that Kenma held no resentment toward the younger omega. Kenma’s gold eyes glanced up and met his own. Tooru felt heat rush through his body when the boy blushed a dull red. “I…might have had Tobio tell me some information about Aoba Johsai. He might have told me more than he was supposed to.”

 

Tooru fought back a groan. “Of course he did,” he muttered as he raised a hand and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I shouldn’t be surprised. You seem to be quite clever.” _Much more so than Tobio…_ The words went unspoken but he knew the omega had filled the blank in himself. He also knew that he hadn’t kept his voice low enough judging on the low growl he heard coming from behind him. He turned his head and smiled sheepishly toward a glaring Hajime. Tooru winced and turned to look toward the smaller boy once more. “And what exactly did Tobio tell you?”

 

Kenma’s eyes suddenly sharpened and Tooru knew he was being analyzed as the words were spoken. “That he trusts you more than anyone and you are the true reason Aoba Johsai is flourishing.” Tooru fought to keep the blush from his face. His brother had said that? He hadn’t thought Tobio was aware of how…delicate things were in their kingdom.

 

“And about my father?”

 

Kenma’s head tilted to the side. “He seems very...weary of his father. And there seems to be a reason to be.” He leaned closer and lowered his voice, though he spoke in the same calm and controlled voice. “So what are you doing about it?”

 

Tooru couldn’t stop his eyes from widening at the question. He stared, surprised, into the omegas golden eyes. How did this man, this man that had just met him and his brother, who had just learned about his family, knew that Tooru wasn’t just going to sit by and watch as his father destroyed their people with his own greed? “There are many things I have been working on,” Tooru responded lowly and carefully as he examined the omegas expression. It was a dangerous situation to be in. If anything went wrong, he could find himself locked away in the dungeon, banished from the kingdom, or executed for treason.

 

And Kenma would be in that situation with him.

 

Tooru’s breath seemed to leave him as soon as the thought registered. He had never had to worry about anyone except himself before now. He knew that he could keep Tobio far away from the situation. And, if something did happen and his brother was threatened, Hajime had the orders to get him as far away as possible. He would protect his men with his life. But Kenma…

 

…could be pulled into an extremely volatile situation without any warning.

 

Tooru closed his eyes tightly. This could potentially end their engagement. And, despite the fact that it killed something inside of him, it might be better if it did.

 

He didn’t want the omega to be hurt because of him.

 

“There have been some attempts to speak with my father’s council,” Tooru admitted, letting his eyes open once more and fix on the intelligent gaze in front of him. “The last thing I want is to start a civil war. If I could get my father to step down, everything will be settled peacefully.”

 

“And what are the chances of that happening?”

 

Tooru hesitated. “I am hopeful. There are many on the council that would support me. There are also kingdoms that Aoba Johsai have treaties with that would support the change. They are all hesitant to trust my father due to his…lax morals. There has been talk of ending trade with our kingdom, which would not only hurt the people but those in higher positions. That is enough to make them pay attention.” Tooru stated the words quickly and bluntly, knowing that Kenma deserved to know what he was walking into. And the danger he could be in. He looked up, expecting to see hesitation on the omegas face.

 

But all he saw was determination.

 

“I suppose you have people close to you in the castle to help keep you appraised of the situation? And they will alert you if something is going wrong?”

 

“Yes,” Tooru replied, slightly surprised at the questions.

 

Kenma’s head nodded and his eyes drifted away from Tooru. He was looking toward one of the plants but Tooru was almost certain he wasn’t actually able to see it right at the moment. Tooru shifted uncomfortably, completely forgetting his years of court training not to do such a thing. He didn’t know what the omega was thinking and he was afraid that their relationship was going to be over before it started.

 

“You would be in charge of my guard, correct?”

 

“I would.”

 

“Even so, I believe it would be beneficial to bring the omegas into Aoba Johsai.” Tooru blinked. The omegas? Who exactly? And why? “It was correct to say that Aoba Johsai is in a much better geographic position at the moment than most of the other kingdoms involved in this…conflict. If you were able to offer sanctuary for omegas closer to the fighting, you would strengthen the alliance with those countries and I’m sure you would be able to win their support when you make your own move.”

 

Tooru’s mouth dropped. The omegas being offered sanctuary in Aoba Johsai… Though most countries were headed by alpha’s, there was no doubt that the alpha’s omega had a huge say in the running of the country. If he had the omegas support and the thanks of their alphas… Tooru’s startled laughter rang throughout the garden. “You truly are clever, aren’t you?” he asked with a smile. Kenma’s face flushed once more and Tooru couldn’t help but wrap his arm around the narrow shoulders and pull him close. Kenma let out a startled squeak but leaned against Tooru’s chest.

 

“From what Tobio has told me, I doubt your father would look too closely at a group of omegas,” Kenma murmured from where his head was against Tooru’s shoulder.

 

Tooru winced at the words but he didn’t bother to dispute them. They were true after all. “So Keiji and Tsukishima will travel back with us.”

 

“Tsukishima’s guard and his mate will be with us as well. And you will need to contact Karasuno and Shiratorizawa and offer them sanctuary as well.”

 

Something in Tooru’s head slammed shut. Karasuno, fine. Tobio had told Tooru how nice the omega from Karasuno was and how much the man had helped him. So Tooru was fine with that omega coming to stay in the castle.

 

Shiratorizawa was another matter all together. They had held Tobio against his will. Had threatened Aoba Johsai. And, yes, they were tentative allies at the moment but the relationship between their countries had always been strained. Not to mention the fact that Kenjirou, Ushijima’s mate, was almost as feared as the alpha himself. While it was true that his father wouldn’t pay close attention to the other omegas, that omega was a completely different matter.

 

“I agree with contacting Karasuno. But with Shiratorizawa-“

 

“It is necessary to steady the turbulence between the two countries.”

 

“Kenjirou has a reputation. I don’t believe my father-“

 

“He does,” Kenma agreed, cutting Tooru off mid-sentence. In any other situation, Tooru would be irritated. But he could see the way the omegas mind was working, turning over the information and cutting off any problems before they had a chance to form.  “Two things are possible. Either you extend the invitation and Ushijima decides to decline it and keep Kenjirou in Shiratorizawa or he sends Kinjirou and your father is so consumed with keeping an eye on him that other matters will slip his notice. In either situation, you will have the advantage.”

 

Tooru closed his eyes and tightened the hold on the omega in his arms. “I will send the messengers later tonight.”

 


	19. Chapter 19

Tobio fiddled with his fitted robes uneasily as he stood beside his brother. Tooru was smiling brightly and greeting those that entered the ceremony room. King Nekomata was beside Tooru, greeting the Kings and representatives sent by the other kingdoms. It was the day both Tooru and Kenma had been waiting for. It was the day of their wedding ceremony.

 

And Tooru was happier than Tobio had ever seen him.

 

But there was nervousness as well. Tobio wasn’t sure if the anxiety came from the wedding itself and the unknown future or because of those in attendance.

 

As tradition, all royalty from the continent had been invited. Though none of the Eastern kingdoms had come (something Tobio thanked the Gods for), many of the others had arrived. Tobio’s father had sent an ambassador to extend his congratulations. King Futakuchi had arrived from Dateko with his personal guard, as did King Terushima from Johzenji. The two alpha’s had greeted both Tooru and Tobio with familiarity as they had both visited Aoba Johsai in the past to speak with their father. They were introduced to King Nekomata and the three men struck up a conversation. Kenjirou, who had arrived with his guard and without his alpha, nodded toward Tooru and Tobio but didn’t actually come up to speak with them. Tobio thought that it was probably the best decision, especially considering that Ushijima’s omega would be returning to Aoba Johsai with them, much to his and Tooru’s annoyance.

 

Most of the Western and Southern kingdoms had sent word that their King and Consort could not leave their positions due to the situations with their countries, two kingdoms had done so. Inarizaki from the West was being represented by Miya Osuma, the younger twin brother of the king of the kingdom, and Itachiyama from the South had sent Motoya Komori. Tobio had actually taken a half step behind his brother when the two representatives locked eyes. Inarizaki and Itachiyama were the two kingdoms leading the war between the South and West and the alpha scent’s the two men had exuded had nearly knocked Tobio off of his feet. It was only a quick glance from Tooru that had Hajime stepping forward to pull Tobio away from the two.

 

From a safe distance away, with both Hanamaki and Hajime standing in front of him, he saw his brothers smile grow sharp as he said something to the two men. They both glared for a moment before their shoulders dropped and they nodded. They sent one last glare toward one another before turning and walking away from one another in opposite directions.

 

Tobio’s jaw clenched as he watched the two start conversations with delegates from other kingdoms. He had no doubt that the two would be reporting every bit of information they could to their kings. “Are you going to be joining the other omegas?” Hanamaki questioned lowly. Tobio nodded slowly. He had stayed beside Tooru to represent Aoba Johsai since their father would not be coming to the ceremony but he knew that it would be best for him to go see his brothers future consort.

 

“I will make sure Tooru knows where you are,” Hajime said lowly and Tobio felt himself flush as a warm hand was pressed against his back. “And I’ll keep any eye on things here. Go.”

 

Tobio nodded once again and momentarily leaned back into the hand against his back before stepping forward and moving out of the ceremony hall with Hanamaki a step behind him. Guards outside of Kenma’s chambers bowed slightly as he entered the other omegas rooms. Kenma was standing in front of a mirror with Keiji and Hinata fluttering around him. Tsukishima sitting off to the side, his eyes analyzing as he commented on Kenma’s appearance. Every time he made a comment “his hair is mussed on the right side”, either Keiji or Hinata would fuss about fixing it. Tobio almost laughed at the resigned and irritated expression on Kenma’s face. The golden eyes flickered toward the door as Tobio walked in and the older omega instantly looked relieved.

 

“Oh! Tobio! Is the gown appropriate?” Keiji asked as he bent down to smooth Kenma’s skirt. Kenma’s eyes narrowed down at him as if he was thinking about kicking the other away from him.

 

 

“Looks nice,” Tobio muttered as he quickly moved to sit beside Tsukishima. The blond omega smirked at him and Tobio glared.

 

He wasn’t lying. Kenma looked amazing in the white and turquoise gown that represented his new status as the future consort of Aoba Johsai. Tobio’s own gown was turquoise with white accents, a contrast to Kenma’s. Keiji was dressed to make a statement in black, white, and gold. The colors were the colors of Fukurōdani and, as the omega to the disowned prince, should not be represented on the pretty omega. Tobioo admired his bravery.

 

Hinata, who was a citizen of Karasuno and not a member of the royal household, was wearing light orange that actually matched his hair. And then there was Tsukishima. Tobio couldn’t help but send a smirk to the blond when he noticed him dressed in the official black and burgundy of Nekoma. Tsukishima ignored the smirk and crossed his arms over his chest. “Keiji, stop fretting. You’re more anxious than Kenma.”

 

Keiji sent the younger omega a glare but sighed and stepped away from Kenma. “I just want to make sure-“

 

“Everything is fine, Keiji,” Kenma said lowly. “Sit down.”

 

Keiji’s slate eyes flashed at the order but he did as instructed and he gracefully sank down into a chair. “How are things with Tooru?” Kenma asked quietly as he also sat, much to Keiji’s annoyance. Tobio hid a smile behind his hand at Keiji’s exasperated expression.

 

“He seems fine. There have been many people arrive within the last hour,” Tobio informed him. Kenma nodded as if this were expected. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted as someone else walked into the room.

 

“Suga!” Hinata said loudly. The small omega ran forward and threw his arms around the giggling Karasuno consort. A smile crossed Tobio’s lips as well at the sight of the silver haired omega. Tsukishima stood quickly and moved forward to greet him. He didn’t seem surprised when Suga pulled him into a hug of his own.

 

“Sorry to intrude,” Suga said with a small giggle.

 

“You aren’t intruding,” Kenma responded and Tobio was surprised to see a small smile crossing his face. “It is nice to see you again.”

 

“It is,” Suga agreed as he finally released the red-faced Tsukishima. “I’m so happy for you! I haven’t had a chance to meet Oikawa as of yet but I’ve heard a lot of good things about him,” Suga sent a wink in Tobio’s direction.

 

“He’s a good man,” Kenma blushed brightly as the words crossed his lips. He cleared his throat and gestured to Keiji at he knowing glances he received. “This is Bokuto Keiji.”

 

“Oh! I’ve heard so many things about you!” Suga said, stepping forward and pulling Hinata with him. The smaller omega had yet to release Suga’s waist. “Your alpha spoke of you often when he visited Karasuno.”

 

“I’m sure.” Apparently, it was now Keiji’s time to blush. “Please excuse him.”

 

“No, it was adorable! He truly cares for you.” Suga beamed at the younger omega. “Truthfully, meeting him and hearing the way he spoke of you made me feel much better about…all of this,” Suga said, airily waving his hand around.

 

“Thank you,” Keiji responded hesitantly. Suga just giggled once again and turned to face Kenma.

 

“So…are you ready for tonight? I might not have met Oikawa-san but one thing that I’ve consistently heard is that he is a very attractive man. I’m sure you’re anxious.”

 

Tobio let out his first real laugh of the day when Kenma’s face turned a bright, flustered red at the words.


	20. Chapter 20

Tooru could admit that he was slightly worried that representatives from both Inarizaki and Itachiyama had appeared at his wedding. He had fully expected that they, like the other Kingdoms in their area, would just send a messenger. With the war that had ranged between their areas, it was worrying that the two had decided to appear at the wedding. Tooru knew that they were there to get information for their Kingdoms. They were wanting to see the dynamic between the kingdoms now that Nekoma had pulled from the Eastern Alliance and were uniting with Aoba Johsai.

 

He pushed all of that from his mind as the doors open and Kenma began to walk toward him.

 

Tooru’s breath caught in his chest. Kenma looked stunning in the colors of Aoba Johsai and Tooru couldn’t help but think every deity he could think of that he had come to Nekoma. Even if it had started as a way to help his brother, he would forever be thankful for the circumstances that brought him here to his omega.

 

 _His_ omega.

 

The thought hit him right at that moment, right when Kenma was finally standing beside him, when the smell of the omega overpowered his senses. This was it. This marriage would declare them legally belonging to one another.

 

He wanted more than just legally.

 

The ceremony passed quickly, Tooru’s eyes never straying from the omega at his side. That was fine, since Kenma seemed just as unable to look away. Tooru caught the awe and pure happiness expressed in those golden eyes and Tooru could feel the same emotions welling inside his chest. His left hand raised slightly and was caught instantly in Kenma’s right, their fingers tangling together. They both recited the words as rehearsed and then it was over. Tooru shakily raised his right hand and placed it on Kenma’s cheek. His omega’s cheek.

  
And then he leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

 

Every other person in the hall faded away. Every thought in his head that didn’t have to deal with Kenma disappeared.

 

He felt like he had finally found what he had been looking for.

 

The two pulled away from each other, their breath intermingling as their eyes opened. The two stared at the each other, both wanting to do nothing more than connect once more, but Tooru swallowed hard and straightened fully. The two gave one last lingering look before they turned to face the hall, the cheers only now registering in Tooru’s ears.  

 

Tooru kept a smile on his face as they walked toward the doors together and out the castle gates. An open carriage was waiting for the two of them, one that would take them around the streets of Nekoma so the people could celebrate the marriage of their beloved prince – and grieve for the fact that he was leaving. Despite his usual stoic and shy demeanor, Kenma was giving his people a soft smile as he sent waves their way and nodded his head in acknowledgement of their congratulations. Tooru saw a tear slowly make its way down Kenma’s cheek and he quickly slid down the bench so he was pressed against Kenma’s side. The omega relaxed back against him and Tooru wiped the tear away before waving to a group of children that were bowing to them. The group giggled and began to wave frantically, only growing louder when Kenma did the same.

 

They came to a stop a little over an hour later and the two slid out of the carriage and walked back into the castle. The long, heavy tables had been placed back in their places and the guests were all seated with food and wine in front of them. When they walked in, every single person stood and clapped. Tooru smiled as Kenma’s arm wrapped around his own. They moved to the high table and Oikawa sat on the left side of King Nekomata, Kenma at his side. Kuroo smiled at him from the place on the King’s left.  “Congratulations to Prince Tooru Oikawa and my son, Consort Kenma Oikawa,” King Nekomata toasted and everyone cheered as they raised their own goblets. Tooru laughed, raising his own in acknowledgement. He sent a brief glance to his left, to where his brother was sitting beside Kenma. Tobio was smiling slightly, his eyes fixed on the table in front of him. Kenma, having followed his gaze, squeezed his hand and turned to engage his brother-in-law in conversation.

 

“How soon are you planning on leaving?” King Nekomata questioned quietly, Kuroo being the only one close enough to hear the question. Kuroo shifted just slightly, moving closer so that he could hear the conversation while still talking to Tsukishima beside him.

 

“Early tomorrow morning. Before the servants are awake,” Tooru murmured back. “I want to be gone with the omegas before anyone realized what’s happening,” his eyes flickered toward the representatives from Inarizaki and Itachiyama.

 

The king nodded and raised his goblet to his lips once more. “I see. I will make sure everything is prepared. Tetsurou will see to it personally,” his eyes didn’t stray to his son but Kuroo’s head bobbed just slightly, enough that you would only notice it if you were looking for it.

 

“Tobio will inform the omegas,” Oikawa continued softly. “His guard is aware of the situation and will be keeping an eye on each of them. I will have Hajime join them as well.”

 

King Nekomata nodded before loudly speaking to his son about when his own wedding would be taking place, Kuroo laughing at the question and Tsukishima ducking his head.

 

The celebration ended and he and Kenma retired to Kenma’s rooms. Most of his clothing and personal items were already packed and ready to be moved, though most believed that they would be leaving Nekoma in a few days and not hours. Oikawa had his own men moving the bags during the celebrations that night. The room was empty beside a few items of clothing for both Kenma and Tooru.

 

He liked seeing their things mixed together.

 

“I am having my men prepare the carriage and horses for an early departure,” Tooru told Kenma once the door was closed and the servants dismissed. He eyed the bath that had been prepared for them. “I am hoping to be gone before anyone realized that the royal omega’s have accompanied us. That being said,” he hesitated. Kenma blinked up at him with wide, gold eyes and Tooru had to force the next words out of his mouth. Logically, he knew that this was the best plan. But…”if you want to wait until we reach Aoba Johsai to complete our mating, I would understand. I know that omega’s tend to be…sore and emotional after a bond is formed. It will be a long journey and I don’t want you to be uncomfortable-“

 

“Tooru.”

 

Tooru stopped speaking and sucked in a deep breath at the sound of his name crossing the other man’s lips. His stomach tightened in need. This was his omega and, more than anything, he wanted everyone to know that this amazing, beautiful young man was his. Kenma stood on his toes and pressed a hard, heated kiss to Tooru’s lips and Tooru growled as he pulled the small body against his own. The omega scent turned sweet and needy. Tooru couldn’t have pulled away if he wanted to.

 

“I’m not waiting anymore,” Kenma whispered as pulled Tooru’s lips against his again.

 

Tooru groaned into the omegas mouth and swiftly wrapped his arms around his waist, lifting him and quickly striding toward the bed.  


	21. Chapter 21

Hanamaki led Tobio through Nekoma’s castle early the morning after the wedding. Tobio fought to keep his eyes open as he pulled his hood down, making sure his face was completely covered. They didn’t expect anyone out that night except the guards that Kuroo had placed, ones that he trusted, but there was always a possibility someone else was wandering around. It wouldn’t do for Tobio to be recognized.

 

He stepped out of the castle, Hanamaki leading him toward the carriage. He scowled. He truly did despise that thing – and he doubted Tooru would let him ride with Iwaizumi this time. Not with the others returning to Aoba Johsai with them.

 

How annoying.

 

Tobio paused in surprise when he saw another carriage behind the first. “King Nekomata gifted it,” Hajime informed him as he stepped up and offered his arm to Tobio. Tobio flushed but quickly wrapped his own arm around Hajime’s. “For Kenma. We’re using it for the supplies and the belongings at the moment.” Tobio nodded in acknowledgement as they came to a stop beside the carriage but Hajime didn’t move to open the door. “Hinata will be riding with Yamaguchi. Yourself and the royal omegas will be in the carriage.” Tobio scowled and sent a glare toward the redhead that was sitting behind his husband. Hinata yelped loudly and Tobio felt a rush of satisfaction as he almost fell from the horse. He was only saved at the last moment by Yamaguchi wrapping an arm around his waist.

 

Hajime chuckled. “It won’t be too horrible. At least there are people to speak to. And,” he lowered his voice. “It give’s you time to speak to Kenma. I’m sure your brother would appreciate it.”

 

Tobio nodded and glanced up at the alpha. “I’m trying,” he muttered, a bit ashamed of the fact that he hadn’t been able to have a true conversation with Tooru’s husband. They had spoken a bit the night before during the feast but it had been stilted and awkward. Like most of his conversations.

 

Hajime smiled slightly and he lifted his free hand to lightly brush against Tobio’s cheek. “I know you are.” Tobio’s breath hitched at the contact. He bit his lip and leaned closer to the alpha- only to take a quick step back as Tooru appeared beside them.

 

“Sorry, I need to speak to Tobio for a moment,” he said, smiling brightly at his best friend.

 

Hajime’s eyes narrowed and Tobio swore he could hear the other man growling deep in his chest. He had the oddest urge to let out his own light purr to calm the alpha. “We need to leave quickly. Everyone is waiting-“

 

“It will just take a moment.”

 

Tobio watched as a muscle twitched in Hajime’s jaw but he bowed his head. He began to slide his arm out from Tobio’s and Tobio swallowed in disappointment as he did so. But then Tobio felt Hajime’s large, rough hand grasp his own and squeeze gently before he let go completely. He didn’t even look in Tobio’s direction before he turned on his heel and strode toward his horse.

 

“Tobio,” Tooru spoke softly. Tobio slowly tore his eyes away from the alpha and looked toward his brother. Tooru gave him a soft, knowing smile. Tobio flushed and quickly averted his eyes. “Come with me for a moment.”

 

Tobio’s brows furrowed as Tooru led him to the side of the carriage, away from most of the prying eyes of the guards. Tooru’s horse was there and Tobio sucked in a deep breath as the older boy grabbed a scabbard that had been on the side of the saddle. He knew that scabbard. He knew the sword that was in it as well.  

 

“Where did you-“

 

“When father demanded that it be taken, I…acquired it,” Tooru said with a shrug. He held it out. “Take it.” Tobio shakily reached out, wrapping his hand around the offered item. Tooru’s lips twisted into a smile as Tobio snatched the item away quickly. “Tobio, I want you to listen to me. I’m not expecting any trouble but if there is, I want you to make sure that no one enters the carriage. Do you understand?” Tobio nodded quickly and secured the scabbard around his waist. His hand instantly lowered to the hilt at his side and, for the first time in years, he felt like he could breath.

 

He had missed it.

 

“I understand.”  


“Good,” Tooru sighed. He peered around the carriage. “Hurry and get inside. Try to not to let anyone see you.”

 

Tobio’s eyebrows rose but Tooru grimaced and swung himself up onto his horse. Tobio, still confused about the order, peered around the carriage like Tooru had done only moments before. All of the guards from Aoba Johsai were already mounted and seemed to be talking good naturedly amongst themselves. Each omega had a guard accompanying them as well and they were all on their own horses, looking anxious. Tobio quickly moved, rounding the carriage and opening the door. Surprised eyes peered at him from inside but Tobio ignored them and hauled himself inside, taking the only open seat and closing the door behind him.

 

“…what is that?” Tsukishima asked, disbelief clear in his voice as his golden eyes landed on sword at Tobio’s side.

 

“I think we know what it is,” Keiji mused. “The question is, why does Tobio have it?”

 

“I’m going to assume it is a safety precaution,” Kenma muttered, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Tobio frowned when he saw his brother-in-law wince as the carriage began to move. Suga, who was sitting on the bench across from Tobio, Kenma, and Keiji, giggled as he watched the younger omega.

 

“Sore?” he questioned as Kenma glared at him. The younger didn’t answer and Suga’s giggles increased. Keiji hid a smile behind his own hand and even Kenjirou looked slightly amused from his position across from Tobio. Tsukishima, who looked a bit irritated to be sitting between Kenjirou and Suga, rolled his eyes.

 

“This is going to be a very uncomfortable ride,” the blond muttered.

 

“Maybe more uncomfortable for some than others,” Keiji teased and Kenma shot his friend a glare.

 

“Oh, don’t tease,” Suga giggled, despite the fact he was the one that had started the discussion in the first place. “I remember how it was after Daichi and I bonded. Every little thing made me so irritated! And the fact that I was in pain just made it worse.”

 

Keiji’s stoic expression cracked as he grimaced. “Yes, that was most unpleasant.” He hesitated a moment before he looked toward Kenjirou. “I’m sure you understand as well.”

 

Kenjirou raised an eyebrow but nodded his head. Tobio wondered if the omega had said a word since he arrived. He didn’t remember seeing the other omega talking to anyone at the feast the night before.

 

He should probably attempt a conversation.

 

“Thank you,” Tobio said and the carriage fell silent when the omega’s noticed the way Tobio’s eyes were fixated on Kenjirou.

 

The omega blinked in surprise and tilted his head to the side. “Sorry?” he questioned in confusion.

 

Tobio felt a slight blush overtake his features. “For what you did in Shiratorizawa. If you hadn’t allowed me escape there would have been a war between Aoba Johsai and Shiratorizawa and this alliance would never have taken place.”

 

Kenjirou’s mouth dropped as Tobio bowed his head toward him. “I did it for Shiratorizawa and my alpha. Not for you.”

 

“I know.”

 

The older omega didn’t seem to know how to react to that. He just nodded his head and fixated his eyes onto the floor of the carriage. There was an awkward silence and Tobio inwardly sighed. He had wanted to start a conversation, not end all communication.

 

  
He really was not very good at this.

 

“I suppose I should thank you as well,” Kenma finally said. Tobio turned toward the other omega in surprise, all of the others doing the same. But Kenma’s gold gaze was fixated on a startled and wary Kenjirou. “I do not know all that happened but if you are the reason Tobio was able to leave Shiratorizawa, then you are the reason I met Tooru. I do not think he would have come to Nekoma if that even had not taken place.”

 

Suga’s lips curled up. “Well, then I suppose I should thank you as well. Tobio arrived in Karasuno after he left Shiratorizawa. So, Kenjirou, we could say that the reason we are all here now is because of you.”

 

Kenjirou’s mouth was hanging open as his eyes snapped from one occupant to the other. “I- I don’t think that-“

 

“Or we could all thank Tobio for getting lost in the first place,” Tsukishima muttered. Eyes widened and then the group succumb to laughter. Tobio’s own lips twitched though his lips moved into a pout.

 

They continued to speak to one another for another hour before Kenma drifted to sleep, his head on Keiji’s shoulder. Keiji was leaning against the smaller omega as well, his eyes slowly falling closed. Tsukishima had a book in hand while Suga stared out the window. Tobio leaned his head back against the seat behind him, trying to get some sleep on his own. It was only a few hours into the journey and they had many, many more to go.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this might be the only story I update today. I have five assignments do by midnight tonight - I probably should have been working on them all week. lol. So, I guess we'll see what I get done.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this! Let me know!

Tooru’s shoulders slumped with relief when they finally reached the boarder of Aoba Johsai. It had been a rough journey and he had been worried that someone was going to ambush them before they made it to safety. He was also worried about the omegas – he knew how Tobio was when he was stuck with a lot of people continuously and Kenma was not one for a lot of interaction either. He could feel waves of amusement and contentment through the newly established bond so he was fairly sure everything was going well within the carriage. None of the omegas complained when they took breaks, though they did tend to separate from one another. Kenma always found his way to Tooru’s side. Sometimes Tobio would join them but other times he would sit next to Hajime or even Hanamaki. A few times Tooru noticed Tobio stand off to the side, away from the rest of the group. He would be worried but he figured Tobio just needed a bit of time to himself – Hajime always kept a close eye on him during those times.

 

He was excited that they were finally close to the castle. He wanted to take Kenma inside and spend time with him. They hadn’t been alone since their wedding night, since they completed the bond. Tooru felt a rush of heat through his body as he thought about that event but he forced it from his mind. This wasn’t the time. Not yet.

 

A loud chuckle from beside him made him shift his eyes to the right. Hajime was giving him a knowing smirk and Tooru stuck his tongue out playfully at his best friend. “Yeah, yeah, laugh it up.”

 

“Must be difficult, bonding and then immediately being separated.”

 

“You have no idea,” Tooru grimaced, wanting nothing more than his omega in his arms.

 

Hajime’s lips twitched up for a moment but then his head snapped to the side. He pulled his horse to a halt and motioned for Tooru to do the same. Tooru followed his friends gaze into the trees and let his hand fall onto the sword at his hip. Hajime’s mouth opened to shout a warning but he didn’t have a chance before they were upon them. Tooru pulled his sword, fighting the men that swarmed them as he attempted to get toward the carriage. Many of the enemy fighters had isolated the guards and a few men seemed to have a sole purpose of getting to the omegas. Tooru growled as his sword slid into the man in front of him, pushing him away and engaging the next man that came toward him.

 

Panic began to well in his chest and he knew it wasn’t his own. His growl grew more dangerous as he felt his omegas fear run through the bond. He had to get to the carriage. His omega needed him.

 

He staggered as another wave of panic overcame him and he hesitated for just a moment. He focused yet again only to stare in horror as a sword swung toward his head. He knew he didn’t have time to duck and it seemed as if the sword was coming toward him in slow motion. But the sword dropped and the man yelled out, clutching his hand.

  
Tooru blinked in surprised when he saw a dagger protruding from the other alpha’s hand. He quickly disposed of the man and glanced over his shoulder, seeing Kenjirou standing at the edge of the carriage. He had a dagger in each hand and more on his belt. Tooru nodded his head in a quick thanks and the omega returned the gesture before throwing yet another dagger with staggering accuracy at a man approaching the carriage. Tobio was also out, standing just in front of the carriage door and cutting down any person that managed to escape Kenjirou’s daggers.

 

Relief swelled inside him and he sent comfort through the bond. If Tobio was fighting, the omegas would be fine. And he had heard plenty of stories about Ushijima’s consort.

 

No one was getting to the omegas.

 

Not with the two of them fighting at their side.

 

“Retreat!” A man yelled and the enemy men began to run.

 

“After then!” Hajime yelled and Matsukawa, Kyoutani, Yahaba, Watari, Shido,  Yuda, Sawachi, and Kindaichi were quick to follow the order.

 

Tooru ran toward the carriage, the personal guard of the omegas doing the same. Hajime was there before him and he spared the other alpha a glance as he pulled Tobio toward him and frantically began to question the omega while making sure he was unharmed. He heard his friend scolding Tobio for putting himself in danger and Tooru winced, knowing he would be dealing with that mess later.

 

Semi, Kenjirou’s guard, was beside the Shiratorizawa Consort, asking him stoically if he was harmed. Kenjirou sent the beta a disgusted glance and walked toward the men who had his daggers sticking from their bodies. Semi merely rolled his eyes and followed after the omega. Well, wasn’t that an _interesting_ relationship. 

 

Tooru swung open the carriage door and instantly had an armful of omega. “Are you okay?” Kenma asked anxiously as his small hands ran down Tooru’s chest. Tooru’s lips twitched up and he purred low in his chest, a soothing sound to reassure the omega.

 

“Fine, I’m fine. Actually,” he glanced over his shoulder. “Kenjirou, I thank you for your assistance.”

 

The omega paused as he wiped a dagger off on an annoyed Semi’s tunic. “No need to thank me. But you shouldn’t be distracted in such a hectic situation.”

 

Tooru’s smile twitched. “Thank you for your concern.”

 

“Wait, what happened?” Kenma asked, not pulling back from Tooru but turning his head so he was looking at his fellow omega.

 

“It was no-“ Tooru started, not wanting to worry his husband.

 

But Kenjirou didn’t seem to agree. “Your husband almost had his head taken off. Honestly, the only reason I noticed was because of Tobio,” he nodded toward Tooru’s brother, who was staring at Hajime impassively as the alpha continued to rant. “He saw what was happening almost before it happened and yelled out.”

 

“Thank you,” Kenma told the other boy. He nodded and went toward another body. Kenma buried his face in Tooru’s chest yet again and Tooru tightened his arms around his omega, placing a kiss on the top of his head. He then took a moment to glance around. Tsukishima was standing beside his guard, Yamaguchi, and the young man was asking him if he was alright while he was holding his shaking omega, Hinata, to his chest. Suga was speaking quietly to Tanaka, who seemed irritated as he scowled toward the trees. Konoha  leaned into the carriage and asked Keiji if he was alright. Tooru didn’t hear the omegas reply but it must have been an affirmative. Konoha  took a step back and Keiji stepped out of the carriage. His hard eyes glanced around the men on the ground before surprise overtook his features and he sucked in a quick breath. Kenma pulled away to glance at his friend at the sound and every eye was quick to turn to the startled omega.

 

“These men,” Keiji muttered, kneeling down beside one of the bodies with a frown on his face. “I know these men. They’re from Fukurōdani.”

 

Tooru pulled Kenma against him once more. “Are you sure?”

 

 

Keiji nodded and pointed toward the insigne on the men’s right shoulders. “It’s the King’s personal symbol. His men.”

 

“How did they get this far into Karasuno without anyone noticing?” Hajime demanded, taking a step closer to Tobio. “They would have had to go through Nekoma and Karasuno to reach Aoba Johsai.”

 

It was a troubling question, one that none of them had an answer to. It was at that point that the men returned, saying that the soldiers had scattered into the trees. Hajime nodded, most likely having expected the outcome. They wouldn’t have set up the ambush without a plan to get away. Tooru’s teeth clenched. “Kyoutani, Yahaba! I have an assignment for the two of you.” The two in question were quick to move in front of their prince and look at him expectantly. “These men were from Fukurōdani. I need one of you to take a message back to King Nekomata and another to King Daichi of Karasuno to let them know the situation. I’ll write a personal letter as well. Kindaichi! Parchment please!” The younger alpha was quick to get the necessary items and Tooru released Kenma and scrawled a quick message to both kings, telling them of the state of affairs and letting them know the omegas were all unharmed. He then sealed the letter with his seal and passed them over to the two guards. The two were quick to depart, one heading to the left and the other back the way they had come.

 

Kenma was still shaking slightly beside him, not having moved away once Tooru let him go. Tooru was quick to pull his husband against him once more and run a soothing hand down his spine. “Everyone is fine. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

 

“I – I want to learn to fight, like Kenjirou and Tobio,” Kenma muttered into Tooru’s shoulder. Tooru’s hand paused. “I don’t…don’t want to just sit there when you’re in danger. I want to be able to defend myself.”

 

Tooru swallowed hard and his hand slowly began to move once more. His father would be furious if he knew Tooru was even considering it but – well, he would feel better as well, knowing that Kenma had the means to defend himself if needed. He didn’t want to think of Kenma being put into that position but, well, with their situation and their place in society, it was a good idea. It was the same reason Tooru had given Tobio his sword in the first place. “I’ll figure something out,” Tooru promised.


	23. Chapter 23

 

Tobio sighed and crossed his arms over his chest as he tried to ignore the two arguing alpha’s standing at his sides. Most of the men were disposing of the bodies that had littered the path and Tobio watched as Hanamaki and Matsukawa lifted one of the men and moved toward the makeshift grave they had dug. Kenma was leaning against Keiji, keeping his eyes averted, while Keiji was watching the guards intently. Tsukishima was standing nearby, seeing just as interested in Keiji at the proceedings. Suga had Hinata cuddled into his side and was comforting the smaller omega as he hid his face in Suga’s shoulder. Tobio was suddenly reminded that the small redhead had been out of the carriage during the fight and he gazed at him intently to make sure the other boy was unharmed. He didn’t think Yamaguchi would be so calm if something was wrong with his omega, so he was probably just upset at the events, nothing more.

 

Kenjirou was close by, arguing with his personal guard. It seemed the beta was not happy that Kenjirou had stepped outside the carriage to fight. Kenjirou didn’t seem to care about what his guard thought but he was angry that the beta was trying to tell him what to do.

 

Still, Tobio would rather be in his position than where he was at the moment.

 

“That isn’t okay! What were you thinking?!”

 

“That Tobio was the best possible person to protect them if we were attacked. He’s still one of the best swordsmen in Aoba-“

 

“That doesn’t mean you should make him responsible for fighting and protecting your mate! He should not have been outside the carriage!” Hajime hissed, his hands tightening to fists at his sides. Tobio sighed. He had already been given this lecture once. Why did he have to listen to it again while Hajime argued with his brother?

 

“I didn’t tell him to do that!” Tooru defended himself. “You should be happy that Tobio can protect himself-“

 

“Of course I am! But telling him to-“

 

“I said I didn’t! Tobio got out of the carriage all on his own! I just said to protect them if something were to happen!”

 

Both alphas turned to Tobio and he rolled his eyes. “Right, because a sword would have done a lot of good if I was stuck inside that thing,” he scowled at the carriage pointedly. “Especially with five other omegas inside. And Kenjirou’s _throwing_ _knives_ would have been really useful.” Hajime’s mouth opened, most likely to scold Tobio again, but he quickly held up his hand. “I don’t regret it. Too many of them got past the guard and they would have been at the carriage if we hadn’t stepped in.”

 

Hajime’s mouth snapped shut as Tooru muffled a chuckle behind his hand. The head of the guard shot his friend and prince a dark scowl before he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fine. I won’t take the sword,” Tobio’s hand instantly went to the item in question, ready to argue if Hajime changed his mind, “but you have to promise me that you’ll only step in if you absolutely have to. Let us at least attempt to take care of the problem first.”

 

Tobio fought back the urge to argue that he _had_ needed to. He hadn’t been lying about the guards being overwhelmed. And Tooru would have died if he and Kenjirou had stayed inside the carriage. But one look at the hesitation and pain in Hajime’s eyes had Tobio nodding in agreement. Hajime let out a deep, relieved breath, and then lifted his hand and gently placed it against Tobio’s cheek.

 

Whatever tension Tobio was holding instantly melted away and he pressed in closer to the touch. It was amazing how such little contact could make him completely relax. Something deep in his chest rumbled and he pulled back, shocked and embarrassed at the loud purring sound. Tooru instantly began to laugh loudly and Tobio scowled at his brother as his face burned. “Go do something,” Hajime snapped at his best friend, pure frustration lacing his tone. Tooru waved a hand as he walked away, still laughing.

 

Hajiime’s eyes locked onto Tobio’s and Tobio just _knew_ his entire face was a bright red. “Go to the others,” Hajime said quietly, nodding his head to the omegas. Tobio followed his gaze and saw that all of them were now cuddled close. Even Kenjirou had moved away from his guard and stood close beside the others, no doubt drinking in the comforting presence only another omega could provide. Tobio looked back toward the alpha and bit his lip, needing to say something but not knowing exactly what it was he wanted to say. Hajime gave him a small smile and Tobio let out a breath as he began to walk toward the omegas.  As he did, Hajime reached out and tangled their hands together briefly, only long enough to squeeze Tobio’s hand gently before the alpha himself walked off after Tooru.

 

Tobio knew his face was burning as he stepped up beside the other omegas. He ignored the knowing and teasing looks he received and couldn’t help but be thankful that Hanamaki walked up to them at that moment. “Food and water,” Hanamaki said, handing over the items. Tobio took them greedily, wanting the attention to be on something other than him. “Prince Tooru has decided we will eat now, since we have already stopped. We will continue riding through the night to make up the time.”

 

Tobio blinked, a bit taken aback by his brother’s friend referring to him with his title, but then frowned when the words registered. The omegas would most likely sleep during the night in the carriage but the guards would be unable to sleep. The men would all be exhausted by the time they reach Aoba Johsai. If they stopped, like originally planned, it was likely there would be another attack. But if they were attacked and had not gotten sleep, the men wouldn’t be at their best and their chances of being hurt or killed grew. Though Tobio knew that the men were all trained for situations like this, he had gone through it as well, he still didn’t like it. But he knew why his brother had decided on the current plan and it was probably the best course of action.

 

He would just have to make sure he was ready in case something else were to happen.

 

 

He glanced toward the side and saw Kenjirou already looking at him. The two were on the same page.

 

They would be ready.

 

“Let’s eat,” Suga said, motioning for everyone to begin their meals. It was mostly stale bread and fruits but none of them complained. They all knew why the men hadn’t had time to hunt.

 

Tobio was sure they all wanted to get moving again.

 

He knew he did.

 

The guards finished their own portions quickly and then they were ready to move yet again. Tobio let the others enter the carriage first, wanting to stay by the door in case he needed out quickly. Kenjirou was the second to last to enter, taking the other seat beside the door. As Tobio climbed inside, he glanced over his shoulder toward Hajime once more. He flushed as he realized the alpha was already watching him. The alpha hesitated, like he wanted to say something, but in the end, he just nodded his head and turned his lips up slightly. Tobio mimicked the gesture and finally climbed inside the carriage.

 

His eyes and Hajime’s remained locked until the carriage door closed.


	24. Chapter 24

Tooru knew that he was pushing his men. They were all tired and barely stopped long enough to eat and take a short break before they were moving again. He didn’t want to risk another ambush. Hajime argued with him but he didn’t force the issue. Even he would feel safer once they finally made it onto Aoba Johsai lands.

 

The entire guard seemed to let out a deep breath of relief. “We should travel a bit further in and then stop for the night,” Hajiime muttered as he rode beside Tooru.

 

But Tooru shook his head and glanced back at the carriage. He wanted to get to the castle so that the omegas could have a proper rest. It seemed almost cruel to be so close and hold it off for another day. “Keep going. We’ll arrive home in early morning.”

 

Hajime’s jaw tightened. “We sent messengers ahead. No one will expect us until tomorrow afternoon.”

 

“I really don’t care if anyone is waiting or not,” Tooru told him bluntly. “We keep going.”

 

“…yes,” Hajime sighed, bowing his head slightly and falling back to relay the order. Tooru heard a couple of muffled curses but no one outright argued with him. So they continued on into the night. Tooru’s eyes were burning by the time the castle was finally in sight and yawns were steadily escaping his men. He really might have pushed a bit too hard but they had finally arrived now and everyone could get some well-deserved rest.

 

And he wouldn’t have to worry about any harm coming to the omegas. Not here.

 

Despite what he had said to Hajime, and his friends warning, Tooru was both thankful and irritated that no one was waiting for them when they arrived. He knew he had sent word that they would be arriving the next day but he was positive his father would have people watching for them. After all, the castle should be ready to welcome the new consort. But the only people to greet them were the usual guards. He saw one of the guard’s hurry into the castle as they approached and he wasn’t surprised to see a few of the servants hurrying out, a couple of them still in their nightclothes.

 

He should be thankful that he was wrong. It would give Kenma time to rest before he had to face the Court. And his father.

 

It was fine. They all needed sleep.

 

He hoped his father actually had the mind to have someone prepare rooms for their visitors. Tooru was usually the one that requested such things and Tobio made sure that the wishes were carried through. He supposed that would now be Kenma’s job. He was sure Tobio would be thankful for it – he really hated being in charge of the castle. And Tooru had to admit, he was a bit thankful as well.

 

Servants began to unload the spare carriage and some of the stable hands, yawning and stumbling in their half-awake states, began to lead the horses toward the stables as the men dismounted. Hajime was the first person to the carriage and he opened the door quickly, announcing their arrival. Tobio stepped out first, accepting the various welcomes he received from the guards and servants. Kenjirou was out next but he barely looked at the castle before moving to Semi’s side. The other omegas emerged, each looking at the castle and the proceedings curiously, until Kenma stepped out. Tooru was by his side in an instant, wrapping his arm around his omega. He could feel the exhaustion and nervousness radiating through the bond and he wanted to be there to comfort his consort. “Alright?”

 

Kenma nodded and Tooru felt a flash of confusion as Kenma looked at the front of the castle. “I don’t think my father is aware of our arrival. I’m sure there will be introductions at a more reasonable hour.”

 

“Of course,” Kenma murmured.

 

Tooru wanted to get Kenma inside and into his chambers – he knew that the omega had to be exhausted and Tooru really wasn’t feeling much better. But the visitors needed to be taken care of. He sighed and pulled Kenma closer against his chest. His eyes then landed on Tobio. Tobio, who was standing close to the stairs with his eyes half open. It was clear that his brother was tired as well but…but Tooru could be a little selfish in this moment, right?

 

  
“Tobio? Would you mind escorting our guests to their chambers?”

 

Tobio’s eyes snapped open the moment Tooru said his name but it took a moment for the words to process. After a second of incomprehension, realization bloomed across his brothers face and Tobio slowly nodded. Tooru gave him a small smile and began to urge Kenma up the steps and into the castle. He had seen the servants unloading Kenma’s items and he was sure they would be bringing them to their chambers shortly. He hoped they would hurry. The faster Kenma was surrounded by his own things, the sooner he would begin to feel at home.

 

And he truly wanted the omega to think of Aoba Johsai as his home.

 

“The Prince’s Hall,” Tooru murmured as he stepped into the hall where his and Tobio’s rooms lay. Kenma glanced at the many closed doors, doors that lead into chambers that had not been used in many years. They were rooms that could be used for any children he had until he and Kenma moved to the King’s Chambers. The thought sent a blush to his face and he ducked his head and quickly stepped in front of his own door. It was already open and Yahaba was standing inside. He bowed deeply when Tooru and Kenma stepped inside. “Ah, Kenma, this is my manservant, Yahaba. Yahaba, my omega and the Royal Consort of Aoba Johsai, Kenma.”

 

“Pleased to meet you, Kenma-san,” Yahaba murmured.

 

Tooru bit his lip to hold back a laugh as Kenma scrunched up his nose. He had noticed that every servant in Nekoma referred to Kenma by his name without honorifics. Kuroo had laughed when Tooru mentioned it and said that Kenma had worked for years to make sure no one referred to him as anything other than his given name.

 

It looked as if he was going to have his work cut out for him yet again.

 

“Just Kenma,” the omega said lowly, his lips curling up slightly when Yahaba glanced up with surprise. “Please.”

 

“…of course,” Yahaba granted hesitantly, his eyes shifting to Tooru. Tooru nodded and quirked his own lips up in response. “Of course I will,” Yahaba smiled now that he was sure Tooru didn’t have an issue with him doing as Kenma asked.

 

Servants began to enter the room and Tooru pulled Kenma tightly against him as the various people began to pull Kenma’s belongings out of the bags and put the items in the wardrobes. “I wanted a bit of time to show you around before they came,” Tooru sighed, making sure none of the servants could hear him. He didn’t want anyone to think he was unappreciative. He wasn’t. At all. But…he wanted a bit of time before they showed up.

 

But he also wanted them to be there quickly to make Kenma comfortable.

 

It was complicated.

 

“This is the sitting room,” Tooru continued, gesturing at the room they were standing in. “Our personal bedroom,” he motioned toward the room the servants were in. “I use the first room as an office and then those two rooms are empty. I’ve never really needed them. You can do whatever you want with them – anything to make you feel more comfortable.”

 

Kenma pulled away from Tooru, just a small amount, and looked up into Tooru’s eyes. It looked as if the omega was searching for something and Tooru felt curiously flow through the bond before understanding and affection were flooding toward him. Tooru’s own affection rose to meet it and his arm’s tightened around the smaller body. Kenma came willingly, burying his face in Tooru’s chest. Tooru leaned down and pressed a light kiss on the top of the omega’s head.

 

“A second wardrobe had been added,” Yahaba stated and Tooru’s eyes snapped up to land on the other man. Yahaba sent him a knowing smirk and Tooru rolled his own in response. “There has been some clothing acquired with our Kingdom’s colors. I hope they are suitable and to your liking,” he said to the omega. Kenma didn’t answer and Yahaba glanced over his shoulder at the other servants. “A warm bath will be prepared shortly. Will you be-“

 

“Go get some sleep, Yahaba,” Tooru cut the other man off. Yahaba’s brows furrowed and Tooru was quick to add, “and thank you for being here at this time. Do not bother with bringing breakfast. We will be getting some sleep ourselves before we meet my father.”

 

Yahaba’s frown grew but he bowed his head in agreement. A few servants arrived bringing buckets of water that they were quick to warm in front of the fire. Then a basin was filled and Yahaba waited until each of the servants had left before leaving himself and closing the door firmly behind him.

 

Tooru’s entire body seemed to relax when the door shut. “Come,” he said, his right arm falling as he stepped forward. “A bath will do wonders. I’m sure you will welcome a real bed.”

 

“You need sleep as well,” Kenma muttered but he began to blush as Tooru slipped his hands under the omega’s tunic and drew it up over his head. Kenma lifted his arms, allowing the alpha to help him undress, but he kept speaking. “You have not slept in many days.”

 

“I’ll sleep,” Tooru promised throatily as he let his hands travel down the soft skin of Kenma’s chest and stomach, relishing in the way the omega shook under his touch. His hands finally rested against the drawstring of the omega’s loose trousers and he was quick to loosen them. They dropped to the ground and Tooru groaned as his omega was fully revealed to him. He felt himself begin to react but he pushed the feeling aside and bent to wrap one arm around Kenma’s knees and the other around his back. Kenma gasped as Tooru lifted him and gently placed him into the basin. Kenma let out a deep sigh as he was placed in the water and Tooru bit his lip at the sound.

                                                                                                                            

 

He grabbed the soap and began to trail his hands over the omega’s body, helping him wash. Kenma’s muscles tensed in reaction to his touch and the omega began to press against him. Tooru bent his head and pressed a kiss against the claiming mark on Kenma’s neck. Pure arousal hit him from both the omega’s scent and the bond. He had barely lifted his head as Kenma turned sharply and pressed their lips together. Tooru shifted closer to the omega, uncaring that he was getting wet thanks to the water splashing out of the basin, but Kenma pulled away and stood. Tooru’s breath left him as he gazed at his omega. It had been weeks since their first, and only, night together and he was ready for him again. However, Kenma’s hand came to rest under Tooru’s chin and he gently lifted his head. Tooru’s eyes met the golden gaze and he knew that he wasn’t the only one feeling this way.

 

“I’m not the only one that needs to wash,” Kenma told him quietly, carefully stepping out of the basin and pulling at Tooru’s clothing. “Hurry.”

 

Tooru couldn’t stop himself from laughing as he began to strip himself down for his own bath.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I am officially finished with school and will graduate next Saturday! So, I now have time to write again. This is a bit of a short chapter (sorry!) I hope you all enjoy it anyway.

Tobio sighed as his brother disappeared with Kenma. Right. He was officially the omega of the castle until Kenma was able to take over the duties. Which meant it was up to him to get their guests settled in. His shoulders slumped as he turned toward the attendant standing beside the main doors. He was so tired. He had a hard time sleeping in the carriage and he really just wanted to get up to his room and fall into his bed. He sighed inwardly and stood straight. The sooner he finished this the sooner he could go to his bed.

 

A quick inquiry was able to get Tobio a list of the rooms they would be using for their guests. At least his father had alerted the servants that they were bringing people with them and the rooms had been prepared. Tobio had been a little worried that his father would just ignore the letter and they would, embarrassingly, not have things prepared when they arrived. He turned toward the other omegas and their guards and bowed his head. “If you will follow me. I will take you to your quarters.”

 

The other omegas smiled back tiredly and the group made their way into the castle. Tobio knew he should really give them a tour but he knew that they were all just as tired as he was and he doubted they would remember anything he said anyway.

 

He was only slightly surprised when Hajime fell in just a step behind him. He had expected someone from his guard to stay close since each omegas guard would be with them. But Hajime was head of Tooru’s guard, not his. He furrowed his brows and peered over his shoulder at the alpha but Hajime merely raised an eyebrow. Rolling his eyes, Tobio faced forward once more and continued further into the castle. He forced back a yawn as he led the way to the second floor and the guest wing. The wing was separated into a section for single alphas, a section for single omegas, and a section for mated pairs or betas. He stopped at the first door in the omega section. “Suga-san, this will be your room during your visit. If you don’t mind, I can show everyone the features? Each room is set up the same.”

 

“Of course,” Suga agreed and the omegas piled into the room, their guards stepping inside a moment later.

 

The room had a small sitting area as soon as you walked in, a table and chairs off to the side. In the bed chamber, Tobio showed them how each heavy door had a special latch that was made to keep any intruders from being able to enter the room. The main sitting room also had a latch but it was not as durable as the one in the bed chambers. A wash basin sat in the corner of the bedchamber and a four-poster bed dominated the middle. A wardrobe sat to the right side of the bed. “Each room was made with the idea that the omega would have a guard present,” Tobio explained as he led them out of Suga’s assigned room and into a smaller room directly across the hall. “So each room has a smaller room for the guard.”

 

Everyone nodded in understanding and Tobio considered down the hall, leading each omega and guard to their quarters. Although mated pairs were usually in the other hall, Yamaguchi and Hinata would be sharing the guard room across from Tsukishima. During each stop, Tobio introduced the omega to the beta servant that would be assigned to them throughout their stay. He was relieved when he saw the betas that were waiting in the hall. He had been slightly uncertain who his father would choose for the position but, but looking at those chosen, his father hadn’t had any part of it. If he had, he would have chosen those he knew were loyal to him. Most likely, his father had decided that the omegas weren’t worth his time and just had the head servant choose. Luckily, she had done well and each person was someone that Tobio trusted to leave alone with his friends. Hajime, who had stuck to Tobio’s side, had seemed just as accepting of those waiting. “Nagasa-san did well,” he murmured as the last door closed.

 

Tobio nodded, “I’m glad. It would have put us in a difficult position if…” Tobio trailed off, aware that there was a guard stationed at the end of the hallway and that he was neither part of Tobio’s guard or Tooru’s. But Hajime nodded his head in understanding and did not speak until the two were out of the guest wing and up the stairs toward the prince’s hall.

 

“I’ll make sure one of my men is posted close by in case of any trouble.”

 

“Thank you,” Tobio said tiredly. He glanced around slumped against the nearest wall, hiding a yawn behind his hand and blinking his eyes tiredly. As tired as he was, he didn’t want to disappear into his room. Not when Hajime was standing here with him and no one else was around. These moments were rare and he was going to take advantage of it.

 

“You should really get to bed,” Hajime commented, his voice growing soft as he took a step forward so he was only a step away from Tobio. Tobio’s heart pounded in his chest.

 

“Not yet,” he almost begged, reaching out and placing his hand on Hajime’s arm. He relaxed at the contact and his hand gripped the sleeve of Hajime’s tunic.

 

Hajime hesitated for only a moment and took another small step forward. “You’re exhausted, Tobio,” he said softly, his free hand coming up to cup Tobio’s cheek. Tobio turned into the contact, letting out a contented purr. He should be embarrassed at the sound but he couldn’t bring himself to be. He also couldn’t bring himself to pull away. He would be happy if this moment just froze. “I know being around people makes you tired and you’ve been trapped in that carriage for weeks. We only have a few hours until you’ll be expected for breakfast. You should take advantage of the small time you have.”

 

Tobio shook his head slightly, making sure to not dislodge the hand on his face. “I should take advantage of this.”

 

Hajime’s eyes widened at the words but softened quickly. His thumb slowly swiped across Tobio’s cheek. “You know we can’t-“

 

“I know,” Tobio said quickly, knowing exactly what Hajime was going to say and not actually wanting the words to make it out of the alpha’s mouth.  If he actually said it, it made it real.

 

He didn’t want it to be real.

 

Hajime gave him a tired, anxious smile. “Go to bed, Tobio. I’m sure Kunimi is waiting for you.”

 

Tobio bit his lip but slowly nodded his head. Hajime’s thumb ran across Tobio’s cheek one more time before he pulled away completely, dropping his hand and taking a large step back. Tobio dropped his own hand and stood fully, stepping away from the wall. “Goodnight, Hajime.”

 

“Goodnight, Tobio.”

 

Tobio entered his rooms and closed the door fully behind him, well aware that if he looked back, he wouldn’t want to enter his room that night. “Welcome back,” Kunimi greeted, smiling tiredly as Tobio glanced up at him. “I thought you would appreciate a warm bath after all of that traveling.” Tobio felt relief wash over him at he familiar dance and he nodded his head.

 

Kunimi helped him wash quickly and dress in his night clothes. “Sleep well,” Kunimi said, bowing his head and moving toward the doorway as Tobio slipped into his bed. “I’ll be here in a few hours to help you prepare for the day. There are many things that have been building up in your absence.”

 

Tobio grimaced and Kunimi chuckled as he doused the light and closed the door, plunging the room into complete darkness.

 

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

Tooru woke slowly. After weeks of traveling on horseback, he struggled to move from his current position on his soft bed. He blinked his eyes open and jerked back in surprise.

 

Oh.

 

Kenma was curled up beside him, his head resting on Tooru’s arm. The omega was sleeping soundly, probably exhausted from their activities the night before. Tooru smirked as the previous night flashed before his eyes and he moved his hand over the soft skin in front of him. Yes, he was sure Kenma needed all the sleep he could get. They would be having a repeat tonight, after all.

 

Tooru carefully moved his arm, taking care not to wake his omega, and slipped out of bed. He went toward his wardrobe and pulled on the clothing that was prepared the night before. As much as he longed to stay in bed, there were things he needed to take care of.

 

Like seeing his father.

 

Tooru let out a small sigh at the thought. He was still irritated that his father hadn’t thought it was important for him to be there when they arrived. Yes, perhaps he would have been if they arrived later in the morning, but he had sent word of his plans. It should have been imperative for the King to meet his sons consort and the new omega of the castle.

 

He began to walk toward the door but he hesitated by the bed. He bit his lip, indecisive, but eventually gave into his urges and leaned forward to press his lips against Kenma’s forehead. Kenma stirred at the action and, before Tooru could pull too far away, leaned up and pressed his lips against Tooru’s. Tooru leaned into the kiss momentarily before pulling away and resting his forehead against Kenma’s. “Good Morning.”

 

“Morning,” Kenma murmured sleepily. Be blinked slowly, taking in Tooru’s attire. “You’re going?”

 

“I need to speak to my father,” Tooru acknowledged. “Someone will be by soon to help you prepare for the day. I shall see you at breakfast.”

 

Kenma’s lips twisted into a pout but he nodded a bit. Tooru’s lips twisted into a fond grin and he leaned forward to press a quick kiss on that pouting mouth before pulling away fully. He stood and glanced over his shoulder once more, seeing Kenma snuggling down into the soft bed, before he left the room. He left the Prince’s hall and traveled down the stairs toward his fathers’ rooms. His fathers’ guards bowed as he entered the rooms, not even slightly surprised to see his father sitting at his table, enjoying his own breakfast. He had held onto a slight hope that his father would join them that morning but, judging from the scene in front of him, that wasn’t to be the case.

 

The King barely glanced at him. “Is everyone settled?”

 

“They are,” Tooru confirmed, having no doubt that Tobio had seen to everyone’s needs the night before. “I wanted to speak with you about a couple of incidents over the past few weeks.”

 

“Oh? And what incidents are those?”

 

Tooru fixed a smile on his face at his father’s condescending tone. It was always best not to let the man know he was getting to him. “Representatives arrived from both Inarizaki and Itachiyama.”

 

“I am aware.”

 

“Are you?” Tooru asked, his voice coming out sharp in his questioning. His eyes narrowed in on his father but the man didn’t even bother to look up. “I was expecting them to send word that they would not be able to attend, much like the other kingdoms from the West and South.”

 

The King looked up at that, his eyes cold. “Inarizaki and Itachiyama have both taken an interest in Aoba Johsai as of late. Of course they would attend the wedding of the heir.”

 

Taken an interest in Aoba Johsai? That was certainly news to Tooru. “And what type of interest is that, exactly?” Tooru hissed through his smile.

 

  
“What was the other incident you were referring to?”

 

It took all of Tooru’s training not to snap at the lack of answer. “On our way back our group was attacked by-“

 

“Yes, the messenger told me,” his father responded, waving his hand and returning his gaze to the papers sitting beside his breakfast. “It is none of our concern.”

 

Anger welled in Tooru’s chest. “I don’t believe I understand. We have entered an alliance with Nekoma and Karasuno. Fukurōdani travelled into their kingdoms and attacked our caravan-“

 

“I have already sent the requested troops to Nekoma,” his father responded, eyes flashing with irritation as he looked up at his son. “The only reason you were attacked is because of the omegas you insisted on bringing with you.”

 

Tooru blinked. “Excuse me?”

 

“Those omegas. The consort of Shiratorizawa and the omega of the exiled prince from Fukurōdani. You put yourself into that position by bringing them here.”

 

“…I see.” And Tooru did see. He saw the fact that very few people were aware of their plan to travel when they had. And that few knew that he would be traveling with Keiji and the angry omega from Shiratorizawa. The only way Fukurōdani could have known was if someone told them and they had time to prepare.

 

Tooru did not like the way his thoughts were going. And he did not like the uneasy feeling growing in his stomach the longer his father spoke.

 

He didn’t say anything else.

 

“Now, on to other business,” his father started, pushing his plate away and fixing his eyes on his son once more. “I received a messenger from Inarizaki a few days ago. Apparently the representative liked what he saw at the wedding and Miya Atsumu is requesting a meeting to speak of an alliance and a mateship with Tobio.”

 

Tooru felt his mouth go dry as his mind whirled frantically. He had just managed to avoid a situation like this between Tobio and Kuroo by agreeing to a marriage of his own. He didn’t have such a thing to bargain away any longer. Even if he hadn’t known that his brother was smitten with Hajime, Tooru would be uneasy about sending his brother to Inarizaki anyway.

 

Especially if he was to marry Miya Atsumu.

 

“Inarizaki has been at war for years,” Tooru replied, the words forming in his mind almost as quickly as he was spitting them out of his mouth. “We have just entered an alliance because of another war. Joining with Inarizaki will put us at odds with Itachiyama and those loyal to them. I do not think such a tether is in our best interest at the moment Perhaps once this unpleasantness is behind us, we can visit the topic again.”

 

The King’s eyes were narrowed as they studied Tooru’s face. He carefully kept his expression blank, not wanting his father to see his desperation. He would not let the man give Tobio away for power or money. He would find a way to stop it. But he hoped that his father would realize that such an alliance was not something they should be contemplating at the moment and Tooru would have more time to figure out a plan. After what seemed like hours, the King nodded his head.

 

“I suppose we shall wait,” the man replied. Then Tooru shivered as a positively foul grin spread across his father’s face. “Maybe in a few months, Miya will be willing to part with more than what he is currently offering. Yes, we will wait until further correspondence arrives.” He looked down at his papers once more as Tooru’s stomach churned at the words. “I have much to do today but I will try to make time to meet our…guests at dinner tonight. You’re excused.”

 

Tooru forced himself to bow before he turned and strode out of the room, anger heating his blood. It was time he stepped up his plans.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! I hope everyone has a great holiday! 
> 
> BTW - did anyone see the new Fruits Basket trailer??!! I am so excited. I almost cried when I saw it - I just wish we knew more than "Coming in 2019". I need to know when in 2019. Are we talking February or December?! So irritating.

Something was touching him.

 

Something was _touching_ him!

 

Tobio’s eyes flew open and he jerked his body to the side, hoping to get away from whatever it was that – oh.

 

Kunimi blinked down at him from where he stood beside Tobio’s bed.

 

Oh.

 

“I apologize,” Kunimi said softly, bowing his head. “You were not responding to me and I was left with little other choice. Breakfast will be served within the hour and I have been assigned to help Consort Kenma until a suitable servant can be found. I have chosen an outfit for the day. Would you like any assistance?”

 

“No,” Tobio murmured, sitting up in bed and blinking sleepily. It had only been a few hours since they arrived and Tobio was not used to having so little sleep. “I will be fine.”

 

Kunimi bowed once more and looked pointedly at the clothing before leaving the room, closing the door firmly behind him. As soon as the door closed, Tobio fell back against the bed and closed his eyes. He couldn’t let himself actually fall back asleep, he was sure Tooru would be upset with him if he didn’t arrive for the first breakfast with their guests, but a few more minutes wouldn’t matter.

 

His eyes snapped open an indeterminant time later and the room was significantly brighter. Muttering angrily under his breath, Tobio jumped out of bed and quickly changed into the clothes Kunimi had left for him. He bit his lip and walked as quickly as he dared toward the door. One of the guards outside his door raised an amused eyebrow as Tobio hurried down the hallway and ran as fast as he dared down the stairs. He slowed his pace as he came upon the main hall where most of his fathers’ guards were located. They bowed as he strode past them and into the dining hall.

 

Unfortunately, all of the guests were already in attendance. Suga looked at him with amusement as he walked in, Keiji just blinked with tired eyes, and Kenjirou didn’t even glance up from where he was staring down at his plate. Tobio bowed and muttered an apology, thankful that his father, as well as Tooru and Kenma, seemed to be missing from the table. He perched in his usual chair at the table, to the left of where his father usually sat and his brother sat in front on him, on his fathers right. There was an open space beside Tooru’s chair and Tobio knew that would be Kenma’s chair. Kenjirou was beside Kenma’s open chair with Keiji beside him. Tsukishima was smirking in amusement at Tobio’s side and Suga was beside the snarky blond. The visiting guards were standing around the dining hall. Tobio bit his lip and saw Hinata standing to the side of Yamaguchi. He wanted to tell his friend, and the guards, to join them at the table but…but he knew his father wouldn’t react kindly to such a thing.

 

“I hope you all slept well,” Tobio spoke, trying to send them a smile.

 

“Very well,” Suga responded brightly. Too brightly for such an early morning when none of them had much sleep. Kenjirou seemed to have the same thought by the glare he sent to the older omega.

 

The doors opened once more and Tobio was able to catch a glimpse of Kunimi before Kenma shuffled into the room. He ducked his head as every eye rested on him. He seemed to peek around his hair and hesitate for only a moment before taking the seat beside Kenjirou. He looked at the two empty chairs beside him and then at Tobio, a frown on his face. Tobio barely shook his head in response when the doors opened once more and Tooru walked in.

 

“Good morning everyone! I hope you had a pleasant night and your accommodations were adequate.” He paused for a moment behind Kenma’s chair and leaned forward to press a kiss on the omega’s head. Kenma’s lips curled into a soft smile that made Tobio feel slightly uncomfortable, like he was seeing something he shouldn’t be seeing. “I am sorry to say that my father will not be able to join us this morning but he is looking forward to meeting each of you tonight.” Tobio’s teeth clenched. He knew better than that. If his father had wanted to meet the omegas, he would have come to breakfast no matter what he had scheduled that day. Tooru shot him a glance, telling him to keep his thoughts to himself, and Tobio looked down at the table.

 

“Well, no reason to stand of formality!” Tooru said, smiling brightly around the room. “You can all join us!” A smile twisted Tobio’s lips. Good. He wasn’t the only person that felt all of this was ridiculous. He watched as the guards exchanged looks but Hinata had no such worries. He bounced to the open chair beside Suga, smiling brightly and rambling on about the tapestry hanging in the hall. Yamaguchi cracked a smile at his mate and was the first guard to step forward. That started the flood of guards moving toward the table, all slowly sitting at the end of the table. “Hajime, you too!” Tooru practically sang. Tobio’s head snapped around. Hajime was standing in the far corner, his eyes taking in each and every section of the hall. Those eyes landed on Tooru briefly, narrowing, but Tooru just sent him a smile and gestured toward a chair at the table. Hajime shook his head. Tooru frowned and looked at Tobio imploringly. Tobio blinked. Did…did Tooru think that he would somehow be able to convince him? He shook his head but his brother’s lips twisted into a scowl. Tobio swallowed hard.

 

“Uh, Hajime, please sit.”

 

His voice was weak, weak enough that Tobio wasn’t sure the alpha would even be able to hear him, but Hajime’s eyes snapped over to him. His eyes softened and he seemed to hesitate for just a moment before he slowly began to walk to the open chair. There were muffled chuckles around the table and Tobio saw the smirk his brother threw toward his best friend. Hajime ignored them all and stiffly sat in the offered chair beside Semi.

 

“Well, now that that s taken care of,” Tooru said happily, his hand wrapping around Kenma’s and the omega blushing brightly at his side, “please, help yourselves.”

 

The group slowly reached out, grabbing the offered food and talking quietly as they ate. Tobio found himself constantly glancing down the long table toward Hajime. The alpha was speaking to the other guards, his expression serious. Tobio bit his lip so he wouldn’t smile like an idiot. It was…nice seeing Hajime talking to others and seeming to enjoy himself. He hoped to see more of it.

 

And he _really_ liked seeing him sitting at the table with everyone.

 

He just wished he was a little further down.

 

Right beside him would be ideal.

 

He quickly ducked his head, blushing at his own thoughts. It was a really good thing his father wasn’t in attendance. Though, if he was, Hajime wouldn’t be at the table at all.

 

“So,” Tooru started, tearing himself away from whatever conversation he had been having with his omega. “How would all of you feel about a tour of the castle and grounds? I want you to feel comfortable for your duration here.”

 

“That would be great,” Suga said brightly, his eyes glancing at the other omegas. Keiji nodded, as did Tsukishima. Kenjirou just shrugged his shoulders. “We would be appreciative.”

 

Tooru smiled. “Great. Then I suppose we should head out.”

 

The group stood and Tooru linked Kenma’s arm through his as he led the way out of the dining hall. Suga and Hinata were right behind them, rambling as they walked. Tsukishima and Keiji talked quietly behind as Tooru motioned toward various items and rooms, explaining them in great detail. Tobio found himself wondering just how Tooru knew all of this information. _He_ didn’t even know most of it. “You seem confused,” Hajime muttered softly as he walked one step behind Tobio. Tobio tried to slow his steps but Hajime carefully kept the distance. Tobio knew what he was doing but he didn’t like it. He just wanted the alpha to walk beside him.

 

Even if he knew he couldn’t.

 

“How does Tooru know all of this?” Tobio questioned, his low voice masking the pain he felt at the thought.

 

Hajime chuckled softly. “Because he listened in your history lessons? I seem to recall Tooru mentioning someone else sleeping through most of it.”

 

Tobio flushed. “Right.”

 

Hajime chuckled once more and Tobio wrinkled his nose as he looked forward, not wanting the alpha to see his blush. Instead, he caught Tooru’s eye. His brother was still talking but the look in his eye, the frown pulling at his lips, made something in Tobio drop. He didn’t like that look. He especially didn’t like how Tooru’s eyes pulled away from him and looked at Hajime instead.

 

He suddenly wanted to disappear into his room and hide away from all of them. If only to escape whatever it was that made Tooru look like that.

 

Tooru averted his eyes and leaned down to whisper something to Kenma. Tobio watched as Kenma’s back went completely straight and he turned his head sharply toward Tooru. He whispered something and Tooru nodded. Even from where he was standing, Tobio could see Kenma’s arm tighten around Tooru’s before the alpha seemed to take a deep breath and start the tour once more. Tobio’s hands were clenched at his sides as Tooru led the group out of the castle and to the training grounds. He didn’t like this. He could _feel_ that something was wrong, something that Tooru didn’t want him to know. And he knew that the chances of him finding out what it was were slim to none. Not until Tooru wanted him to know.

 

“This is where our soldiers train,” Tooru said, gesturing to the grounds and the multitude of soldiers training. “You are all more than welcome to train here as well. I’m sure there are many things you could teach some of our guards and soldiers,” he smirked toward the omegas guards. The guards all bowed their heads in thanks. “Well, this concludes the tour. You are all welcome to come and go into any of the areas that we entered today. If you’ll excuse us, Kenma and I have some business to attend to.”

 

Everyone said their good-bye’s and Tooru led Kenma back toward the castle. Hajime shot Tobio a glance, one that was quick to tell him to stay with his own guard, and walked steadily after them. Tobio bit his lip as he watched them go. He was sure he had his own duties to attend to, ones that Kenma would shortly be taking off of his hands, but he didn’t feel the need to leave. He didn’t want to leave. He liked the training grounds and he hadn’t had a chance to be there in a long while.

 

“Tsukishima and I will be going to the library if anyone would like to join us,” Keiji said softly. Hinata instantly shook his head and Tsukishima rolled his eyes at the redhead. Suga chuckled.

 

“Hinata, would you like to join me for a game of cards?”

 

“Yes!”

 

Suga smiled fondly once more. “Tobio? Would you like to join us?”

 

Tobio hesitated. He should. They were guests after all. And his friends. But… “No, thank you.”

 

Suga just smiled and the group separated. Tobio watched them go before turning back toward the soldiers training. “Do you think I would be included in the invitation to train or was that just for the guards?” Tobio jumped, startled, and glanced at Kenjirou. The slight omega had his eyes fixed on the same area Tobio was watching.

 

Tobio was unsure how to respond. “I…Tooru would say you were welcome.”

 

Kenjirou’s eyes narrowed but he didn’t look toward Tobio. “Tooru would say I was welcome. But would I be? How would your King feel if I did so?”

 

Tobio’s jaw clenched. He knew exactly how his father would feel. Afterall, Tobio had not been allowed to train since he presented. “Tooru would say you were welcome,” he finally said once more, knowing that Kenjirou would understand that sentence.

 

The omega slowly nodded his head. “I see. I suppose that explains why you seemed so rusty.” Tobio glared at him furiously but Kenjirou just shrugged his shoulders. “You have skill but it was clear that you have not used a sword for a long period of time.”

 

Tobio’s fists clenched. He had been known as the best swordsman in the kingdom. To hear someone say that he was “rusty” made him feel as if someone had taken that sword and shoved it into his stomach. “I suppose.”

 

Kenjirou shot him an evaluating glance. “Well, we should make sure you’re better prepared next time. Is there a place the two of us could practice away from prying eyes?”

 

Tobio’s eyes widened in shock at the question. A place where they could…without the king knowing… “yes,” he breathed instantly, his fingers twitching in anticipation of holding a sword once more.

 

Kenjirou’s face shifted into a small smile before it was wiped clean. “I will see you in the morning. Before breakfast?” Tobio nodded and Kenjirou briefly bowed his head in acknowledgement before turning toward the castle. Semi shot Tobio an exasperated gasp before following after the omega.

 

Tobio took a deep breath and closed his eyes. An omega to practice with. That usually wouldn’t excite him but the omega was the consort of Shiratorizawa. Everyone had heard of him. He was just as formidable as his alpha. Tobio felt excitement rush through his blood. He would take this opportunity, no matter what his father said.

 

He opened his eyes and looked at the soldiers once more before turning and walking toward the castle. He really should take some time and speak with the servants and move forward with plans for the castle with their guests. He hadn’t even reached the front hall when he heard his name being said. He glanced up, surprised, to see Kenma walking toward him. Tobio blinked. “Kenma? I thought you and Tooru-“

 

“Come with me,” Kenma said bluntly, turning on his heel and leading the way up the stairs and to the princes hall. Tobio’s brows furrowed as Kenma pushed open his and Tooru’s door to see Tooru standing there, his arms crossed over his chest.

 

“Tobio! Take a seat.”

 

Tobio hesitantly stepped inside, confused and a little scared when he saw Matsukawa and Hanamaki sitting in the chairs and Hajime standing off to the side. Hajime was frowning furiously and Tobio briefly wondered if the alpha hadn’t wanted him here. Not that he really knew what being here entailed. He slowly sank down beside Kenma when the omega pulled at his sleeve. “Okay,” Tooru said, taking a deep breath and fixed Tobio with hard eyes. “Tobio, it’s time we fill you in on a few things.”

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, well, let's see how this goes. I had to re-read some of the story so I remembered what I had written...yikes.

Tooru couldn’t help but be distracted as he led his guests throughout the castle. Luckily, Tooru could give the tour in his sleep and he was well equipped to chatter and answer questions as he was preoccupied with other things. He had plastered a smile on his face even though his mind was whirling with his suspicions and worries.

 

He had trained for years so that people wouldn’t be able to tell that something was wrong.

 

That was part of his position, as the future King of Aoba Johsai.

 

However, he had not factored in his bond.

 

Kenma was shooting him concerned glances throughout the morning and his hand tightened around Tooru’s arm as Tooru led the tour. Tooru tried to push reassurance toward his omega, not wanting him to worry too much until they had a chance to talk in private, but when he saw his brother speaking to Hajime, a smile on the usually stoic face, the worry and guilt returned. Tobio seemed so happy talking to Hajime. His little brother was actually blushing.

 

Unless he did something, his brother was going to end up married to an alpha from another kingdom and whatever was happening between him and Hajime would be put to an immediate stop.

 

“What is it?” Kenma murmured as Tooru began to move the group down the corridor. Tooru glanced down into the golden eyes that were studying him. “It is worrying you. And it seems to have something to do with Tobio. I would like to help.”

 

Tooru bit the inside of his lip and glanced over his shoulder. Tobio was watching him, a frown on his face. Tooru quickly faced forward and silently cursed. He always seemed to forget just how observant his brother was. It was easy to forget when most of the time he acted like an idiot. He didn’t want Tobio to be worried so he wasn’t planning on telling him about his conversation with their father. At least, not until Tooru came up with a solution. “Some of the things my father said worried me,” Tooru replied, soft enough that Kenma would be the only person able to hear him. “And he brought up another marriage for Tobio.”

 

Kenma’s shoulder’s stiffened and those golden eyes narrowed. “With?”

 

“Inarizaki,” Tooru said through clenched teeth. Kenma’s hand tightened once more and Tooru maneuvered his omega so they were walking closer together. “I managed to put him off for the moment but I can’t guarantee it will last long. Or that someone else won’t be brought up instead.”

 

Kenma was silent but the frown on his face and the slightly glazed look in his eye told Tooru that he was concentrating on something. Tooru cleared his throat and began to speak to the other omega’s once more as he led the way onto the grounds and toward the training field. He knew that Kenjirou, at least, would be interested. “You have those you trust, correct?” Kenma asked lowly as they stepped outside “I believe there are things we need to discuss.”

 

Tooru inclined his head to show that he heard his consort before turning his attention back to their guests. “This is where our soldiers train,” he said as they came to a stop. He smiled at the group but caught Matsukawa and Hanamaki’s attention. He quickly gave the hand signal they had perfected over the years as he spoke. “You are all more than welcome to train here as well. I’m sure there are many things you could teach some of our guards and soldiers.” He sent a smirk to the visiting guards, hoping they would all take him up on the challenge. He also sent a look toward the smallest omega. Though the thought made him slightly uncomfortable, he knew that Kenjirou could probably show his men a thing or two. His father would be unhappy to learn that the omega from Shiratorizawa was training with their men but Tooru was sure he could handle that. Perhaps he could get Tobio back on the training field as well. And then, he sighed inwardly as he looked at his omega. Kenjirou and Tobio were the best people to train Kenma to defend himself. They both knew what it was like to fight those bigger and stronger than them. “Well, this concludes the tour. You are all welcome to come and go into any of the areas that we entered today. If you’ll excuse us, Kenma and I have some business to attend to.” Everyone said their goodbye’s and Tooru slowly walked with Kenma back toward the castle.

 

“What did you mean that you were worried about things your father said?” Kenma questioned softly as they walked.

 

Tooru glanced around the open area, making sure there weren’t any listening ears. “I believe it is possible that my father leaked our travel arrangements.”

 

Kenma’s eyes snapped to Tooru’s and his lips pinched. “If that is the case, I think we should invite Tobio to the meeting.”

 

“Absolutely not,” Tooru responded instantly, coming to a stop and staring down at his omega. “Tobio does not need to know about-“

 

“Tobio is already involved,” Kenma said quickly as he met Tooru’s eyes. “You cannot protect him forever. He will be a good ally.”

 

Tooru clenched his jaw. He knew, logically, that Kenma was right. He couldn’t keep everything from Tobio and not telling him his suspicions could actually end up putting him in danger. On the other hand, he wanted to protect him as long as he could.

 

Maybe the best way to protect him would be to make sure that he was aware of the situation they were in.

 

“Alright,” Tooru sighed. “Can you retrieve him and bring him to our room?” Tooru fought back the completely inappropriate thrill of referring to it as ‘their’ room. He saw Kenma’s lips curl up just slightly and he knew that the emotion had made it through the bond. “Make sure you stay with Tobio’s guard.”

 

Kenma nodded and Tooru leaned forward to press his lips against the omegas. “Hurry.” Kenma nodded yet again and turned back the way they had come. He past Hajime on the way and the alpha frowned as Kenma walked by him.

 

“Do I need to-“

 

“He will be fine,” Tooru replied with confidence he didn’t feel. He followed Kenma’s movements and waited until his omega had come to a stop beside Tobio before turning and walking into the castle.

 

“Is he not joining us?” Hajime muttered as the two made their way down the corridors and up the stairs.

 

“He is,” Tooru replied a bit hesitantly. “He is getting Tobio.”

 

Hajime came to a stop and Tooru could feel the anger rising in the other alpha. “Not here,” Tooru growled, quickening his steps. He had known his friend would be upset with this development. He had to admit that he would have been just as upset if it had been Kenma that was getting pulled in without anyone mentioning it to him.

 

And wasn’t that something? Tooru comparing him and his omega to Hajime and Tobio.

 

They stepped into Tooru’s room and saw Makki and Mattsun standing against the far wall. “Nice of you two to join us,” Makki teased but the smile slid off his face as he caught sight of Tooru and Hajime’s faces. “Uh oh. Should we step outs-“

 

“What are you thinking?” Hajime growled, his eyes burning furiously as he turned toward Tooru. “Tobio shouldn’t have to be involved in any of this! He doesn’t need to be put in that type of-“

 

“Tobio is already part of it,” Tooru refuted easily, making sure to keep his voice calm to try and not enrage his friend. “I had a conversation with my father and I think we need to move forward with our plans. Tobio came up during the conversation. He needs to know about our strategy, Hajime.”

 

Hajime growled lowly but began to pace angrily. He stopped when Kenma led Tobio into the room a couple of minutes later. He crossed his arms over his chest and glowered at Tooru. Tooru ignored him. “Tobio! Take a seat!”

 

Tobio looked confused but he stepped further into the room, only to pause as he laid eyes on Hajime. He frowned and Kenma reached toward his brother, gently tugging on his shirt until Tobio followed him toward the couch and sat down. “Okay,” Tooru said, taking a deep breath and pulling Tobio’s eyes away from Hajime. “Tobio, it’s time we filled you in on a few things.”

 

Tobio’s head tilted. “Filled me in? On what?” he asked warily, his eyes drifting once more toward the still scowling alpha.

 

“Tobio, I have been maneuvering to take control of Aoba Johsai,” Tooru said bluntly, not wanting to beat around the bush. “You are aware that things in our kingdom are not…ideal. I do not want to put our people in danger by creating a civil war. I want to get enough people on my side, the council, allies, that father will step down.”

 

Tobio’s blinked his wide blue eyes. “He won’t-“

 

“I think he will,” Tooru said, giving his brother a big, false smile. “We have plans in place that need to be enacted sooner rather than later.”

 

“Why?” Mattsun asked, cutting into the conversation. “We’ve planned for this to take place over the next year. Why would we need to begin now?”

 

Tooru took a deep breath. “I had a conversation with my father this morning that…worried me. I believe that father is the one that leaked our travel information to Fukurōdani. When I sent message of the attack, I did not mention who the attackers were. Father is the one that brought up Fukurōdani. He also said that the only reason we were attacked was because Keiji was with us. I have a suspicion that Father is feeding information to Fukurōdani but is open allies with Nekoma. He is playing both sides in this war. I just do not know why.”

 

There was silence as everyone processed Tooru’s words. Tooru knew that it was a bit of a leap but it was the only logical explanation for his father’s words and actions. There was one more piece of information that he needed to give the group, however, and it was the one that he dreaded speaking of the most. “Also, he said that Miya Atsumu from Inarizaki has requested a mateship meeting between himself and Tobio-chan.”

 

“What?!” Hajime growled. Tooru winced and held up his hands.

 

“I was able to convince him, for the moment, that an alliance is not advisable. With Inarizaki’s current war and the war we are involved in, it would not be beneficial to the country,” Tooru said quickly. “But…”

 

“But that shows he isn’t going to stop,” Tobio said, his voice low and almost…broken. Tooru took a step forward, instinct telling him to comfort his brother, but Hajime was quicker. He moved behind the omega and placed a strong hand on his shoulder. Tobio’s tense posture relaxed instantly. Tooru swallowed hard at the motion. The two of them were growing closer every day. If Hajime was able to comfort Tobio with a mere touch…

 

He met Kenma’s eyes and he knew his omega was thinking the same thing he was.

 

They needed to find a way for the Hajime and Tobio to be together. Pulling them apart now would break them both.

 

“Getting our guests to support you would be a good starting point,” Kenma said as he reached over and placed a gentle hand on Tobio’s. Tobio glanced up, surprised at the action, but he leaned into the touch. Tooru bit his lip. His brother was not used to the comfort of other omegas though he was probably craving the closeness. “All of them have the power to speak in their alpha’s absence. I’m sure it would be beneficial for your council to know that you have the support of Karasuno, Nekoma, and Shiratorizawa. A few that are undecided might be pushed in your favor.”

 

Tooru slowly nodded his head. Yes, it was a good plan. It was one reason they had invited the omegas to Aoba Johsai in the first place. After spending weeks with the omegas, Tooru believed most of them would support him. The only one he was unsure of was Kenjirou but… he glanced at his brother. He was sure Tobio would be able to convince the odd omega. They were extremely similar, after all. “Getting the council on my side will go far. I also need the support of the neighboring kingdoms. They each have a tentative treaty with Aoba Johsai but it isn’t a secret that they do not trust Father. I have already said that I will speak to them for Bokuto’s sake but I can also feel them out for my own gains. I will need representatives to carry my messages.”

 

“I will travel to Dateko,” Mattsun said instantly, bowing his head.

 

“I can travel to Johzenji,” Makki offered.

 

Tooru nodded. “Thank you both.” He glanced toward his best friend. “Wakutani-“

 

“Kindaichi,” Hajime said bluntly, his hand tightening on Tobio’s shoulder.

 

Tooru stared at his best friend with hard eyes. He was sure that, until today, Hajime would have been the one to go to Wakutani. Yet here he was, his eyes unrelenting in his resolve. Tooru understood that he wanted to be here to protect Tobio. His instincts were most likely going wild at the moment, demanding he stay close to the omega he cared for. “Fine,” Tooru said tightly. “I will have the missive ready at dawn. Please be ready to leave then and someone alert Kindaichi to his quest.”


End file.
